


Running Out of Oxygen

by poppicock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien-centric, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hurt/Comfort, Ladrien as far as the eyes can see, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/pseuds/poppicock
Summary: "What's your problem, Chat?" Ladybug exploded, "It's over, we won. Why are you acting like a jerk?""Because he's my father." He answered.In which the aftermath of defeating Hawkmoth is more challenging on the heroes than expected.





	1. Countdown

It was fitting, fighting on top of the Arc de Triomphe. In fact, it was so undeniably ‘Paris’ that it made Chat Noir sick to his stomach. He stepped back, blocking another hit from Hawkmoth’s cane.

Ladybug had not yet arrived, which was almost as unfortunate as fighting the old man. He did not move as quickly as Chat Noir, but there were a thousand butterflies around the boy. The insects clouded his vision and slowed his movements.

“Scared of butterflies, are you, boy?”

He flipped backwards, over the edge of the building, and his claws caught on the side of the frieze, his other hand gripped his baton, and he was desperately trying to call Ladybug, or at least, have a thousand or so onlookers post online, where she would see it.

Under him, he could hear the cries of Parisians, and forced himself to catch his breath. It would be cruel, to die in front of them. They were expecting heroes, and that’s what they were going to get.

The young man felt the swarm of butterflies under him, pushing him back up to the roof, but he held on.

“Chat?” Ladybug’s voice crackled through his receiver, and he wanted to scream in joy.

“FIGHTING HAWKMOTH.” He yelled, “ARC DE TRIOMPHE. PLEASE GET HERE OH MY GOD.”

He hung up, and used his baton to push himself back up the the side of the building.

_Please arrive soon._

Hawkmoth glared at him, and he had a sword. Inevitably, his cane was a sheath for it, and he had not had time to pull out his weapon. The boy swallowed as he felt the butterflies around him, slowing down his movements.

The villain breathed out, “It would seem, we are equally matched until Ms. Ladybug arrives.”

Chat Noir extended his staff, “You’re not going anywhere near my partner.”

He lunged forward, and swung his staff out, intending to knock the man to the side, he dodged, and the hero curled away, avoiding a swipe from Hawkmoth’s sword.

The villain threw himself toward Chat, and suddenly, a yo-yo string wrapped around his waist, yanking the man back as Ladybug propelled herself forward, landing on the arc next to her partner.

She pulled the string taut, and Hawkmoth heaved, propelling forward, so he wouldn’t fall over the edge of the monument.

“What did I miss, kitty?” Her voice teased as she scratched under his chin. Despite her flirting, her eyes remained locked into Hawkmoth, twitching to catch any possible movement.

He grinned, despite a desperate need to catch his breath. “Nothing much, m’lady.”

Hawkmoth barreled towards Ladybug, his entire body arching as he made a grab for her earrings. The young woman yelped, leaping away and throwing her yo-yo back to him, aiming for his legs.

He leapt over the string in a simple step. A cloud of butterflies quickly swarmed around Chat, clouding his vision and slowing his movements. Hawkmoth took the opportunity to move behind him, and Chat Noir felt the villain’s blade to his neck in the next second. His other arm wrapped around the boy’s chest, keeping his arms down tightly. The butterflies flew up into the sky, forming a dark cloud.

His breath caught in his throat as the bell on his collar jingled precariously against his neck at Hawkmoth slid his blade underneath it, his hand twisting around the hilt of the sword.

In truth, he had expected Hawkmoth to let out an evil laugh, or give some kind of monologue, but he didn’t. The man simply told the girl, “The earrings, Ladybug, or your partner’s life.”

Ladybug’s entire body stiffened. Chat Noir swallowed. “Cataclysm,” He growled. His felt black magic swirl around his hand, and Hawkmoth rescinded away, fearful of what destruction would do to him.

Chat paused.

It had not occurred to him that he would get out of that alive. His original line of thinking consisted of ‘die, but take Hawkmoth with you’. Now, he had the ultimate power of destruction, and he need to use it quickly, before Plagg was completely drained.

He turned back, searching for an outlet, a solution to put his powers to. Internally, he cursed himself. _Ladybug_ was the problem solver, and she was currently too occupied to tell him what to do. He brought his hand to the ground, and the ceiling of the arc disintegrated beneath him, creating a gap between them and Hawkmoth.

The man glanced back to his partner, and Ladybug grinned back at him. _The right move, kitty,_ she seemed to say.

For a second, she looked like the teenager he had met years ago. Being heroes had hardened them both, but her hair was growing out past her chin again, scruffy and dark. She would cut it soon, he was sure, but for now, her boyish grin reminding him of her pigtails.

She threw her yo-yo at Hawkmoth, and the narrow space he stood on. The villain leapt back again. He was far too close to the edge, and lost his footing, falling over the edge of the building.

“NO!” Ladybug cried, flying forward towards her fallen yo-yo. She picked it up, and hurled it over the edge. Chat Noir leapt, knowing he wasn’t going to catch his nemesis, but he would at least be close.

Her yo-yo wrapped around Hawkmoth’s body, and Chat pushed his baton off the building, propelling himself forward, closer to the purple-suited man.

He heard the man’s spine snap, and his cry as he hit the cement. The boy landed immediately beside him, just as Hawkmoth’s transformation let go.

When Adrien was a child, he mistook every tall blonde man with glasses as his father, so he had been told. Gabriel had not been around enough for the toddler to commit every feature to memory, so only the big, noticeable ones stuck out to him. Gabriel Agreste had always worn bright pants and shiny shoes, his hair was slicked back, he had glasses and an aquiline face.

Adrien went through his mental checklist of details about his father. His father was Hawkmoth. There was nothing more clearer in the young man’s mind.

His mind turned back to his image of Hawkmoth. Tall, aquiline, a strict posture and an even stricter suit. It screamed Gabriel. Adrien should’ve seen it from the start, despite the fact that his father avoided the color purple out of habit.

“Father?” His voice was so low. No one would’ve heard him, as the police had already set up a line that people had crowded behind.

Perhaps his heart would’ve broken, if Gabriel had been even more of a loving man. In truth, Adrien was twenty-five, and Gabriel had grown incapable of meeting his expectations as a parent to him. No, the realization that Hawkmoth was his father was electrifying and unexpected, but Adrien’s heart had not broken.

Bitterness swirled under his tongue.

_This is what he spent his time on, instead of his family._

Chat looked around him, at the cellphones filming and recording his every move. He caught sight of Alya and Nino, making their way around the police line. Nino with his camera, Alya with her microphone. He averted his eyes, staring down at his father, dead on the cobblestone.

He had not suspected that Hawkmoth was his father. Never, in the years of neglect and abuse that Adrien had endured, had he thought, ‘Hey, my father’s a supervillain.’

‘ _My father was a supervillain._ ’

The thought now had not shocked him. It should’ve been obvious. What does that make Adrien? Luke Skywalker? Asami Sato? Rin Okumura? The complete unfairness of this trope left him feeling like he could throw up.

Ladybug dropped beside him. “Oh no, Chat.” Her voice was low. “No, no, no, no, no.” Her voice had taken up an octave, her eyes were the size of saucers. Her lower lip trembled. She leant against him, her entire body seeming to give out from the weight of it all.

She wasn’t reacting well either, it would seem. That was to be expected. Ladybug _knew_ him, to some extent. Before today, they were both under the impression that Gabriel caused several akumas. The spotted heroine had _met_ him, she had _spoken_ to him. Hell, according to Ladybug, Gabriel had complemented her earrings, and asked to look at them.

Chat swallowed the hardest lump in his throat. He couldn’t be near her. Touching her felt like being branded. He stepped away from her, feeling robotic as he did.

It was unfair to blame her, he knew this, and yet, he couldn’t bear the sight of her, now.

The young man bent down, and unpinned the miraculous off the man’s chest. He pressed the hot brooch into one of his pocket, and exhaled. “T-The police can take care of things from h-here.” He told her, trying to turn away.

She placed a hand on his forearm, “Wait!”

“We have to get out of here.” He told her firmly, “We’ll be in touch, okay?”

“We have to tell Adrien.”

Chat Noir closed his eyes, and ground his teeth before responding with a short frown, “There are thousands of cameras. The man is the only one in Paris over fifty that wears red trousers. _He already knows._ ”

Ladybug looked as though his words shocked him, “Kitty…”

“We need to leave, okay? The police will know what to do.” He told her, trying to keep control of his voice, which was steady rising.

She didn’t want to see him go, she _couldn’t._

“Let go of me, Ladybug.” His voice hissed out.

Her hand pulled away from him, as though he had burned her.

 

XXX

 

He arrived back at his apartment, which he shared with Nino, and let his transformation go. His phone was going off, over and over, alternating between vibrating and obnoxious pinging.

If Adrien had anything in common with Gabriel, it was that they were both good at ignoring things that bothered them, for the most part. The young man ignored his phone, and headed towards the kitchen.

Not hearing a word of what his kwami was saying, he opened the fridge, and pulled out a plate of well-aged cheese, placing it on the counter.

Sinking into the floor, Adrien raked his hand through his hair. At some point, Plagg placed a bottle of water into his hand, and he was gulping it down.

He finally couldn’t stand the silence.

“Did you know, Plagg?”

The kwami looked down at his ward from the tile counter. “No, kid.” He stated, “If I had known, I wouldn’t have allowed Fu to give you my ring.”

Adrien nodded, his chin pressing into the top of his chest as he breathed. He knew from experience that the shock wouldn’t set in for a while. Part of him wanted to thank his kwami, the other part of him wanted to hurl his ring out the window. There were too many questions surrounding that stupid, stupid ring.

 _“How could you be so reckless?”_ He could hear his father so clearly in his mind. Adrien had imagined a dozen scenarios where Gabriel discovered his secret. _“You going to get yourself hurt.”_ He would say.

_Look at me now, Father, no physical injury, and yet, I’m hurt._

Now, he sat in the kitchen, wondering who would find him first. Oh god, was he about to be arrested? The aftermath alone would destroy him, more-so than the reveal itself.

It was Nathalie.

She had a spare key, and opened the door into the apartment, spotting him immediately.

She had not been at work that day. He knew because her hair was down, she was wearing an untucked button-up, and a soft pair of jeans. Clothes that were comfortable enough, but formal enough.

_She came immediately, as soon as she saw the news. Nathalie didn’t bother to change or do her full makeup and hair._

He looked up at her, and saw that her makeup was running, and that was enough for him. Pools of water started overflowing his eyes, streaming down his cheeks and jaw.

She sat down beside him, her arm wrapping around his shoulder as he wept. He felt her shudder, she was crying again as well, softly. Nathalie kept trying to salvage the remains of her eyeliner and mascara, but it seemed to be of no use. Her cheeks were streaked.

Nino found them next, throwing the door open, his camera over his shoulder. His forehead was lined with sweat, his shirt stained. It was clear that he had been running home.

“Your dad’s in the hospital.” He told them.


	2. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so, thank you guys so much for the nice comments, one here and on tumblr. They really inspired me to get out this chapter, so I hope you like it!

Nathalie figured out which hospital Gabriel was in in less than five minutes. “Marriage still has its perks,” she had muttered, as she got off the phone in a hotheaded rage. Adrien put on a sweatshirt, and Nathalie borrowed one of his larger jackets. The day was still obnoxiously sunny, so sunglasses were convenient. Their driver had kept the car idling. 

Adrien had been fortunate to never get too used to hospitals. Regular check-ups aside, he had not spent a lot of time visiting sick relatives (he had none) or friends (he had friends, none of them were sick). 

He did have to appreciate how quickly the police worked. They had beaten both Adrien and Nathalie to the hospital. They were outside, trying to quell a crowd of people and reporters who had arrived. 

_ If I had just stayed with him, I could’ve been here.  _ He thought to himself. 

Nathalie saw the commotion half a block away, and ordered the driver to stop. Her eyes narrowed. She pulled her stepson into a coffee shop, and dragged them both down a set of stairs, leading down to a bathroom. Whipping her phone out of her purse, she started scrolling through it. 

Somehow, she had the chief of police in her contacts, because she was Nathalie Sancoeur. 

“No, no,” her voice was soft, “I know you were probably expecting my call.” She was smiling slightly, her eyes narrowed as though she were hunting a piece of prey. Her voice just begged for sympathy. “Adrien and I are trying to get into the hospital, could you-Yes, we’re at the Starbucks half a block away. Good, thank you.” 

Adrien paced between steps, twisting his ring around his finger. His phone kept buzzing. He pulled it out, turned it off, and shoved it back in his pocket. 

“I’m sure this isn’t you want to hear right now,” Nathalie stated, “but the company is being taken care of. Chloe has everything handled, and once we get a status update on your father, we’ll come up with a plan.” 

He nodded. Chloe was a junior vice president, like him. Thankfully, she wasn’t the type to jump ship anymore. 

“I don’t know what I want to hear, Nathalie. It’s fine,” Adrien answered. “You don’t have to defend him, though.” 

Placing his hands in his pockets, he remembered that the butterfly miraculous was still on him. He felt himself cringe away from it. 

Nathalie inhaled, “I’m not going anywhere Adrien.” 

“I know.” 

“I’m not leaving you, or Gabriel, or the company.” She stated, trying to catch his gaze with her own, firm one. “I love you more than anything, Adrien.” 

He swallowed, pressed his lips together, and nodded.

The police officer arrived shortly thereafter, not looking particularly pleased to see either of them. The wife and son of a terrorist, whom he was bound to serve and protect. 

Nathalie wrapped an arm around Adrien’s shoulder, and he an arm around her waist, as they pushed through a growing crowd of protesters and reporters. Questions flooded in by the dozen, and he tried to channel them out. 

“Adrien, are you going to be Hawkmoth now that you’re father isn’t?” 

_ What was it like, having your father put his sword to your neck, ready to kill you?  _

He felt one of his hands curl up into a fist as they climbed the stairs into the building. 

“Did you know you were in love with a monster?” 

He heard Nathalie chuckle as they got to the door of the hospital, pulling it open and speaking low enough, for only her son to hear, “I  _ am  _ a monster.”

Adrien scrunched up his nose, and glanced over at Nathalie’s deadpan expression. Despite himself, he laughed. 

Nathalie let out a sigh of relief, and they made their way to the receptionist’s desk, past waiting people, families and friends. He wondered if they had heard the news, or if they were simply too occupied to stare. 

She had not had to say a word for the nurse to speak, “Room 6423, on the sixth floor.” 

“Ah, thank-” 

“Hold on.” The nurse, a stout old woman, cut Ms. Sanceour off, something few dared to do. “I have paperwork for you to fill out, Ms. Agreste.” 

Nathalie nodded, not fighting the woman’s pushy behavior. Her facade was incomplete, her fingers kept digging into the fabric of her jeans, she fiddled with her hair and adjusted her glasses. Adrien, who had known the woman for all of his life, knew better. Nathalie was no stranger to anxiety, she experienced it on an hourly basis. She did not fidget.

The young man was certain that Nathalie was a nervous wreck. 

The sounds of her heels clicking across the tile occupied his thoughts. He had heard the sound a million times, in a million different, better circumstances. When they reached the elevator, the silence felt suffocating. 

Nathalie leaned against the elevator walls, filling out paperwork. She said it was medical history, and occasionally asked Adrien a question, just to punctuate her point. He had not seen the paperwork itself, she had not let him. 

When they finally reached the sixth floor, Nathalie and Adrien rounded several corners before they saw police officers. 

Then, Nathalie Sancoeur broke into a run, her hair flying behind her as she sprinted down the hall to Room 6423. She got to the doorway, and for a second, Adrien thought she’d allow herself to breath and go inside. 

“Where. Is. My. Husband.” She ground out, targetting the smaller of the two police officers, shoving a finger into the older man’s chest. Her face was alive with rage as she grabbed the man’s collar, “Tell me where he is!” 

“We don’t know, ma’am.” The police officer snapped back, “We heard surgery.”

“How the  _ fuck  _ do you not know?” Nathalie’s voice was cracking, and Adrien was near her as she fought to keep herself together. 

Adrien cleared his throat, a very ‘Gabriel’ move, and went into the room. It was empty.

Empty hospital rooms could mean anything, which was the worst feeling of all.  Adrien couldn’t imagine what Nathalie was going through, the discovery that her husband was a supervillain, and now this. How could he blame her for her outrage, when she didn’t know if the man she loved was dead or not? She was screaming herself hoarse to two people who had no control over the situation.  

He moved towards the window, and used his finger to peek past the blinds at the street below. The crowd must’ve tripled in size. 

Nathalie was inside the room soon after, after being told that she would be taken into custody, otherwise. Adrien was certain he heard the police officer ask her if she knew what it was like having two parents under arrest. 

She cleared her throat. “The receptionist probably got information that...he’s out of surgery.” Every attempt to sound calm failed. “I assume he’ll be here soon.”

When Gabriel arrived, he was unconscious on a gurney, and the nurses began immediately hooking his body up to IVs, a heart rate monitor, and other devices Adrien couldn’t name. 

The doctor had not acknowledged the two of them during this entire process, as he directed the nurses and made notes on the chart. He did hold out his hand, and Nathalie passed him the clipboard of paperwork she had filled out. He glanced it over, said a few things to the nurse, handed off the paperwork to one of them.

The doctor looked at Nathalie and Adrien with complete sympathy for both of them. He was a middle aged man, with striking red hair and a round face that made him look boyish. 

He took a breath, seemed to count, and said, “I’m not overseeing Mr. Agreste, I’m one of the surgeons on duty at the ICU.  _ Thankfully, _ ” he did not sound thankful, “the surgery was a complete success. Should Mr. Agreste regain consciousness, he is expected to make an almost full recovery.” 

Nathalie frowned, “That raises more questions than it answers, doctor.”

The doctor gave her a tight smile, “Yes, well, I’m sure Dr. Blanchette will be able to answer all your questions soon. Have a lovely afternoon.” 

He  and his team of nurses left rather quickly, and another arrived, to double check their work and leave behind Gabriel’s belongings on the counter. 

Nathalie rifled through his blood-stained clothes immediately, searching every pocket for  _ something.  _ She found his wedding ring, placed that in her pocket, and his phone, which was undamaged, and she turned it off. 

“The police will confiscate it,” Adrien murmured, staring at his father, breathing softly on the bed. 

He did not look at all like he had just died. Adrien was  _ sure _ his father was dead, he watched him fall through the air and land on concrete. He was obviously dead, it was an image the young man would never forget. To see him on the bed, in a medical gown, just breathing normally, as though he were merely sleeping, was unsettling. 

“What are you looking for?” 

“His miraculous,” Nathalie replied, “It’s what saved his life.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow. It occurred to him, when she said nothing else, that there was a question Nathalie needed to answer. 

“Did you know he was Hawkmoth?” 

She looked at him, her mouth a thin line. “We shouldn’t talk about that right now.” 

_ You will not like my answer,  _ is what Adrien knew she wanted to say, but didn’t. Somehow, they had mastered having a conversation in a completely different language from the rest of the world. He had known her for so long, but he had only gotten to  _ know  _ her when Nathalie married his father seven years prior. 

“So you knew?” 

Nathalie sighed, “Adrien, now that I  _ do  _ know, I feel foolish for not seeing it earlier. We can’t dwell on it now.” 

He wondered what else Nathalie knew. 

 

XXX

 

Dr. Blanchette arrived twenty minutes later, and Adrien recognized her immediately. Her brown hair had streaks of white, she wore a lab coat over a yellow dress, and brown flats. 

She was an akuma victim. Adrien’s memory of the incident was fuzzy, but it happen six months ago. Dr. Blanchette had been falsely accused of malpractice by a patient, and her medical license was on the verge of being revoked. A doctor that specialized in neuroscience, Dr. Blanchette or, “Brainiac” had targeted victims with various disorders.

Chat Noir had been hit with a mild case of amnesia, so he had been told later by Ladybug, who had been hit with a case of obsessive compulsive disorder. 

“Good afternoon,” she stated, her smile wide, “Dr. Blanchette.” 

“Nathalie Agreste, Gabriel’s wife,” Nathalie replied, hesitantly shaking the doctor’s hand. 

“And you must be Adrien,” Blanchette greeted the blonde warmly, “It’s nice to meet you both.” 

Her eyes fell to Gabriel, and a frown crossed her face for a moment before she turned back to them.

“I’m sorry, for being tardy. There are other patients, and I’ve been speaking to the hospital’s head of operations. This is a very interesting case.” 

Nathalie nodded. “I’m afraid so, I appreciate your professionalism. I remember you on the news.” 

Blanchette let out a small laugh.“It’s been a weird couple months since then, hasn’t it? Rest assured, I pledged an oath to help every patient the best I can, even your husband, Mrs. Agreste.” 

Adrien nodded, thankful that the woman seemed genuine. “So, what’s the prognosis?” 

The doctor examined the chart. “Well, Mr. Agreste was late getting to the room because he had an MRI, which is always exciting.” The woman moved towards a computer monitor beside the bed, typed rapidly, and turned the screen before them.

It was scans of his brain. Blue, white, and black. It was the weirdest picture of his father that Adrien had ever seen.

“Based on the injury caught on camera at the Arc,” Blanchette said, pointing to areas on the screen, “This is  _ very  _ good for a traumatic brain injury. Mr. Agreste’s heart temporarily stopped beating for a few minutes. This caused lack of oxygen to the brain, causing the coma he’s in now.” 

“Is it permanent?” Nathalie asked, her voice shaking a she placed a hand over her husband’s hand. 

Blanchette blinked. “At this point in the prognosis? It’s difficult to say. For all we know, it could be a couple days to a few months. What happened, Ms. Sancoeur, is nothing short of a medical miracle.” 

“A miracle?” Adrien’s eyebrows pushed together, because what the hell did that mean? Nothing about this situation was miraculous.

The doctor smiled. “I’ve heard it said among the field, that possessing a miraculous allows for a faster healing process, and I’m not sure if  _ that’s  _ true, but Mr. Agreste  _ allegedly  _ possessed one.” 

Nathalie snorted. “I’ve heard that too, the falls those children take are pretty serious, but they always bounce back up, don’t they?” She sobered slightly. “That’s good, though.” 

Adrien shifted. “Is it possible to move him out of the hospital? It seems it’s a little...loud here.” 

Dr. Blanchette shook her head. “I’m afraid he can’t be released to private hospice care without the medical board’s approval. Even so, I’ve also spoken to the chief of police, and they seem intent on the board not approving.” Her eyes fell back to her patient. “I’m not sure what the rate of his improvement will be, or if there will be any, but I will fight to get my patient a more private location in the hospital. Perhaps a corner room?” 

Nathalie nodded. “That would be fantastic. Rest assured the hospital will receive adequate donations from the Agreste Foundation.” 

The doctor nodded, “Great. If you’ll excuse me.” 

“Ah, one more thing.” 

Blanchette turned back to the woman, who was smiling. Adrien knew what smiles were, and he was certain Nathalie Sancoeur was baring her teeth, which was quite different from smiling.

“I have a few questions about my husband’s medical privacy,” Nathalie asked, “I’m sure you’ll be speaking with the proper authorities, and I can’t help but worry.” 

“Our lawyers and members of our ethics committee are going over it now,” Blanchette replied, her voice firm. “I assume your lawyers will be in contact soon, but a representative has already been appointed to Mr. Agreste’s case file.” 

When the doctor finally left the room, Nathalie buried her head in Gabriel’s arm. “You giant, giant idiot,” she grumbled. “I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but you better spend this entire coma counting your blessings that I don’t divorce you and take you for  _ everything _ .” 

“Including me?” Adrien asked, sitting next to his stepmother, on a second small chair.

“ _ Yes, _ ” she said, sitting back up and pulling out her phone. Nathalie grimaced, and answered the phone. “Talk to me, Bourgeois.” She nodded as Chloe’s voice filled her ear. At a few points, she rolled her eyes and twitched her nose, but that was normal. “I’ll think of something, take a role call of all the employees still present, and send that list to HR, I’ll call you when I know more.” 

Adrien twisted the ring around his finger. “Everything okay at the company?” 

Nathalie breathed out. “No. There’s a crowd outside of the headquarters as well. Inevitably, ten years of akuma victims makes up for a very significant population of Paris, and Hawkmoth akumatized several employees at Gabriel, from almost every level of employment. There’s been a small coup, and Chloe’s trying to handle it as best she can.” 

He nodded, and stood, zipping up his jacket. “I’ll go down to the offices then.” 

Her eyebrows pushed together. “Adrien, no one is expecting you to do that. We can find someone else,” Nathalie said. 

_ I can do it,  _ is what she wanted to say,  _ you don’t have to do this.  _

“You can’t do it,” he told her. “You’re his  _ wife,  _ you can’t separate him from the company if you’re the face of it. I can.” 

“You don’t have to preserve his legacy if you don’t want to.” 

“I’m not,” He stated. “But I have a responsibility to preserve mine.” 

Nathalie pressed her lips together. “Look, Adrien, I’m going to be honest, and you know I’m rarely that.” 

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

“You don’t want to be here,” she stated, plainly, her eyes piercing his. “I can always tell.” 

“Yes I do.” It was a weak protest. He glanced over at his father, “I want to be here if he wakes up, but the company needs help.”

Nathalie shook her head, “Adrien, he’s not going to wake up for a while. And I can tell this day has been difficult enough. I’m worried that you’ll overwhelm yourself.” 

Adrien was about to speak, but she held up a finger as she typed something into her phone. 

“The director of public relations,” she muttered, “has quit. No surprise there, considering _ he _ was akumatized too.”

“Oh.” He did not mean to sound so disappointed. “That’s understandable.” 

She frowned at him. “You’re still going to go, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah.”

Her eyes fell back to Gabriel. “You’re willingly walking into fire, but you’re an adult. Chloe told me that her father is planning a press conference in two hours with all of his information. Here’s my current plan: hold a live company meeting in one hour, make sure the company takes zero responsibility, promise a full investigation to be sure, pay raises to loyal employees, the works.” 

Adrien smiled at his stepmother, thankful for her. “I’m pretty good at damage control, Nat, you have nothing to worry about. Call me if there’s any trouble.”  

“I wish that were the case. Go, before you get stopped by investigators.” 


	3. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments, they've been super encouraging, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Adrien had not bothered with the crowd. He went to the top floor of the hospital, found a way to the roof, and transformed into Chat Noir.

His baton started ringing immediately. He pulled it off of his belt and answered.

“My lady?”

“Chat,” Ladybug said, sounding formal, “have you seen all of the crowds?”

The cat hummed, “I have.”

“We need to do something!”

He pursed his lips. “We don’t,” the man disagreed. “We can just let the police handle things from here.”

His partner made a protesting noise. “This is _our_ responsibility, Chat. Why would you do nothing?”

“Haven’t we done _enough_ today, Ladybug?” Chat challenged her. “We deserve a break.”

“We have a duty to protect Paris.”

Exhaling loudly, he replied, “I can’t today. I have to go. _Don’t_ interfere.”

Hanging up, he flipped his baton out, letting it grow to the size of a reasonable staff.

It was only short trip across the city.

 

XXX

 

Marinette exhaled, let her transformation go, and flopped back onto her bed.

Tikki flew up to her face, nuzzling her cheek. “You did the right thing.”

“I know,” she answered. “I did everything _right_. It wasn’t enough, and now that man’s in the hospital.”

“It could’ve been a lot worse.”

“Has it ever happened before? Has a Ladybug ever…” Her voice trailed off as her stomach tightened into a knot.

Tikki’s eyes widened. “Oh Marinette!” she exclaimed. “Of course. Ladybugs have fought in _wars,_ it’s happened plenty of times.”

The young sat up, trying to smooth her wrinkling pencil skirt. “How did they handle it?”

_I can’t handle it._

The red bug landed in her ward’s lap. “I’ve told you before,” she murmured, “I’ve never had a Ladybug like you before, never one as kind. You caring about Gabriel? I’ve never seen a Ladybug care about her opponent so fiercely.”

She felt herself harden. Picking up Tikki, she stood and looked at her outfit in the mirror. “I knew him personally, I work for his company, and I’m friends with Adrien; there’s a difference.”

“Well…”

“I can’t care about him now. Not after what he did,” Marinette went on.

Then, her phone started ringing.

She took her phone off the grey dresser in the corner, and checked the ID. The young designer waited a few seconds, and then answered.

“Chloe, sorry, I meant to call you,” Marinette stated over the woman’s voice. “I’m sorry for stepping out, I was out to lunch when everything happened and kept watching the news at home.”

Her boss (well, not her boss, but Chloe Bourgeois is a Junior VP at the company) scoffed, “That’s a _convenient_ excuse. I need your ass back at the office pronto. Enough people have quit and you, of all people, being absent is not helping.”

Marinette breathed in, “I’ll be right there.”

“In my office,” the blonde hissed, hanging up.

Sighing, she grabbed her messenger bag, and headed the door, being sure to lock it behind her. Thankfully, Alya wasn’t home yet. She had gotten a text from her and Nino, saying they’d be out ‘reporting the scene’ (see: celebrating on the sly).

She exited her apartment, unsure of the crowds around her. It was like France had won the World Cup. Marinette clutched her bag close to her, and walked several streets up to the Gabriel headquarters.

The crowd outside the building was surging, pulsating with energy like a wild tiger. Working through the crowd, she kept bumping into shoulders, skirting around vandals and graffiti artists.

Marinette did not see the door until it was far too late. Gabriel’s security system at the office was similar to the security at his mansion. Metal gates were down, and the employee had no way to get inside.

She sighed, and pulled out her phone, trying to call Chloe again.

“What now?”

“How do I get into the building? Everything’s _closed,_ Chloe,” she snipped back.

“You work for Gabriel?” Someone called to her, getting her attention. The crowd shifted to her, taking in her professional work clothes, the lanyard clipped to her bag, the everything.

“What’s going on?” Chloe voice called through the phone, and her voice felt further and further away as the tone around her shifted.

Marinette pulled her shoulders back, clenching one of her hands into a tight fist, the other gripped the phone so hard her knuckles turned white. “I’m fine! I can handle this. See you soon.”  She placed her phone in her pocket.

“I bet you work directly for Hawkmoth.”

“Stay the hell away from me, no one who works here knew about it,” she fired back, anger frothing within her.

She knew that no would ever look at her and think she was a superhero. Ten years had come and passed, and no one had discovered her secret. Her body was rock solid, taut under a layer of steel, but softness was confused for weakness.

 _“Don’t mess with Marinette, she beats up super villains in her spare time.”_ If only someone would say that to the next fucker who tried her. Sadly, that was highly unlikely.

“I knew this company was evil.”

Suddenly, she felt a body move behind her, and second nature took over. She whirled herself around, driving her fist in that person’s direction.

The figure moved quickly, and her left fist collided with the steel gate, causing her to cry out and recoil. Prepared to continue defending herself, she looked up at her supposed attacker. It was Chat Noir. Her hand might’ve been broken because she was trying to pummel her partner, Chat-fucking-Noir.  

Also known as, the superhero who told his partner a half hour earlier _not_ to get involved with the civilians today. To recap, he was standing right behind her, fully intending on rescuing her. This was the exact opposite of what he told Ladybug to do.

“Let’s get you out of here, princess.”

Her nostrils flared as he picked her up. Suddenly, they were flying through the air. Marinette gripped him tightly as they ascended. The wind burned her face, and she buried her head into the hero’s shoulder.

“Afraid of heights?” Chat chuckled at her, holding her tighter against him. He had not sounded sincere. The man was using the ‘I’m attempting to calm you down with humor’ voice, a voice she knew well.

She scowled. “I’m not afraid of _anything,_ Chat. Heights included.”

He looked distinctly unimpressed. “Then you’re braver than I am, princess.”

“You’re afraid of heights?”

“No, not heights.”

Chat seemed to be taking her to the rooftop, a fully-functioning event space that the company utilized. There was a breathtaking ballroom, encased in glass. It led out to an even larger patio, a huge concrete space with glass and metal railing. The entire setup provided one of the most sublime views of Paris.

When they finally reached the patio of the building, Chat Noir set her down and followed her over the railing.  With a slight grin, he collapsed his staff, attached that to his belt, and held out his hand to her.

It took her a moment to realize why he was holding out his hand to her. Then, she remembered that she wasn’t in uniform. She was a civilian to him, and they were standing at a balcony. _He thinks this is romantic!_

Marinette smiled slightly, assuming the flirt wanted to kiss her hand and be a dashing knight in shining armor. It was the Chat she knew and adored, so she obliged. She placed her right hand in his, and smiled wider. This was nice. This was normal.

His smile dropped, and he pulled away. “Your other hand, is it broken?”

“Oh!” She held up her other hand, the one she punched a steel door with, for him to see. “Yeah, feel free.”

He took that hand, which she had broken several times over the course of being a superheroine. Her bones had healed stronger everytime, of course. Her hand didn’t exactly hurt, it pulsed slightly.

He prodded at her knuckles with his thumb, checking for a reaction from her with a meaningful glance to her face. His hands were warm, and they still had the same spark they once had, years ago when they first met.

Normally, she wouldn’t entertain this gesture for longer than necessary, but Chat had disappeared after the events over lunch. Ladybug had been left alone in chaos. Marinette, not normally one for longing, was struck by how much she needed him to stay with her.

In ten years of knowing each other, they had not revealed themselves. It had once been a weighted secret between them, a knowledge of never knowing the other completely. Marinette had wanted to tell him, years ago, but knew that it was safer to keep their identities a secret.

Now, she was struck with the realization that there was no burden on either of them anymore. She could lean over to him, and let him know. Marinette would probably tease, use a nickname only Ladybug knew, give him some kind of clue that it was her. After all, Chat had met Marinette on a handful of occasions. Marinette knew it was a possibility that she had met Chat’s civilian counterpart as Ladybug.

The thought of possibly already knowing the cat under the mask was more than she could bear. She wanted to pull him close, and let him know that it was her.

She reminded herself that it was unfair. They’d have to do this together. Ladybug and Chat Noir, together. Marinette and whoever he was, together.

 _Next time you see him as Ladybug,_ she promised herself, _you’ll bring it up._

“I think you dented that gate,” the cat told her, pulling her out of her head. “What were you _doing_ , shouldn’t you have been in the office?”

Marinette felt like short-circuiting. Then, her thoughts were forming faster than she could speak. Every response was struck down by a different reply, for better or worse.

_Be sure of yourself, they’ll know you’re lying if you overthink._

_Overthinking is not speed, Marinette, it is clutter. Pick a solution and stick with it to the end._

She exhaled. Hearing Gabriel’s voice in her head was haunting.

“Princess?” His voice gently tried to pull her out of her own thoughts again. A thumb brushed her shoulder. Marinette was certain that he wasn’t aware what that gesture meant to her.

“I-I was out to lunch when everything happened, and didn’t get back to the office until now,” she sputtered, finally thinking clearly.

Chat pushed his eyebrows together. “Ah, I see. You should’ve come back here immediately, considering the money dumped into Agreste’s security systems.”

It was at this point that Chloe Bourgeois opened the door from the atrium onto the balcony. Marinette frowned, the blonde’s chin-length hair was wild (she had been running her hands through it, no doubt), and she was out for blood.

Chloe and Marinette started being friends when they both interned at GABRIEL, when they were twenty. Although they were both qualified to be there, Gabriel Agreste himself was not enthused that they were both close friends with his son, a rising business administrator within the company. He put them both through hurdles to dispel rumors of nepotism.

Both of them were cleverer than they let on, and caught Gabriel’s game fairly quickly. They bonded over accomplishing every task their team was assigned, and friendship blossomed in time.

In this moment, however, Marinette was not reminded of her friendship with Chloe.

“And what the hell do you think _you’re_ doing?” Chloe snarled at the woman. “You _disappear_ for three hours in the middle of chaos and think you can just mess around up here with Chat Noir?”

Marinette looked at Chat, who frowned back at her, she turned back to Chloe.

“I’m sorry, there were these protesters who realized I worked here, and-”

“Ms. Bourgeois,” Chat attempted to interject, “That’s-”

“I don’t care. Do you think I care? I don’t,” she snapped back, before pointing her finger at Marinette, “You are on track to be the senior designer and you take the first lunch you’ve taken in months out of the office and vanish off the face of the earth? Do you realize how many employees noticed? Did you even care what that meant to them?”

“Chloe…” Her voice trailed off as guilt started to gnaw at her. Of _course_ she should’ve considered her job, but circumstances were extreme.

Chloe kept yelling, pacing, “‘If Marinette The Kind, if Marinette The Right, if Marinette the _Most Ethical,_ left, so can we’! You have no idea what kind of damage you caused.”

“Because I’m the one who’s done the most damage to this company?” Marinette shot back without thinking.

Now probably wasn’t the best time to point fingers. Although Gabriel was Hawkmoth, Marinette _had_ put him in the hospital in such a way that revealed his identity to the entire world.

The black cat stood between the two woman. “You need to calm down, Ms. Bourgeois,” he told her, though he didn't sound particularly sincere.

The blonde seethed, simmered, and popped off, “Don’t tell me to _calm down,_ Chat! You’re standing around rescuing damsels in distress like you didn’t completely screw up today. You destroyed my best friend’s life. Do you care at all that a man’s in the hospital?”

“Chloe, that’s not fair!”

Chat Noir glanced over his shoulder at Marinette, and stepped back. His ears were drawn back, and his smile was the textbook definition of ‘placating’. “No, no, Ms. Bourgeois is completely right. Is there anything you need me to do, miss, before I go?”

The blonde crossed her arms.“You’ve done enough, thank you. Thank you for rescuing my employee and continuing to attempt to keep Paris safe,” Chloe replied, her voice icy. “I’d thank you to stay the hell away from the GABRIEL headquarters going forward.”

The cat nodded, pulled a card out of his pocket, a card Marinette had only seen once before, when he had presented it to Ladybug. He handed it over to Chloe carefully, “Personal e-mail,” he explained. “If there’s anything you or the company needs from me, just let me know, alright?”

Chloe glanced at the business card, a sleek black, with green typeface. She flipped it over, read the pun, and groaned. “ _Clawll me_ , really?”

“Really,” the man answered, deadpanned. “I’ll see you both around, then.”

Chloe and Marinette watched him disappear, dropping into an alley a few streets away.

The woman tucked a few strand of hair behind her ear, and breathed out, “I’m sorry, Mari.”

The girl glanced over to her friend, and noticed the subtle red rings around her eyes, the puffiness of her cheeks. Her makeup had obviously been touched up, but Marinette suddenly noticed how emotionally drained Chloe was.

“It’s okay,” she finally replied, “I know today’s been awful and unexpected and stressful, and I should’ve been here. You can give me a list of names of people who’ve quit, even. I can make calls, if they’re on my team.”

“We’ll have to see,” she answered, clearly more comfortable to talk about the company than the events of the day, “if Adrien and Nathalie think the situation is desperate enough to beg employees to come back.”

Chloe looked down onto the street below, and murmured, “And I know you liked Gabriel. It must not have been easy to learn that your mentor was a supervillain.”

Marinette swallowed, “I don’t think I have room to talk, especially with Adrien and Ms. Agreste. Have you heard from them?”

Chloe shook her head. “Nino texted me, saying that he had found them both, and sent them straight to the hospital.”

There was a comfortable lapse in the conversation, before Chloe cleared her throat. “There’s something I need to ask you, as a friend.”

The woman straightened up, pushing off the balcony railing, “Yeah, what is it?”

“The company is about to launch an investigation. The basic ‘did anyone know our boss was Hawkmoth and did any company money go towards our boss’s illegal activities’ sweep.” She took a breath, and stared into her friend’s eyes.

They were friends, so they were honest with each other, but that didn’t necessarily make things easier between them.

“Did you know he was Hawkmoth?”

“What?” She turned back to her friend, startled by the question.

She pressed her lips together, “I know how he felt about you, Marinette, he liked you. Hell, you’re clear to be senior designer by the time you’re thirty, if you’re not running your own fashion house. Did. You. Know.”

Marinette shook her head, “I didn’t know anything until today.”

“Promise me that you didn’t know.” Chloe asked, her voice filled with a rare tone of conviction. “I can cover for both of us, but I can’t if you’re lying to me, Mari.”

“I promise.”

Then, Chloe threw her arms around the Marinette. “Thank you,” the blonde whispered, “Adrien isn’t here, and you’re the only other person here that I can trust.”

Relaxing into the blonde’s embrace, Marinette replied, “I trust you too, Chlo.”

The blonde pulled away, and placed her hands on her hips, “Great. We should head back inside.”

“Before everything sets itself on fire?”

“Yes,” Chloe murmured softly, “A thousand times, yes. Everything is crazy, and I’m glad you’re here.”

When they arrived to the floor where a majority of operations were conducted, Adrien was there.


	4. Thirteen

“Make no mistake,” he told the small crowd of interns around him, “it’s going to be a late night, but by the evening,  _ all  _ of you will have job offers on your desks, for the second after you graduate. I couldn't be more-”

He heard the elevator ding. Marinette and Chloe must be drifting in, now.

Adrien resumed, “Grateful. Grateful for your loyalty.”

After excusing himself from the university students, he approached them both. 

“Marinette, thank you for finally arriving.” He greeted her, his words coming out more cutting than he intended. 

Marinette frowned, “I’m sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, be better,” he replied, before going on, “let Alya know that I will be holding an employee meeting that is to be live streamed on our social media. Ask her to promote it. Then call our branch offices, make sure everyone is accounted for.” 

“Isn't there more that I can do?”

He placed his hands in his pockets. “There's not much more we can do. My father has done quite enough to drive us into the ground.” Adrien’s eyes widened, “The stock. I haven't even checked.”

“The New York Stock Exchange won’t close until 9PM our time,” Chloe assured him, “we’ll have to see what it looks like after the live stream.”

He nodded, trying to calm himself down. 

Adrien retreated into his office after giving out all of the instructions he could think of, and exhaled. 

Then, he called Alya. 

“Adrien! Hey, uh, are you okay?” 

“Do you want the lie or the truth?” He chuckled mirthlessly. “I was wondering if you could do me a solid and get-” 

“Hold on,” she cut him off, “Nino wants to talk to you.” 

He suppressed a small groan, “Sure.” 

“Dude,” the man was immediately on the phone, “are you  _ sure  _ you want to be working right now?” 

He sat down at his desk, spinning idly in his chair, and grimaced. Eventually, he’d have to move into his father’s office, but for now, he was relishing in the space here.

Breathing out, he answered, “Yeah. There are a lot of good people here and I can’t let them down.” 

Nino sighed. “Look, I talked to Nathalie. She agrees with me. You and her can find someone capable to do it.” 

“I’ll think about it,” he lied. “Can you put Alya back on the phone for a sec?” 

“You got me, blondie,” Alya’s voice cut in, apparently, they were on speaker.

“I have IT setting up a stream on all of our social medias, can we stream on The Ladyblog, or do you think that would be obnoxious?” 

He heard several keystrokes as Alya typed something into her laptop. They must’ve been in the apartment now. 

“I can embed your youtube link for the site,” Alya stated, after a moment. “You’re going to saturate the news for the entire afternoon, dude.” 

“I know. That’s the plan.” 

“Iron your suit.” 

Adrien clicked his tongue, “See, that’s what Gabriel would do. I don’t want to look put together. I don’t want to remind the world that I’m his carbon copy.” 

“You’re not.” 

 

XXX

 

Adrien had not ironed his suit jacket. In fact, he had not worn it as he walked up to the makeshift podium, in a white dress shirt and green tie. A majority of administrative employees were set around him, in chairs, at desks. Chloe had handled an impromptu platform. The camera and mics were around the office, as well. He had one clipped to his shirt.

He felt distinctly naked and boyish, walking up to the podium and setting his notes down. Chloe had coached him on what to say. She had mastered the art of language and sweet-talking years ago. 

Grinning slightly, Adrien ran a hand through his messy hair. His father would not have approved of the lack of professionalism. You do  _ not  _ play with your hair in public, under no circumstances. 

He took in a deep breath, and then tried to appear professional. In truth, he felt like he was back on a runway, with thousands of eyes glued to his every twitch.

At least, with several years of modelling experience, he knew what to do with his hands. 

His eyes caught the faces of his employees, feeling ashamed.

“Thank you all for your patience today,” he started, hoping his voice would carry across the room. “To give you all an update, Gabriel Agreste is currently in a coma. Everything is up in the air in terms of his prognosis, but I’ll do my best to keep you updated on his current medical state.” 

He let out a small breath, and took out the notecard that Chloe had given him, full of talking points. Adrien nodded and looked back up to his audience, “Right, anyway, I want to stress to the highest degree that the company will be launching an extensive investigation, conducted by an independent firm. We’re determined to cooperate fully with investigators to unearth any truths, and to ensure our investors that no company money went towards terrorist activities. 

“As for myself, I’ll be stepping up as active CEO of the company until further notice. I personally had no knowledge of my father’s criminal behavior, and I have zero interest in denying it. I couldn’t be more ashamed of my father’s actions, and the stain it’s left on the Agreste name, and the company he built.” He took in a breath, and went on, “My heart goes out for all of the akuma victims, and rest assured that the Agreste Foundation has already begun researching donating to your cause and support groups.” 

Adrien glanced down to his notes, trying to see if he’d left anything out. He tried to smile, but he didn’t seem to have the strength to. There seemed to be no reason to smile, with the somber energy of the room.

“The company is dedicated to carrying out its promise to deliver new, cutting-edge style, and we fully intend to deliver high-end results  for our upcoming Fall collection,” he added, “We’ll continue to update the public on the current state of the company as we learn new information. Please check our social medias for upcoming live streams. Thank you, have a lovely evening.” 

He stepped away from the podium, and the room was completely silent. He saw Chloe tell the cameramen and system admins to cut the stream. 

She grimaced as she approached him, “You were stiff.” 

Adrien grimaced, “What if I was too loose?” 

“I don’t know,” Chloe replied, after thinking for a moment. She glanced down at her phone, and rolled her eyes. “My father is preparing his press conference.” 

He glanced over at the girl’s phone. It was not Andre who texted her, but Sabrina. “Great.”

Adrien tugged at his collar. “I’m going to go to my office and look through my voicemails,” He told Chloe. “Send Marinette to my office in ten minutes.” 

The blonde stared at him, unsure of what to think, “Marinette?” 

He nodded, and headed into his office. 

His office was probably one of the most colorful offices in the entire building. When Gabriel had first given him the office, it was monochromatic (Gabriel’s old office, before he did a renovation project), grey and red, and harsh angles. 

Of course, it still looked as professional as it could be. There were just many pops of green hues around the office. Bright green binders, cushions, curtains, plush carpet. It was rather jarring. His father  _ had  _ said he could have any color, as long as it was-

_ “Monochromatic, Adrien, one color throughout, and you can pick whatever color you desire. _ ” 

Adrien let out a hollow chuckle as he sunk into his office chair. His father was shocked over the choice of spring green, but he had not said a word. 

He pulled out his phone, looked over his missed calls. Several classmates, a few coworkers, one from Nino. 

After unlocking his camembert drawer in his desk and letting Plagg chow down, he tried to call Nino. 

_ “Heyo, it’s Nino, you’ve got my voicemail. If you’re Alya, I’m fine, probably out late living it up without you. If you’re Adrien, dude, get more friends! Call a girl! Leave a message after the beep, yo.”  _

Before the young man could leave a message, Nino texted him. 

_ Setting Alya up for an interview with Nadja Chamack’s show. Will call later! _

He waited a second. 

_ It’s fine. Was the conference okay? Chlo said I was stiff.  _

After a few minutes, he got nothing, and leaned back in his chair. 

Then, there was a knock at his door, and he frowned, “Come in.” 

He did not want to see Marinette. He didn’t want to see her when he rescued her. He didn’t want to see her in the office, nor during the press conference, and certainly not now. Adrien understood his apprehension now. The young designer was Gabriel Agreste’s  _ favorite,  _ the golden child, the diamond of the company. Now, Marinette left Adrien with a suspicious, bitter, and slightly-jealous feeling. 

Marinette poked her head through the door, “You wanted to see me?” 

“I recall.” Adrien stood. “Please have a seat, Marinette.” 

She nodded, and closed the door behind her. Her body moved mechanically across the room, as though she were thinking far too deliberately. 

“I thought your speech was really good,” she told him softly, as she took a seat across from him. Marinette crossed her legs, and placed her trembling hands on her knees.

Adrien smiled briefly, and wished the moment could last longer. “Thank you for saying so.” 

Marinette tilted her head in a sharp nod.  “What did you want to talk about?” 

He frowned.  _ Here we go _ . “Do you have a guess?” 

Her small smile seemed to malfunction, as she took on several, panicked and confused expressions. “Is that a trick question?” 

Adrien shrugged. “No. I know you were late coming back from your lunch.” 

Marinette frowned. “Things got really hectic, I was watching the news, and then there were the protestors outside the office. It was difficult to get back into the building.” 

He nodded.“I’m sure.” 

She drew her shoulders back. “I had no intention of quitting.” 

“No, I know that,” he said, “you’re loyalty to my father and his company is well-documented.” 

Her nose twitched, and Adrien saw her dig her nails into her navy trousers. She swallowed, “I don’t know what you’re getting at, Adrien.” 

The young man narrowed his eyes, “It...It occurs to me, Marinette, that among our classmates at Dupont, you and I were the only ones who didn’t get akumatized.” 

“So?”

“Why not you?” he wondered. 

Because it was plain to see why  _ Adrien Agreste  _ had never been akumatized by  _ Gabriel Agreste.  _ Marinette was an enigma, a wildcard that had somehow been passed over, something that should’ve been impossible. Gabriel knew her, Evillustrator had taken her on a date, she had won a contest, she was friends with his son. For some reason, she had been ignored.

Her face fell. “Why not  _ me?  _ Adrien, how can you say that? Why not you?” 

He shrugged, “Maybe because you knew all along, and pointed a recluse towards victims?” 

Marinette stood. “That’s-what,  _ ten  _ years? Frankly, I had no clue your father was Hawkmoth, and-” 

She cut herself off, pressing her lips together and squashing her anger. In truth, she’d be the perfect accomplice. Adrien had known Marinette long enough to know that her feelings were muted, and temporary. Still, she had guile, she had guts to get what she wanted. Adrien was certain that she was going over every possible answer she could give, and every consequent outcome. 

“He fought and akumatized teenagers,” Adrien continued, grabbing a pen off of his desk, and twirling it around his fingers absentmindedly. 

She glared at him. “So you think he’d, what, approach me?” 

Adrien blinked, and exhaled, and placed the pen down. “I think there’s no way he did what he did for ten years without someone finding out.” 

Marinette pursed her lips, anger getting her again. “So you’re just pointing fingers until something sticks? We’ve known each other for a long time, Adrien. I don’t have what it takes to be superhero, much less a villain’s henchmen.” 

“You were the only one of my friends that Gabriel liked,” Adrien told her, as though she hadn’t heard it a hundred times over drinks at the bar with their friends. “The only one he actively allowed me to hang out with.” 

“So?” 

“That’s fairly telling.” 

_ What if she gave him the help he needed in exchange for a career?  _ His eyes met Marinette’s, and she was on the verge of crying. 

His eyes widened. “Marinette, I’m…” 

_ What, you’re sorry? You’re not sorry.  _

“Dont,” she sputtered, an odd edge to her voice as tears spilled over, “no one knows anything yet, and everyone’s grasping at straws, including you. You’re demented if you think a fifteen-year-old schoolgirl conspired to commit terrorism with a forty-year-old man.” 

“Today I learned that my father was a magical terrorist,” he answered. “I don’t know what to think, Marinette.” 

She groaned. “Well, it’s not true. Is that all you wanted to say to me? Did you want to fire me?” 

Adrien mouth formed a line, and Marinette grimaced. “No,” he told her. “That would be doing you a favor, and I have zero intentions of doing you,  _ Gabriel’s pride and joy _ , any favors until it’s proven concretely that you had nothing to with this-” 

“But-”

“ _ Or,  _ knowledge of his transgressions,” he continued, and stood, clearing his throat. “That’ll be all, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, please continue your work on the upcoming Fall collection.” 

Marinette scrunched her shoulders up. “Fine,” she stated, through gritted teeth, “have a good day, Mr. Agreste.” 

She turned on her heels, and slammed the door behind her. 


	5. Twelve

 

“You really screwed the pooch.” Plagg floated up, landing on the desk, and staring at his chosen. 

Adrien leaned back, letting his swivel chair tilt backwards as he massaged the bridge of his nose, groaning as he did. Accusing Marinette of conspiring with Hawkmoth did not go as well as he planned. Then again, what was he hoping she'd do? Come clean, admit to assisting terrorism? Like that was a logical thing for any person to admit to? 

_Adrien Agreste. A-dri-en A-gre-ste Proper Noun. Jealous idiot. Son of a supervillain._

In an ideal world, the day would end, and he’d be in bed. That would be too simple, however. If this had all happened when he was fifteen, Nathalie would’ve just sent him to his room, and keep him away from the noise. Now, he felt like a shadow of an adult, trying to pretend to handle everything with utmost precision. 

Speaking of adult responsibilities Adrien didn’t want, he pulled the brooch out of his pocket, and placed it on the desk. Plagg adopted a frown.

“Are you going to activate it?”  

“I can’t even look at it, Plagg,” Adrien answered, standing up. “I need to find a safe place for it.” 

The black cat kwami flew up, and looked out the large windows that took up one entire side of the wall. His shrugged, “You could give it to Ladybug.” 

The man grimaced, and tugged at his collar. “No,” he replied, “I can’t.” Because that felt so inherently  _ wrong,  _ to give away something that belonged to his father. 

Then he realized that he had no idea how Gabriel obtained the miraculous in the first place. Impulsively, he grabbed the brooch and pinned it to his jacket. 

The kwami flew out, and his eyes widened at the sight of the young man. “A-ADRIEN!”

Adrien felt immediately uneasy, and filled with regret for activating the broach in the first place. “How do you know who I am?” 

He frowned, and drew back from his new master, placing his hands together. “My name is Nooroo. You grew up around me, I guess, and my...previous master.” 

“Gabriel.” 

“Oh,” The kwami stated, looking up, “we’re bound to not reveal the identities of any miraculous users. I guess you already know.” 

The butterfly landed nervously on the desk, hell, he hadn’t even looked at Plagg, who sat on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“How did he get your miraculous?” 

Nooroo frowned, “I can’t say, Master, there are rules.” 

A chill ran down his spine. Adrien knew his father had formalities, but he couldn’t have imagined being this stiff with Plagg. 

Adrien stood up, then, and the kwami shuddered away. He glanced away, and he disliked his father a bit more. “Alright. I’ll return you to Fu as quickly as I can.” 

He started to take off the brooch when the subdued butterfly flew up to him, “Wait!” 

The blonde raised an eyebrow, surprised by the outburst, “Yeah?” 

“Is Gabriel alive?” 

“Coma,” Adrien said, “I don’t know if he’ll wake up or not.” 

Nooroo’s face fell, and the kwami looked especially concerned. “Could you...if you put my miraculous near him, he  _ would  _ wake up sooner.” 

The man exhaled a sharp breath. In truth, he wasn’t sure if that was the best thing to do, but he nodded. “We’ll talk about it later,” he replied, unpinned the brooch from his jacket and watching the kwami disappear. 

Plagg shifted uncomfortably. “He’s different.” 

Adrien raised eyebrow, and held out his hand for the small cat. “How so?” he asked. 

The kwami landed, and rolled his eyes. “Nooroo is over-dramtic diva, kid,” the cat replied dismissively, “I know Gabriel is a emotionally-constipated jackass, but this is obnoxious. The Nooroo I know would not be an unfeeling snot.” 

Frowning, the blonde withdrew his hand. Then, he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of a drawer and grabbed his old messenger bag. “Come on, we’re leaving.”

The office had emptied out, save for a few interns, who seemed to be tackling social media. He bid them all a goodnight, and left, hoping not to run into anyone on the way down the stairs. 

He reached the main lobby, noting the security Chloe had deployed, which included a largely private company, as well as a few police officers. Thankfully, the crowd had mostly dispersed. 

“Thank you for your hard work,” he told them sincerely, pushing his way out the door. 

Adrien did not step into a cab, because that didn’t feel safe. Instead, he walked. It was a cooler evening, and he was certain autumn would arrive faster than expected.

Thankfully, the streets were mostly empty for a standard Wednesday afternoon. 

When he reached the hospital, he immediately stiffened, noticing  _ several  _ reporters standing on steps of the building, reporting to large audiences. 

Adrien exhaled, and kept walking. 

The first reporter to notice him was a seasoned veteran on one of the news channels. A middle-aged man that Adrien had probably met once or twice. He did nothing but change his narrative, and turn to him. 

“...And I can see Adrien Agreste, post-press conference, coming up the steps of the hospital.” He raised his an eyebrow and asked, “Care to give us a word, Mr. Agreste?” 

Adrien smiled slightly, feeling uncomfortable to the core of his being.  _ This is what you have to do,  _ he told himself,  _ this is how you rebuild your name.  _ Around him, he watched reporter gravitate towards them “Of course,” he said, almost too enthusiastically, “though it’ll have to be quick, I’m on my way inside.” 

 

“So you’re going to see your father, what do you know about his condition?” 

“Well, like I said earlier,”  _ don’t bite,  _ Adrien thought to himself _ , smile,  _ “we don’t know much beyond the fact that he’s going to be unconscious for an undetermined amount of time.” 

“And you’ll be taking over the company?” 

Adrien nodded. “I have every intention of continuing the legacy of the Gabriel brand.” 

Several microphones were shoved under his nose, and he tried to back away as he was shouted at with questions. Well, not  _ shouted,  _ but the young man was so stressed that every query felt like a shout. “I’m sure you all have questions, and they’ll be answered in time, really, but I  _ need  _ to get inside.” 

He’d have to pull Nathalie away. There was no way that she would’ve left, she simply would not have been able to leave him there. 

He made every attempt at a graceful retreat, smiling and smiling away every muscle in his face until he could open the hospital doors. 

Security had certainly increased; there were two officers at the front doors, and Adrien spotted another by the stairs. He swallowed, and went into the elevator, and pressed the button for the sixth floor. 

The sixth floor had even more police officers, and he saw at least one every time he turned a corner. 

He finally got to his father’s room, and opened the door. 

There was no one inside. 

Well,  _ Nathalie  _ wasn’t there. Gabriel was. Adrien closed the door behind him, and walked over to the side of the bed. He sat down in the chair, and glared at his father. That felt satisfying, he didn’t normally glare at him. 

“Okay, Father, if you’re faking it, now’s the time to let me in on it,” Adrien told him dryly.

Gabriel did not respond, which was probably for the best. 

Adrien leaned back, and glanced at his phone. For a second, he was relieved that there were no new messages, beyond the ones that he had been ignoring before. However, he realized that he would be far more relaxed if he knew where Nathalie was. 

“There’s nothing Nathalie can’t handle,” he told his father, “so I can handle this too. I’m furious and angry and nothing you could possibly say will make any of this better, but I can handle anything at this point in my life.” 

His words felt empty. The room felt empty. It was like his father wasn’t even there. The room was barren, save for a television and two standard hospital paintings on the wall. Were they supposed to make visitors feel calm? At the moment, Adrien was looking over a very plain print of a cluster of flowers, and felt nothing at all about them. 

His nose caught a scent of his father’s cologne, which was unnerving to smell, of all things. He smelt like the ocean in a cold winter, and after-rain. The man blinked back, remembering how much he wanted to memorize the smell, when he was a child. Adrien had resorted to recalling little things about this father, like the number of buttons he preferred on his sleeves, the shade of his socks, and his cologne.  He had been absent, after all.

_ Absent because of what, Adrien?  _

He would’ve preferred the off-putting smell of hospital to his father’s scent. 

Adrien closed his eyes, searching every memory, trying to recall every akuma attack. He was trying to remember a sign that Gabriel knew that he was Chat Noir, but he wondered if fighting Hawkmoth counted as father-son bonding. 

_ Did he know I was Chat?  _

There had to be a clue, some hint his father had left, some shift in dynamic between them, any turn of phrase-

“Kid, whatever you’re doing, you’re grasping at straws,” Plagg’s voice cut through Adrien’s mental cogs, pulling him away from it. 

“What if he knew it was me? What if he knew that  _ today _ when he, oh my god, when-” His voice cut off as he inhaled a sharp breath. His heart rate rose as he fought to keep control of his breathing. 

He finally calmed down, the feeling of knowing that his father could’ve directly murdered him in cold blood that day had passed, and Adrien felt under control. 

“Adrien,” Plagg landed on Gabriel’s chest, and glared at the boy, “you’re not going to know until he wakes up and answers for what he’s done. Don’t dwell on it.” 

Adrien took another deep breath, and nodded.

He called Nathalie. 

She picked up on the first ring. “Adrien, is everything okay?” 

The young man leaned back slightly. Her voice was cool, as though nothing were wrong. Adrien normally texted Nathalie, so her asking if everything was alright over a phone call? That was the most normal part of Adrien’s day.

“Yeah,” he lied, as he was often lying, “I actually came back to the hospital looking for you. I’m surprised you’re not here, actually.” 

“I’m surprised you’re there,” the woman replied, her tone flat. “They pulled me into some precinct for questioning, I don’t know when I’ll be out, I’ve been waiting in the main lobby.” 

“They’re stalling, aren’t they?” 

Nathalie hummed, “Yes, I’m sure of it.” 

Adrien pressed his lips together. “Well, I could come down there and wait with you?” 

“That’s unnecessary.” 

“But I-” 

“ _ Adrien. _ ” 

He stopped talking. Nathalie, who hadn’t been excessively firm in years (see: when she quit her job babysitting a seventeen-year-old boy), typically meant it when she used that particular tone. 

She continued, “You’ve already done enough for today. This situation won’t get fixed in a day. Your father is Hawkmoth. He will still be Hawkmoth tomorrow, and the day after that, and every day for the rest of our lives. Gabriel would tell you that when you try to do everything at once, you end up doing nothing important.” 

“He seemed pretty good at balancing everything and getting everything done.” 

Nathalie chuckled, “And what was I when I worked for him? Decoration? He couldn’t even be bothered to celebrate your birthday, or  _ Christmas,  _ or be present for your childhood.” 

His mother took in a sharp breath, muttered something incoherent, and continued speaking.

“Take my hint, Adrien. You’ve done something today, and that was enough,” Nathalie tried to convince him, her voice soft. “Go home, please.” 

Adrien’s shoulders tensed. “Okay, Nathalie, I will.” 

“Thank you, I love you.” 

“I love you too. I’ll call you tomorrow morning.” 

“Good.” 

Then, she hung up. Adrien stood, brushed off his jacket, and bid his father farewell. 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie placed her phone back on the table. Her heart felt heavier than she had expected it to, after talking to Adrien. 

“Everything alright, Ms. Sancoeur?” 

“Christ, for the thousandth time,  _ Agreste, _ ” she snapped back, harder than she expected it too. She swallowed. “You have my background check in front of you, I took my husband’s name. Address me as such or don’t address me at all.” 

Marie Huron, a hard woman a few years younger than Nathalie, smiled slightly, sympathetic. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Agreste, do you find it difficult when people refer to you by your maiden name?” 

Nathalie swallowed, wondering why that was relevant, but acquiesced, “It was subversive, when we first got married. I kept my name originally, but people seemed to either believe and pretend we weren’t married, or they didn’t want me to feel as though I belonged there, married to him. Dropping my maiden name quickly solved most of those issues.” 

“Well, I’m sorry,” the investigator added again, “I just assumed divorce.” 

She shook her head, and smiled. “Tempting, but no. His will is very clear about my inheritance, if he were to pass away before me.” 

The joke didn’t quite land like she had hoped it would. 

Nathalie cleared her throat. “I’m not going to divorce him, I don’t believe in divorce,” she lied. 

The investigator saw through that, too. 

She frowned, not appreciating her bluff being called. “I love him dearly, despite this.” 

Huron wrote something down.  “That is exceedingly clear, Mrs. Agreste. Can I call you Nathalie?” 

“Nathalie is fine.” 

Then the interview began.

“Did you know your husband was Hawkmoth?” 

“No,” she replied. “Gabriel and I always functioned better as a couple with space. We each have secrets from each other. I didn’t expect this.” 

A lie. The millionth of the day. Nathalie wondered if there would ever be a  point in her life when she wouldn’t be constantly lying. 

“Had you suspected that he was possibly Hawkmoth?” 

Nathalie shook her head. “I didn’t.” 

Once upon a time, she didn’t have to worry about category-five tropical storms of lies. When she was younger, she stressed that her boss would discover that she forged his signature on company documents. 

“And how long have you know Gabriel Agreste?” 

“He hired me when I was twenty-five. I’m fifty-one now, so...twenty-six years?” 

“And, in that time, did you notice any significant behavioral changes in him?” 

“His wife disappeared,” she replied, trying to sound bored, “so, he changed then.” 

Marie nodded, and circled something in her notes. “I see, and after that?” 

“He was always professional with me,” she said, her thumb and pointer finger rubbing together, “outside of romantic pursuits.” 

When Nathalie was a bit older, she fretted over reporters discovering her and Gabriel prematurely, or perhaps a coworker.  _ Or Adrien _ . Adrien was so high up the list that Nathalie often forgot that the boy was her first priority at all times. It was simply second-nature.

It occurred to her that she might have to be honest for the first time in her life, in order to protect him from the mess Gabriel had made. That terrified Nathalie to her core. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway in case you couldn't tell Nathalie Sancoeur is my favorite character.


	6. Eleven

 Marinette had never been more happy to return home to her apartment. Normally, on walks back from work, she’d stop in her parent’s patisserie, grab coffee, or stop in a fabric and notions shop. Today, her feet carried her straight home, and she was eager to be alone. 

Alya was home, however. The people on the street dispersed slightly before dinner, and there was nothing new for the Ladyblog to report on.

She glanced up at Marinette, stood up from her double monitors, and moved to her best friend.

“It was awful.” Marinette hugged Alya as soon as she was within reach. “I feel like my entire life has fallen apart.” 

Alya patted her roommates back. “It couldn’t have been that bad,” she told her, sounding reassuringly. 

Marinette pulled away, and sat on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest in a tight ball. “Adrien accused me of w-working with…” Her voice was trapped in the back of her throat as her eyes welled with tears. 

Alya sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, running circles over with her thumb. “Working with who?” 

Her eyes flicked down to the coffee table in front of her, refusing to look at Alya. “Hawkmoth,” she admitted in a quiet, quiet voice. “Adrien accused me of working with him.” 

Alya hand tightened on Marinette’s shoulder. Her breathing became hard, and for a moment, her eyes screwed shut. Then, she opened, them, blinked, and pressed her lips together, suppressing her rage.  “I’m sorry.” 

She shrugged her best friend away. “You probably believe it, too,” Marinette replied, crying the bitterest of tears.

_ You save a city and your friends think you’re a villain.  _

“Why the fuck would I think that?” Her voice was firm. “I run the  _ Ladyblog.  _ You’re my best friend. I would’ve noticed if you were slipping away to work with that monster. And you’re a genuinely good person, Marinette. There’s no way..” 

Breathing, Marinette shook her head. Because she  _ wasn’t  _ a good person. A hero would’ve saved Hawkmoth from falling, and she hadn’t. A hero would’ve noticed that her boss was sneaking off during akuma attacks, and she failed to do that, too. 

_ How could I have been so dumb?  _

“You must’ve been horrified. I’m so sorry you went through that alone.” 

“He could’ve accused me of having an affair with his father and it would’ve had the same effect,” Marinette replied. “I’m just-I’m  _ done  _ with Adrien, Alya.” 

Alya chuckled, “Come on, babe. Adrien’s had a tough day.” 

She tilted her head back, staring at the ceiling and uncurling her body. “He accused me, a friend he’s known for years, of being an accomplice to his father’s activities. I thought…” 

_ I was stupid to think,  _ Marinette corrected herself. 

“I thought our friendship was more than that,” she said, eventually forming her thoughts together.

Alya nodded. “I’m sure he’ll apologize soon. If not, I’ll knock his teeth in, since he’s not modelling anymore.” 

“It could always be worse,” Marinette told her friend, “I could be in Adrien’s shoes right now. That would be worse.” 

She glanced at her phone, and grimaced. “Or Ladybug’s,” Alya murmured. “I would not want to be her right now.” 

Marinette’s eyebrows pushed together. “What?” 

“I can’t imagine what she’s feeling about this whole thing,” the journalist replied. “Her arch-nemesis is in the hospital because of her. It’s so complicated now because the man isn’t even  _ awake.  _ There won’t be a trial until he wakes up.” 

“It’s not like she failed,” Marinette said, as she listened with growing horror. “She’s a hero.” 

Alya nodded. “Obviously, but the  _ entire  _ process is going to get dragged out longer than it should be, you know? And Ladybug just has to suck it up. She has to face him as soon as she wakes up again. That legal battle? What if he sues her personally? What happens then?” 

She shook her head, her mind suddenly filling with possibilities and outcomes. Panic quickly changed into helplessness. There was nothing she could do about it now. “I don’t know,” Marinette replied. “I’m...I’m excited that you’re going to get to report it. Hell, you might get a Pulitzer by the end of the year.” 

Her best friend grinned, and that did some to ease the storm swelling in Marinette’s stomach. 

 

XXX

 

Adrien turned they key over in his apartment, and opened the door. He glanced inside, seeing if he would be alone. 

Chloe and Nino were sitting on the couch, drinking wine. 

He had wished he could have the evening to himself. In truth, he had expected Chloe and Nino to be out drinking or avoiding Adrien somewhere. 

“Hey, champ,” Nino greeted, giving his roommate an awkward smile, and setting down his glass. 

Adrien smiled, and placed his hands into his pockets as he stepped into the living room. “How was your day?” 

“Ah…” Nino trailed off, looking warily over at Chloe. 

Chloe stuck her tongue out. “ _ We  _ decided not to talk about it, and have been watching anime. Apparently, someone likes Ami more than  _ my  _ favorite character,  Minako.” 

_ Oh, thank god,  _ Adrien thought, sitting down on one of the loveseats. “That’s great, I’m surprised it’s just you two, though” 

She raised her eyebrow at him, “How so?” 

“You normally drag Marinette and Alya here when you want to distract me from something.” 

Nino swallowed, and glanced at his phone. “This one’s all you, Bourgeois,” he muttered, texting something into his phone. 

“What? That’s not fair!” 

“I don’t make the rules,” he replied, shoving his phone back in his pocket, and ignoring the playful punches Chloe landed on his shoulder. 

Adrien frowned. “It’s just weird that they wouldn’t be here.” 

Then remembered that he accused one of his close friends of working with Hawkmoth. “No, I...a thousand things happened today, guys. I totally forgot.” 

Nino exhaled, “She’s really upset, dude.” He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “I mean, I get it, we all do, but man, it’s  _ day one. _ ” 

Chloe shrugged. “Look, you didn’t know what it was like in the office. And at least she heard an official accusation from Adrien. She won’t be shocked if investigators accuse her too.” 

“Or accuse me,” Adrien added, “ _ or  _ Nathalie, who is in questioning.” 

“I mean, you know me. I  _ love  _ Nathalie, but she’s still Nathalie Agreste, at the end of the day. She’ll do anything to protect you, dude, and she’d probably do anything to protect your dad.” Nino replied sadly. “So, there’s no way she didn’t know.”

Adrien squirmed, “I don’t know if she knew.  _ I  _ didn’t know.” 

Those words felt hollow, and he knew it was a meaningless comparison to draw. 

_ Why would you know, Adrien? What would I possibly gain from telling you?  _ Gabriel’s voice sounded so logical in his mind, but the tone bordered on a sneer. 

Chloe shifted, “Well, I guess it explains why he was always obnoxiously private.” 

 

XXX

 

When the night ended, and Adrien was alone in his bedroom, he placed the butterfly miraculous in a small fireproof safe Nathalie bought him ‘in case your building burns to the ground and you don’t want to get a new passport’. 

He burrowed underneath his covers, trying to find some kind of peace. 

In truth, he was drunk. Earlier, Adrien had opened a bottle of wine for himself, and supplemented his liquid cleanse with leftover Chinese. It was not sitting well.

Chloe had crashed on the couch, down for the count, Nino had gone to bed, and Adrien didn't feel like going on patrol. Now, he was in bed, with nothing to do, wide awake.

He pulled out his phone, and stared at more messages. 

None from Marinette, which was probably for the better. 

He went through his contacts, and clicked on her name. Then the screen on his phone changed to just her name, and a small tone was playing. A tone specifically known a the dialing tone. You know, the tone the phone makes when it’s calling someone else’s phone. 

_ Fuck,  _ Adrien realized, _ it's dialing. _

“Adrien?” She spoke over the sound of wind. 

“Hey! Marinette-um, how are you?” he asked her quickly, trying not to sound intoxicated and failing miserably.

He heard her sigh. “It's one in the morning, so, I was...I was sleeping.”

“It's windy where you are though,” he whispered.

“I'm on our balcony now,” she said. “Are you okay? Where are you?”

Adrien chuckled. “I'm at home. I wish I was with you, though.”

She was unamused. “Why? Would you apologize?”

“No,” he replied. “No, I don't know why I said that. I don't know why I called.”

His voice trailed off. Maybe it was because Marinette was closer to Gabriel than he was. Part of him wanted her to have every answer to questions he had about his father. 

“Didn’t you talk to my dad that morning?” he suddenly asked her, sitting up. For a minute there was silence. “Mari? You okay?”

Her breath hitched. “I did. He...he missed the meeting that morning. Gabriel said he wasn't feeling well and sent Grace home. He asked me to give him a copy of my notes for the designers and…”

Marinette’s voice trailed off. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

“No. Are you?”

“Not really,” Adrien admitted. Then, he asked, “are you still mad at me?”

“Yeah. Are you sorry?”

“How about this? I’ll be sorry when it’s proven that you had nothing to do with Hawkmoth,” He promised her. “And I’ll take you out to dinner, afterwards, if you’re not mad.” 

She let out a sigh. “That’s not fair.” 

“I don’t know who to trust, Marinete. My life kinda fell apart today,” he reminded her. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, maybe? Is that okay?” 

Marinette didn’t speak for a moment. He heard a door click, and then, a body sinking into a mattress.

“Yeah, Adrien. That’s fine, I’m headed to bed. Goodnight.”


	7. Ten

Adrien woke up to the faint glow of Paris. That is to say, the sun had not risen, but the city hardly slept anyhow. 

Then, a second later, he remembered the events of the day before, and he wanted to fall back asleep, to disappear forever in the sheets of his bed. 

He sighed, and rolled over to Plagg, sleeping on the other pillow, curled up. Scratching behind the kwami’s ears caused him to stir. 

“Come on, let’s go on patrol,” he whispered, glanced at this clock. It was around five in the morning. “We can watch the sunrise.” 

“I don’t care about the sunrise, kid,” Plagg hissed, rolling over. He mumbled something about seeing it a billion times, but Adrien ignored that.

Getting out of bed, he showered and changed into his suit of the day, knowing he’d head straight to the office afterwards. Then, after brushing his teeth, he came back to his bedroom, unplugged his phone, and placed Plagg (still sleeping) in his inner coat pocket. 

“...Adrikins?” 

His head snapped towards the couch in the living room. He went to her, and bent down, kissing his friend’s forehead. “Go back to sleep, Chloe, you’re hungover.” 

“Mhmmff...okay,” she replied through a mangle of blond hair and sweatshirt. 

Adrien smiled, and left the apartment, locking it behind him. 

He stepped out onto the street, and immediately saw a police car parked outside of his building. The police officer waved to him, and he smiled back politely, before heading down the street. 

They must’ve been worried that someone would attack him. He was slightly thankful for the protection.

There was a twenty-four hour coffee shop a few streets down, not a far walk in the slightest for him. In fact, he enjoyed the somewhat chilly stroll. 

The bell on the door jingled as he stepped into the empty cafe, and an employee came to the front. One he knew, an Amelia, a student at a university, studying linguistics. This he knew, not because they were friends, but because he had been coming to the coffee shop almost every morning for several years. 

“Mr. Agreste! G-good morning,” she greeted him nervously, glancing down at her shoes. “The, um, usual?”

“Hey, Amelia, and yeah, same thing as always,” he answered, trying to ignore how uncomfortable he was making her. They normally spoke to each other, but today he kep silent.

“So, big day today?” Amelia looked up at him casually.

Adrien grimaced. “Not as big as yesterday. Are you okay, by the way?”

Amelia pushed a strand of blue hair out of her face and tilted her head to the side. “Why wouldn't I be?”

_ Because I'm here? _

He swallowed, “Right. Yeah.”

“It's a little weird,” she whispered, so her boss in the backroom wouldn't here. “But you're a good guy. You never hit on me. You’re not a rude customer. I’ll get over the weirdness soon.”

She rang him up, gave him the price, and he handed her the correct amount of cash. 

Amelia smiled. “Good! Try to take it easy today.”

He laughed. “I’ll be okay. Thanks, Amelia. Have a good one today.”

“You too, Mr. Agreste.”

Adrien nodded to her, and took the coffee and the small bag of food, and left. 

He glanced around, noticing that the streets had gotten slightly busier than before, and ducked into an alleyway. 

Hiding behind several boxes, he opened his suit pocket. Plagg immediately perked up once he caught a whiff of cheese. After the cat chowed down, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. 

He liked having breakfast on top of the Louvre. It was relaxing, to tear away pieces of bagel and drink hot coffee. 

Sounds of soft padding landing behind him drew his ears back. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting a spotted Ladybug, with a cup of coffee.

Even through her mask, he could spot the bags under her eyes. Her skin was not as radiant, and she looked more defeated than victorious. 

“Hey,” Ladybug breathed out. “I couldn't sleep.”

“Yeah, me too.” He glanced away from her, staring down at the paper lid of his coffee.

She sat down next to him. For a moment, they sat together into the silence. 

Fidgeting, Ladybug’s hands curled and uncurled around her coffee. She blew strands of hair off of her forehead. Her eyes darted around the city, pretending to scope out for crime. 

Then, Chat Noir couldn’t take her stalling. “Was there something you wanted to say, Ladybug?”

“The Agreste mansion is going to get searched at noon today,” she admitted. “The police have been watching Adrien and Nathalie Agreste since the story broke, as well as the house and employees.”

Chat tried not to let the anger on his face show. 

_ You have always been naive, Adrien. _

“What does that have to do with us?” he snapped at her. “We should let the police handle things.”

Ladybug balled her fists. “Because, Chat, if he has any magical weapons or artifacts we don't want that in the wrong hands.” 

The cat exhaled. “So what, we search the house? The  _ whole  _ house? That's insane.” He leaned back, his back pressing into the glass. His coffee and patience had ran out. “Nathalie Agreste is more than capable of hiding evidence. Anything he had in that house has most likely already been destroyed or well hidden.”

“Why don't you want to look?”

“It's not our job,” he pointed out. “We did what we were chosen to do. Hawkmoth is gone.”

He hopped up, and bit into the last bite of his bagel. “I have an early day at work, so I'm gonna head out. Take care, m’lady.”

 

XXX 

 

Adrien had desperately hoped that his partner would not follow him. 

The mansion wasn't a far trip for him by any means, but he did stop a few streets back, forcing him to walk five minutes. 

Hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he walked through the city. He had been a superhero for almost ten years, and yet he hadn't realized he was being followed in the first place. 

There was one police car on each of thl four streets that surrounded the Agreste mansion. He tried to ignore them as he punched in the code, opened the gate, and went in. He waited for the gate to lock behind him, and headed up the steps. 

When he entered the foyer, Nathalie was heading down the central stairs, in a robe and barefoot. 

Her eyes widened. “Adrien! It's too early to be-”

The young man met her in four paces, and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. “They're going to search the house at noon. Don't ask me how I know-”

“ _ Adrien-” _

He cut her off, holding her at arm’s length. “I don't care about protecting my father. I care about protecting you. If there's evidence here that you knew, you have to get rid of it.” 

She frowned. “I agreed to the house getting searched, Adrien.”

His eyes popped out of his sockets. 

She placed her hands behind her back, and glanced behind her shoulder at the giant portrait on the wall. It was of her, Gabriel, and Adrien, painted when she had married into the family. They were glowing. They were happy. 

Now, Nathalie looked miserable as she looked back at him. 

“I’ve agreed to fully cooperate with the police and tell them everything I know to the best of my ability,” she announced. “I will be making a deal with prosecutors in the upcoming weeks. I’m not leaving-”

Nathalie stilled. Her eyes fixated on something behind him, and Adrien turned. 

Ladybug stood at the entrance of the dining room, and she was speechless. 

He felt himself wanting to glare at her, but instead, he smiled, he pretended. Placing on the mask he was born wearing, he greeted her, “Ladybug, what can I do for you this morning?” 

She frowned. Ladybug blushed, Then, she steepled her fingers and walked towards the bottom of the stairs, near where they were. “I was concerned, as a superhero, that your father might have some magical items that I wouldn’t want falling into the wrong hands. So-I was, um, hoping for your help.” 

Adrien frowned, and glanced over to Nathalie, who looked rather uncomfortable, half dressed and undone. 

“I’m more than willing to cooperate.” he replied, forcing each word out of his mouth, despite the bile. “We can wait for Nathalie to change first, can’t we?” 

Ladybug smiled gently, “Of course.” 

“Adrien can start the tour in the office,” Nathalie stated, before turning up the stairs towards her bedroom. 

Ladybug glanced over to him, looking rather dazzled, and he turned away, if only to hide how uncomfortable he was. “Let’s start, then.” 

 

XXX

 

Adrien typed his father’s password into his computer, and placed his left ring finger on the fingerprint scanner. Ladybug looked on. 

“I just think he would have  _ physical  _ evidence.” 

The young man completely agreed, but he shook his head anyway. “Father always cared about security and privacy. Anything would be encrypted, behind two, three-factor authorization, or in a safe that only he would be able to unlock.” 

He started going through his father’s personal files. 

Ladybug scowled, and leaned against the desk, looking back at the large portrait behind him. 

“Why does he still have this?” she spoke aloud. “Doesn’t that bother his new wife?” 

Adrien grimaced. “I don’t know,” he replied, “when he wakes up, I’m sure he’ll tell you that he was married to my mom for _almost twenty years_ before she disappeared and the painting is worth several million euro.” 

She huffed out, and glanced back down at the monitor. Adrien had been going through random PDFs of books Gabriel had scanned. They were illustrated pages of fashion magazines from the nineteenth century, but maybe his father hid pages of magical textbooks among them. So far, he had found nothing. 

He switched over to scans of his father’s personal property insurance. Adrien didn’t think he would ever actually list magical paraphernalia on legal documents, but it was worth looking through. 

“I really think this useless,” she told him, matter-of-factly.

“You’re welcome to leave, if you find this useless,” Adrien snipped back, then froze.

He glanced away. Now was  _ not  _ the time to argue with his partner. 

“I mean, not that I’m not appreciative of how cool you’re being, ah, cooperating, that is to say,” she stammered, trying to salvage the tension in the room. “I mean, if I were you,  _ I  _ would-” 

Adrien’s turned to stare at her, watching her expression morph from nervous excitement to horror. 

He glanced back to the top of the computer monitor. The most important thing right now was to not break down in front of her. Adrien couldn’t clue her in on what he was feeling.

“I’m sorry,” she stated, leaning closer to him, “I shouldn’t pretend to know the first thing about what you’re going through right now.”

The young man checked his father’s personal email, ignoring her comment because he had no motivation to enlighten her on his life experience so far. 

Then, her hand went to his shoulder. For a second, it was so comforting. Ladybug had done it often, to him as Chat, to civilians, to anyone who looked like they needed a hug. For a second, he was relaxed. 

In the next second, Ladybug spoke, shattering Adrien’s bliss. 

“Your father did horrible things.” 

Adrien pressed his lips together, and logged out of his father’s computer, just to stall his words a bit longer. “We  _ all  _ do horrible things.” 

Ladybug smiled, an automatic reaction to her confusion. “What do you-” Then, she stopped talking, and it was suddenly clear what he had said to her.  _ She  _ did horrible things. 

Her fingers pulled away, as though the fabric of his jacket had burned her. She seemed horrified.

“Do you think I did that on purpose?” She asked, her voice low.

“I don’t know, did you?”

Then, after a moment, her voice hardened, “You have no reason to be cruel to me, Adrien.”  

He did not look up at her, but he heard her breath catch.The room seemed to get colder.

Pushing back the desk chair and standing, he turned to Ladybug coolly. Adrien wanted to cut her further. He wanted to yell at her for wanting to search the mansion. Now, he wanted to scream and kick over how she towards him. 

Instead, he tried to smother his rage, and put on a polite smile. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have said that,” Adrien pressed his lips together.  “I know you tried your best yesterday, but…” 

_ Here lies Adrien Agreste, who dug his own grave.  _

“But,” he went on, swallowing hard, “I think it’s unfair for you to be here, in fact, I can’t help but feel-” 

He stopped himself. It was impolite to just bare one’s feelings out like dirty laundry. Raised on that philosophy his entire life, Adrien suddenly found himself at a slight loss for words.

“Feel what?”

“I feel as though this isn’t your responsibility, being here, going through my father’s things,” Adrien finally said, because he couldn’t just  _ tell  _ her that he was in love with her.

“Protecting Paris from the evil magic is my job,” Ladybug replied. “We don’t know what else your father could have around here.” 

Adrien sighed, unable to disagree with her. She was right, but heavy-handed. 

Then, Nathalie entered the office, fully dressed. Almost pristine, too, if she had on her makeup. She glanced to them, her eyes narrowed. “Did you show Ladybug the safe?” 

Adrien felt Ladybug’s glare on him. “I was leading up to it, actually,” he lied. Then, he checked his watch. “I need to head into the offices, but I’m sure you two can handle this.” 

Then, he escaped, because he didn’t know what else to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Gabriel/Nathalie outtake, in case you want to read it!: [x](http://gabriel-fucking-agreste.tumblr.com/post/161533478060/outtake-from-running-out-of-oxygen)


	8. Nine

Ladybug watched as Adrien left the office, and then felt Nathalie’s eyes on her. Nathalie had met Ladybug before, of course, for the odd akumas around Agreste mansion, and the one or two that targeted her specifically. Nathalie was not a fan. 

She could still hear the “You are  _ too  _ young to be throwing your life away” lectures in her ear. 

Placing her hands behind her back, the heroine frowned. Taking several steps away from the desk, Ladybug cleared her throat. “The safe?”

Frowning, Nathalie coolly walked past Ladybug, to the portrait of Adele Agreste. Then, she pulled it back, revealing a small safe. “This is the only thing in the house no one else knows about,” she told her.

When Ladybug joined her side, Nathalie punched in the code. It beeped, and then opened. 

Inside, there was a small picture of Adele, a travel guide to Tibet, a small case of CDs, and nothing more. 

“I believe he had a book in here on miraculous,” Nathalie told Ladybug pointedly, “but Adrien borrowed it without permission and lost it. Gabriel assumed you stole it from him.” 

Ladybug fidgeted. “That was years ago, when I was fifteen, maybe.”

Nathalie’s shoulders squared, a look of fury crossing her face. “And it didn’t occur to you to wonder why Adrien had that book in the first place?” 

“I heard it belonged to Gabriel, after the fact,” Marinette admitted slowly. When Adrien had searched for his missing book, he had mentioned it to her and Alya, but Marinette had done nothing. Fu had distracted her with training and stories, and had taken the book off of her hands.

Now, she was consumed with guilt. She could’ve defeated Hawkmoth years ago, if she hadn’t assumed Gabriel was using the book as a fashion text.

Nathalie’s hand brushed the girl’s shoulder. “There’s no point in dwelling,” she told her sternly as she closed the safe. “You clearly confiscated what magical artifacts he already had on hand.” 

Ladybug, drained enough as it was, agreed. After all, even if Gabriel woke up, there was no way he’d return to the mansion. “ _ And  _ you still have my e-mail, in case something turns up?” she asked. 

“I do,” Nathalie answered, putting the portrait back in its place. “Believe me, I don’t want the wrong people to get their hands on anything dangerous, either.” 

The young woman put her hand out for Nathalie to shake. “Then I’ll get out of your hair, thank you for cooperating.” 

Mrs. Agreste took Ladybug’s hand, shook it, and replied, “I’m more than happy to help.” Then, she wouldn’t let go, and her grip tightened.

“However,” Nathalie added in a theatening tone, “I don’t want you going anywhere  _ near  _ my son under any circumstances.” 

Ladybug frowned. “I-” 

Nathalie’s hand let go, and Ladybug’s hand pulled back sharply, on instinct. “You can show yourself out, Ms. Ladybug.” 

“But-” She wanted to protest, of course, because it was Adrien. Adrien, who was a complete jerk by all accounts, but still her friend. 

“Have a lovely rest of your day,” Nathalie remarked, not giving her any room for argument.

 

XXX

 

Marinette had raced into the office after meeting Nathalie. When she stepped into the elevator, she peeked down at Tikki, who was eating a cookie in her purse. 

“What do you make of all this?” 

“I think you need to give this whole ordeal some space,” the kwami immediately replied. “Tensions are really high, Marinette.” 

She nodded, agreeing. “I’ll be cool.” 

Her kwami giggled. 

“I  _ will! _ ” Marinette promised, her voice laced with indignation. 

When the elevator dinged, Adrien was standing at the receptionist desk, having a subdued conversation. He glanced to the door as she stepped through it, and then glanced back to the intern behind the desk. 

Then he froze, and stared back at her as she walked by him, heading towards her office. 

_ Ass,  _ she thought. She would’ve preferred him ignoring her to the wide-eyed expression on hsi face. 

She closed the door behind her and took off her jacket, hanging it on a coat stand by the door. As she was sitting down at her desk, Adrien opened the door to her office. 

“Do you have a minute, Marinette?” He asked, closing the door behind him. 

“You’re signing my paycheck, aren’t you? All of my minutes in this building are  _ your  _ minutes,” Marinette answered with a deadpan expression.

“Ah,” Adrien said, taking one of the seats across from her desk. “I came in here to apologize for calling you last night. I was not feeling well-”

_ AKA I was drunk.  _

“-and it was inappropriate. I’m hoping we can put it behind us and continue working together.” he finished. 

Marinette leaned back, slightly stunned. “Have you changed your mind?” 

“About you possibly working with my father?” Adrien glanced at his wristwatch. “I’ve already hired several lawyers, and a few investigators to turn this office upside down during the afternoon, so hopefully something definitive will surface before the police get here.” He looked up at Marinette. “You can’t blame me for being careful, Mari. It’s  _ not  _ personal.” 

Her eye twitched. “Say it’s not personal.” 

“I already did,” he told her in a confused tone.

She shook her head gently, though her gaze was icy. “Say it again, if you could.” 

“It’s not personal.” 

Her eyes widened, and Adrien shifted under her stare. She knew, now.

Marinette glanced down at her hands. “Why are you lying?

He glared at her, which was a final effort to hide the truth from her. “I’m  _ not _ .” 

“Tell me it’s not personal, then.” 

“It’s  _ not _ -” 

Adrien stopped himself. He took in a deep breath, and glanced up at the ceiling, and blinked hard. He stood, and looked down at her. “I don’t think I should-” 

Marinette slammed her fists down on the desk. “Why can't you just tell me? I would consider  _ forgiving you  _ if you bothered to be honest!.” 

“Mari-”

“No!” she shouted back. “You don't get to-”

The door to Marinette’s office opened abruptly, and was slammed shut as Chloe entered. 

“It is too early for this nonsense,” she said. Her tone would've been terrifying, had she not been obviously hungover.  “The entire office can hear you, Marinette.”

Marinette sat down, and attempted to compose herself. “Adrien won't tell me why he's personally treating me horribly.”

“I already told you that I think you worked with my father. I couldn't have possibly been more clear.”

Chloe groaned, and pressed her back against the door, leaning into it and sinking to her feet. “You'll both be implicated, you moron.”

Adrien whirled to her, shocked. “I'm sorry?”

“You're his son, Adrien,” Chloe replied in a tired voice. “You're so close to him, there's no way you wouldn't be considered a suspect. You think it's impossible because it's  _ you _ , and you can't see how anyone would suspect you.”

This  _ couldn't  _ be happening. “We weren't close.”

The blond rolled her eyes at that. “To the press, you are. Adrikins, I'm Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of Andre Bourgeois. I know what I'm talking about because he's gone through half a dozen scandals in my life.”

Adrien shook his head, unwilling to agree. “Not like this.” 

She clicked her tongue in response. “Well, I’m sure investigators will look over your schedule.  _ Both  _ of your schedules, as well as email chains and paper evidence documenting just how many meetings you two have missed since working here.” 

He slowly turned back to Marinette as they both adopted expressions of growing horror. Of course, all three of them would miss meetings and notice  the other two were absent as well. Hell, even if Adrien realized that Marinette missed a meeting, he’d ignore it. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to the fact that he  _ also  _ missed the meeting. He’d forgive and forget. 

Adrien briefly wondered if his father and Marinette did the exact same thing, and ignored his absence in an effort to protect themselves. 

Chloe, impatient with silence, groaned at the two of them. “Just. Stop. Shouting. All of our coworkers can hear you and it’s not helping the mood. I need you two to suck it the fuck up, bury it the fuck down, and put on a brave fucking face for them.” 

She left, closing the door gently behind her.

Marinette drummed her fingers along her desk. “Well,” she breathed out, her voice hollow. “We’ll have to hope that our absences don’t align with akuma attacks, won’t we?” 

_ Well, I  _ am  _ Chat Noir, so what’s your excuse?  _

He cleared his throat. “We will.” 

“You’ll find out soon enough that I didn’t work with your father, Adrien,” Marinette stated. Then, she fidgeted, and looked up. “I wish I could say that I’m accusing you of working with Hawkmoth. I-I wish I was that petty, but I’m not. I’m never going to be. I’m still furious. but I’m smart enough to know you wouldn’t have worked with him at all.”

Adrien grimaced. “That’s foolish of you, isn’t it?” 

She glanced up at him, startled. “Do you want me to suspect you?” 

“No,” Adrien replied, “I don’t. However, you should, so it’s fair. So it’s safe.” 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie had been as polite as she could be with the investigators, but she was not as helpful as she could’ve been. It had taken them a majority of the day to go through the entire house, with about a dozen of them relaying questions to her via walkie talkie. She had stood in the foyer with Marie Huron.

When her team had swept everything, Nathalie and Marie walked from room to room, if only so the lead investigator could verify that her underlings had not missed a thing. 

She was pulling at the spines of books, looking for a secret entrance, which amused Nathalie to no end, but she helped her. 

“I hope today was better than yesterday,” Huron told her. 

The woman clicked her tongue. “Ladybug searched the house this morning, or,  _ attempted  _ to.” 

Her eyes locked onto the back of Marie’s head, who had frozen in place. Her eyes darted at the various titles of the books in front of her, trying to make sense of it all. “Why? What did you do?” 

Nathalie turned around, and leaned against the bookshelf. Her eyes did not stray from the investigator, however, because her reaction was everything. “She found out that you all would be searching in the afternoon, and wanted to insure that the French government would not get ahold of magical artifacts.” Her voice had remained level, but then she added, “Gabriel didn’t have any, as far as I know.” 

“Did she find any?” 

“No, I convinced her that she wouldn’t find anything, and she left,” Nathalie replied. “However, I felt that you should know that she was here.” 

Marie nodded. “Do you suspect she’ll return?” 

“I’m not sure,” Nathalie said, in a carefully-faked unsure tone. “Though, I do want to be as cooperative as I can be. Should I be helpful if Ladybug does return?”

“No,” Marie replied firmly. “Ladybug is attempting to tamper with and steal evidence. I need to inform my higher ups, and they can decide if it’s worth bringing to prosecutors.” 

Though Nathalie wanted to, she did not smile at the thought. “Alright, I’ll do that.” 

 

XXX

 

When the investigators finally left the mansion, Nathalie walked up the steps of the main stairs, looking up at the family portrait. It was mostly in red oils and acrylics, and she still remembered the conversation she had had with her husband about it. 

_ “Red? Gabriel Agreste, that doesn’t suit you,”  _ she had said, glancing around the largely black and white foyer.  _ “It sticks out like a sore thumb.” _

He had pulled her closer, and kissed her candy-red streak of hair on her temple. “ _ It suits me perfectly, I’ve found. _ ” 

She had laughed. “ _ It’s intimidating! _ ” 

Gabriel acquiesced at that. “ _ That too. Another reason to keep it. _ ” 

Now, she stood in front of it, running her fingers along the side of the ornate frame. She felt the latch on the bottom left side, and pressed it. Gabriel Agreste had his motifs. 

She pulled back the portrait, revealing a small set of stone, spiral stairs. Rolling her eyes, Nathalie began to climb the staircase. 

The desk where Gabriel kept his notes was still in the same corner of the lair. She lowered herself into his cushy chair, and glanced down at the two small folders. On one folder were meticulous sketches of Ladybug, and on the other, Chat Noir. The sketches documented their main fighting moves, the way Ladybug threw her yo-yo, and how Chat Noir utilized his staff. 

Her finger brushed over Ladybug’s folder, and then both folders burst into flame, and Nathalie yanked her hand back and pushed away from the desk as heat shot out in all directions.

When the fire put itself out, there was nothing but ashes. Nathalie flicked at a bit of soot with her finger, and wondered if the folders would reform. 

Still, there were questions in the back of her mind. Gabriel, who had been largely solitary as a supervillain, had gone out to personally confront Ladybug and Chat Noir. His wife had a hard time understanding why. 

She clicked her tongue, and hazarded that the answers she seeked had just burnt to dust.

Nathalie leaned back, and huffed. Iff she wanted answers, she’d have to ask Gabriel herself, somehow.


	9. Eight

Hiding out in his office for the next two days had proven to be the most productive two days of Adrien’s career. The investigators were running around the office, of course, but they were slow to get to him. Hell, they had not pulled Marinette for an interview. 

Chloe said they were gathering all the evidence they could before questioning, and make him nervous.

There was a knock at his door, and he glanced up, expecting a police officer. 

Instead, it was Nathalie. 

“Free for lunch?” She asked him quietly. 

Adrien nodded, and stood. “That’d be great.” 

He pulled his coat off a hook in a small coat closet in his office. 

Then, he heard a soft exhale. He looked at Nathalie with a quizzical expression. She shook her head. “I have stood in this office a million times, and it’s so odd now to see you here.”

“I’m not quite used to it,” he admitted. “I feel like I'm filling in for him, and that he’ll walk through this door and tell me to get out of his chair.”

“I have a feeling that he’ll never step foot in this office building again.”

“That's even weirder.”

“Fair point.”

Nathalie opened the office door, and led him out of the room. Adrien followed her out, and watched most of his employees politely ignore the flitting around of investigators and detectives. 

Marinette stood outside her office, glaring at nothing in particular, waiting. Not for them, but for the detectives to get out of her office, please and thank you. 

Then, she spotted Adrien and then, Nathalie. She seemed to falter, but regained her composure, and placed her hands behind her back.

“Ms. Agreste,” she greeted Nathalie carefully. “It's good to see you. How are you?”

Nathalie did not smile, but her eyes lit up. She liked Marinette, after all. “I was built to survive. Is Marie Huron in your office?”

“She is,” she answered, avoiding the scrutinizing look coming from her boss. “Just standard procedure. They're copying my data and searching my things.” Her voice betrayed worry, and she tried to peek into the office without looking obvious. 

“Don't stress over it, Marinette.” Nathalie looked at Adrien. “Your friends and family all support you, I’m sure.”

Marinette smiled, though her eyes looked hollow. “Thank you, Nathalie.”

Marie Huron stepped out of the office. “Nathalie! I didn’t realize you'd be here today.”

Nathalie shrugged. “Just a standard lunch with my son. Family is-” 

The investigator laughed. “Important. Yes. I’m sorry, I wish I could talk more, but there’s work to get done. We’ll speak later, I’m sure.” 

“I’m sure,” she answered, watching the woman go. 

“We should get going, Nat.” Adrien looked at Marinette. “Call me if I'm needed.”

 

XXX

 

“There is no reason to give Marinette the cold shoulder, Adrien.”

Adrien stared down at his sandwich in the secluded restaurant. Guilt was a natural reaction. Marinette was nice. Nathalie liked her, which was not a common occurrence. 

“She might’ve been working with Hawkmoth.” 

Nathalie took a sip of water, and squinted. “I suppose it’s possible. He’s lone wolf, but a man of opportunity. He would pull someone in with the right amount of skills provided he could offer a good amount of leverage in return.” 

He shot her a meaningful look.  _ Like you.  _

She shook her head. “It’s unlikely but the investigators will confirm or deny your suspicions soon enough.” 

He nodded, and took a bite of sandwich. “So, how have you been?” 

She hummed, “Try again, darling.”

Rolling his eyes, he asked, “What did you invite me to lunch for?” 

Nodding, she leaned in. “There’s something that the investigators didn’t find.” 

Adrien eyes felt like they would pop out out of his sockets. “Please tell me you’re kidding. Nathalie you  _ need  _ to hand over that evidence.” 

She shook her head. “It’s nothing that would implicate Gabriel.” 

Adrien exhaled. “Okay, what is it?” 

“A miraculous,” Nathalie replied, in a voice that implied that it certainly would implicate Gabriel Agreste.

He felt his throat tighten. “What? Which one?” 

Nathalie pulled a black box out of her purse, and slid it over to him. “The Peacock. I need you to return it to its rightful owner. They call him The Guardian.” 

Adrien took the box, and opened it. It was the same brooch he had seen all those years ago. He had mistaken it for something that belonged to his mother. 

Oh. 

He closed the box. No point in looking at it and realizing that he could’ve returned it to its rightful owner years ago. 

“Who’s was this originally?” 

Nathalie shrugged, “I’m not sure. Gabriel had it in his safe. He said it was a miraculous. It was an extra security measure, the way he talked about it. I’m certain you saw it, and thank everything in Heaven you didn’t take it. I redirected Ladybug and sent her home before she could snoop for it.” 

Adrien placed the box in his pocket, and tried to ignore Plagg flitting around his coat. “Why can’t you hold onto it a little longer?” He asked her, in a hollow voice, because he wished that she could wave a wand and make all of his problems go away, like when he was younger. 

She glanced down at her soup. “If Gabriel had the Butterfly miraculous, he would heal faster and wake up sooner.” Nathalie pressed her lips together, and gestured to his pocket. “If I have that miraculous, I’ll use it to attack Ladybug for the Butterfly miraculous.” 

Adrien nodded, swallowing hard. “Couldn’t you tell them? They might agree with you that his healthy is a priority.” 

Nathalie shook her head. “Ladybug is too close already. Moreso, I’m not about to draw attention to the fact that his wife  _ also  _ has a miraculous.” 

There was a small lapse. “You would become a supervillain for him to wake up?” 

She nodded, with a small laugh. “It’s selfish.” Then, she was blinking hard against her lower lashline. “It would be in his best interest if he never woke up, wouldn’t it?”

He exhaled, and reached across the table to put his hand over hers.  “I want him to wake up too. I have questions. He needs to answer for what he did.”

Nathalie offered a small smile. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out. He’s more resilient than anyone expected him to be.” 

Adrien sobered at the thought. He took a sip of water, trying to block out the image of his father on the pavement, dead by all accounts. “I agree, but if we want him to wake up, I can see about getting the butterfly miraculous closer to him.” 

“ _ What?  _ Adrien, give me back the miraculous.” Her voice was suddenly saturated with panic. “You can’t throw your life away!” 

He held up a hand, shaking his head softly. “I can politely ask Chat Noir or Ladybug to visit him, as a show of good faith. What are the odds that one of them has the broach on their person?” 

His mother tilted her head to the side, and thought. “High,” she eventually guessed. “There’s no way a superhero would leave a dangerous miraculous unsecured in their home.”

 

XXX

 

Adrien had been avoiding the aura healing parlor for as long as possible. Two days wasn’t  _ so  _ bad, actually. Avoiding things he didn’t want to deal with turned out to be a skill he was proficient in. 

He browsed in a bookstore down the street, working up his nerve. The peacock broach was in his breast pocket. After his lunch with Nathalie, he decided to leave the butterfly broach at home, in a locked safe. His father would need it to heal, but that wasn’t new information. 

_ Do you even want him to get better? Do you want him to wake up?  _

Shaking that thought away, he pulled a travel book off the shelf, and Plagg landed between scenic photographs of Tuscany. 

“The cheese here is better.” 

Adrien did not hear him. 

Of course he wanted his father to wake up. Of course he did. That was a normal, normal thing to hope for. Giving Fu the butterfly broach would only slow the process down. Adrien would’ve preferred it all be over with by now. 

Over, as in, his father waking up and facing the consequences of his actions. 

Nathalie had said that there would be no easy fix in a day, or a week, or even a month. Moth. Month. Adrien was trying to accept that notion. It was hard to swallow. 

“You’re gonna give him the peacock?” Plagg cut through his ward’s thoughts. 

Quickly glanced around, he looked back down at his kwami. “Obviously.” 

The cat shifted. “You’re not going to ask Duusu any questions?” 

“No, Plagg,” Adrien replied, closing the book on Plagg. 

Phasing through the pages, he frowned. “So, like, you’re just gonna ignore the fact that Daddy Agreste had not one, but  _ two  _ miraculous in his possession?” 

Adrien glared at him. “First of all, never call him ‘Daddy’ again. Second of all, I’m perfectly fine with leaving some mysteries unsolved.” 

“Listen, I hate Duusu, but you should ask him questions while you still have the chance.” 

“No.”

“Kid-” 

“I have  _ enough  _ on my plate, Plagg,” he interrupted. “I have a dozen other questions for Fu. Let’s just go.” 

 

XXX

 

Ladybug had come through the side door of Fu’s parlor, and sat down on the couch, waiting politely. Of course, the Guardian knew she had arrived. The sounds of tea being fixed drifted in from the other room. 

Her day had not started off well. Her office had been searched top to bottom, revealing to her coworkers the extent at which Marinette Cheng loved pastry. Her e-mails had all been seized, which would soon reveal the many threads about missed appointments, late entrances to meetings, and overall MIA behavior. 

Marie Huron told her they’d be in contact very soon. It all made her forget about seeing Nathalie and Adrien, both of whom had made themselves scarce over the past few days. 

The tiny man came in with a small tea set. “Ladybug, to what do I owe the pleasure?” His voice was as soft as it normally was. 

She took the small cup of tea, and inhaled the scent, letting out a relaxed sigh. “I’m here because I feel so alone right now.” 

He shook his head, sitting on an armchair across from her. “You are never alone, Ladybug. You have Chat and I, as well as family and friends.” 

She glanced to the side. “I suppose it’s not that then.” 

“Guilt, Ladybug?” Fu stirred some honey into his coffee. 

Ladybug leaned back, pressing her hands into the floor. “I don’t know. The police are going to start investigating me for being close to Mr. Agreste in my personal life. I don’t know what to tell them.” 

“It will iron itself out,” Fu assured her patiently. “You are not the first hero I’ve met in this predicament. If I know Gabriel’s type, I know he will clear your name in time.” 

She shook her head. The thought of Gabriel holding her fate in his hands was daunting. At least, in terms of jail time. “I just feel like I’ve done more harm than good.” 

He nodded. “It’s natural to feel conflicted about these sorts of things. What’s important is to focus on the good you’ve done. Hawkmoth is defeated, but alive, no?” 

“Barely.” 

“You don’t know that for certain,” Fu replied with a smile. “I’ve heard good things about the durability of an Agreste.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him, “What have you heard?” 

“I cannot say.” 

It was here, a bell jingled, indicating that someone was coming through the front door. Ladybug froze in place, her eyes locking with Adrien Agreste, opening the sliding paper door into the private room. 

He breathed out, a tough breath for him to take, it seemed.

“Mr. Agreste,” Fu stood, greeting the young man. “It’s good to see you again.” 

_ Again?  _ Ladybug’s mind was racing. How could Adrien know about this place, and why would he come here?

Adrien stiffly shook the Guardian’s hand. “Of-Of course. It’s always a pleasure. I needed to speak to you, actually.” 

Ladybug stood. “I’m sorry, I believe Master Fu and I were in the middle of a meeting. Now isn’t the best time.” 

She needed Fu to help her sort out her feelings. Chat was unavailable. Alya couldn’t be spoken to about it. Her parents were a continent away, visiting family. It felt as though there was no one to turn to. 

He glanced to her for a moment, and offered her a placating smile, and pulled out a small, eight-sided box. “Just returning something to Fu, it’ll only take a moment.” 

Her heart felt like it was stopping in the middle beat. In less than a second, she had bounded across the room, and effortlessly shoved Adrien against the nearest wall. The box clattered to the floor as he slammed into a picture frame with a grunt. 

“Why in the living  _ hell  _ do you have a miracu-”

It was at this point that a bird of blue and red sparkles flew between the two of them. Ladybug jumped backwards, frightened (despite the fact that she knew it was a kwami), and Adrien dug himself further into the wall. 

“Adrien!” The bird exclaimed, “It’s so so so good to see you!” 

“You  _ know  _ him?” Ladybug yelled over the bird’s incessant chattering. 

“I don’t know what he is, I’ll have you know,” Adrien snapped back at her. “Mind your own business, for once.” 

The kwami glanced between the two of them, and then looked back at Adrien. “Where’s…” the kwami trailed off, and landed on the ground next to his miraculous, where it had tumbled out of the box. “Where’s Gabriel?” 

Ladybug took in a trembling breath. Duusu was Gabriel Agreste’s kwami. She stared at Adrien, trying to discern what did and didn’t surprise him.

Fu bent down, and scooped up the suddenly weak peacock, and the miraculous. “It’s alright, Duusu.” 

The kwami flew back from Fu, floating in front of Adrien. It seemed the kwami found an anchor in him. “What. Happened.” He glared at Ladybug, “What did you  _ do?  _ Why were you activated? Where’s my ward?”

 

XXX

 

Adrien placed his hand out, for Duusu to settle into. “He’s in the hospital, at the moment. He was Hawkmoth, and he had...an accident.” His voice was soft, as he was attempting to calm down the firebird. 

It had quite the opposite effect. Duusu burst into tears and Adrien’s eyes turned to saucers. Plagg did not cry. His kwami whined and moaned and played dead, but never cried. He assumed they lacked the ability. No, Duusu was straight up crying salty tears into Adrien’s hands. 

“Oh my god he’s totally dead and you’re just  _ lying  _ because you’re Adrien,” Duusu wept. “All you ever do is try to make everyone happy!” 

He cleared his throat, if only to cover up Plagg’s snickering in his coat. “I am not lying,” Adrien insisted, trying to sound firm. 

_ I was trying to sound like Gabriel, actually.  _

“Yes you are, you monster, you fiend, you absolute demon-” 

“ _ Duusu _ ,” Fu cut the kwami off. “That is  _ enough.  _ Gabriel is alive. In fact, why don’t you go with Adrien to the hospital and see for yourself?” 

He picked up the box, and placed the broach back inside, and the kwami disappeared. 

Fu exhaled. Ladybug looked stunned. Adrien was wiping off kwami snot into a handkerchief. “Care to explain, Fu?” 

“I gave the peacock miraculous to your father, clearly, they were a perfect match,” Fu replied quietly. 

“A  _ perfect  _ match?” Ladybug sounded incredulous. “That bird was the most annoying thing I’ve ever met. The Gabriel Agreste I’ve met would’ve strangled him.” 

The Guardian tilted his head to the side, “They balanced each other out, which isn’t uncommon for miraculous users. I believe Chat Noir could explain it to you, to some degree.”

Adrien smiled, not because he was happy at the thought of speaking to Ladybug. No, he was delighted that a kwami drove his father up a wall for an undisclosed amount of time.

“Unfortunately, Duusu isn’t the type to believe something until he sees it for himself,” Fu added slowly. 

“Like my father,” Adrien replied bitterly. “I can take Duusu to the hospital and explain everything to him, if that’s easy for you.” 

“What?  _ Absolutely  _ not!” Ladybug turned to Fu and insisted, “you  _ can’t  _ let him walk around with a miraculous. It’s completely irresponsible.”

The Guardian passed the box back to Adrien. “It’s perfectly safe. Adrien and I have known each other for years, after all.” 

Adrien shrugged at Ladybug, adding, “And hey, if you had actually  _ tried  _ illegally searching my family home, you would’ve found the broach.” 

She glared at him, not knowing what else to do. “Well why didn’t you give it the broach to me this morning, if you had it all along?” 

He looked stiff for a second, then cleared his throat. “It had nothing to do with you. I came to return this miraculous and get answers. That’s it.” 

Fu frowned. “We’ll certainly have things to talk about when you return.” 

Adrien nodded. “In  _ private _ , ideally.” 

Ladybug huffed, but did not respond.

He frowned, and shifted awkwardly. “I’ll leave you both to your meeting, then. I’ll be back later tonight, Fu, after I see my father.” 

“I’ll see you soon, then,” Fu answered with a low voice, trying to convey some meaning. 

A meaning Adrien did not want to catch. Probably some discussion about the butterfly miraculous, or the implications of pushing one’s father off of a roof and nearly killing him. He left quickly. 


	10. Seven

Adrien closed the bedroom door behind him. Thankfully, Nino was at the recording studio. Plagg flew out of his coat, as he was hanging it over his desk chair. 

“Not one,” the cat announced bitterly. “Not two, but  _ three  _ miraculous. You might as well be the Guardian.” 

“I can count, Plagg. And no, I’d rather not ever do Fu’s job.” Adrien moved towards his window, and shifted the blackout curtains over. 

Sure enough, he saw a flash of red with black spots, ducking down from the roof across the street. He exhaled, and turned back to Plagg. Sorry, Plagg and Nooroo, who had previously been napping in a cocoon of blankets. 

“Ladybug is going to follow me all the way to the hospital, and then all the way to Fu’s,” he commented, pulling out the miraculous box as he did. Plagg quickly zipped away. He opened it, and held the brooch in his hand. 

“Oh lord, Adrien,” Duusu cried as he appeared. “I simply cannot  _ breathe  _ when I’m stuck in there, don’t you know? It’s so cruel the way you treat me.” 

Then, the peacock spotted Nooroo. “Nooroo, you little ward-thief! I can’t believe, of all the kwami in the entire universe, you’ve done this.” 

Nooroo settled furthered into this blanket. “I did not have a choice,” he answered. “As usual, I might add.” 

The peacock rolled his eyes. “There’s  _ always  _ a choice. Did you try crying? Gabriel bent over backwards for me when  _ I  _ cried.” 

Plagg landed next to Adrien’s ear, hanging on loosely to strands of hair. “Please bring Duusu to the hospital, I cannot deal with-” 

“Plagg!” The peacock dashed and tackled the kwami. “Oh my god, you’re here too!” 

The black cat zipped away. “Get away from me.” 

The kwami laughed at that before dive-bombing towards the cat. Plagg jumped out of the way, slamming into Adrien’s chest and scrambling to hide inside his shirt. 

Adrien held up a hand to the kwami who was pursuing Plagg, and frowned. “You said you wanted to see Gabriel for yourself, let’s go.” 

Nooroo settled onto the bed, his expression neutral. 

Adrien glanced away. “Did you-um, need anything, Nooroo?” 

The butterfly looked up at Adrien, slightly surprised. “I wanted to go, too, but I can see that you have your hands full.” 

Duusu whirled to the butterfly. “Oh. I’m sorry. Are you talking about me? You can say my name, Nooroo.” 

“I was going for subtlety, Duusu,” Nooroo replied calmly, fluttering his wings. “But yes, I meant you.” 

Plagg bumped into Adrien’s chin. “They don’t get along. Let’s just  _ go. _ ” 

Adrien frowned. “We can  _ all  _ go, Nooroo. It’ll be fine.”

The bird crossed his arms defiantly, “No we can’t.” 

 

XXX

 

Adrien did not think he would survive the trip to the hospital. Nooroo and Duusu not only had to be kept apart, but their miraculous, too. God forbid Duusu’s broach touched Nooroo’s. He put a baseball cap on, just so Plagg could get a break from both of them. 

When the driver dropped him off at the hospital, Sabrina Raincomprix was waiting for him. He glanced over his shoulder, scoping out his police detail before turning back to his former classmate. 

She walked over to him in a confident stride, and he winced as he heard her heels click across the concrete. “Adrien. How are you doing?” The woman asked, pushing up her glasses. 

The contrast between the she girl she once was, and the shark she was now was disarming. 

He peeked down at her lanyard. Mayor’s Aide. 

“I’m doing well, despite the circumstances,” he told her, heading towards the hospital steps. “Did you want to see my father?”

The redhead hesitated. “I’m actually in a hurry.” 

She hopped up a step or two on the stairs, so she was level with him. He was quite taller than her. “Mayor Bourgeois would like to see you. As soon as possible.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Why would he like to see me?” 

Sabrina glanced away. “He wouldn’t say.” 

“Look,” Adrien told her, moving past her up the stairs, “I don’t really want anything to do with Mr. Bourgeois. I’m not really out for anything or anyone except my family.” Then, he thought about it. “ _ And  _ my employees,” he added decisively.

“This is about your family, Adrien,” she replied. 

His eyes widened. Then, he took in a deep breath. “My father made his bed. As far as I’m concerned, he can lie in it.” 

The redhead frowned. “Right. So you won’t mind if we shut down your business for the investigation.” 

The man balked at that. “Excuse me?” 

“I mean, the DCPJ is working with Paris officials,” Sabrina explained. “It would be easy, getting a court to agree that all Gabriel business, domestic and international, should be at a standstill until everything can come to light.” 

Adrien took in a shaky breath. “That’s  _ thousands  _ of employees around the world, Sabrina. You can’t just-” 

“We can,” she cut him off. “And I doubt your company would make payroll if the doors closed.” 

He didn’t respond, focused intently on keeping himself composed. Still, he trembled at the thought of what would happen if his company came to a screeching halt.

Sabrina met his eyes, keeping her cool. “When can you meet Mayor Bourgeois?”

 

XXX

 

When he stepped into the hospital room, Nooroo and Duusu flew out of Adrien’s jacket to Gabriel’s bed immediately. 

He closed the door behind him, trying to mentally shakevoff the words  of Sabrina Raincomprix. 

Duusu landed on Gabriel’s breathing chest. The kwami was so talkative, it seemed, but now, he was silent. He lied down, his fanned tail sprawled out as his head dropped onto his former’ ward’s torso. 

Nooroo floated down onto one of the bed rails, his face blank. 

Adrien sat down on one of the chairs, grimacing at the scent of flowers under his nose. The room had several pungent arrangements. 

Plagg peeked out of Adrien’s shirt collar. 

“Did you think we were lying?” Plagg asked. 

Duusu looked over to him. “No, but  _ two  _ of Gabriel’s miraculous are better than one, in terms of healing and getting better.” He glanced over to Nooroo. “How much did you break him? He looks torn to pieces.” 

Nooroo glanced away. “We were not suited for each other.” 

Adrien pushed his eyebrows together. “He looks the same.” 

The peacock rolled his eyes. “Has Fu taught you  _ nothing _ ?” 

Freezing, the young man stared at the peacock, who for a second sounded like his father in tone. “What?” 

Sitting up on Gabriel’s chest (leaving feathers all over his medical slip, really), he looked at Plagg, before staring at Adrien. “If you were to put on a miraculous not suited to you, you would be damaged. Soul wise. Like scar tissue that never fades, or in Gabriel’s case, somewhat fresh scabs that can  _ still  _ be healed if Master Fu decides to come here.” 

Adrien leaned back in his chair, looking down at his father. Stubble grew across his father’s cheeks, chin, and below his nose. Now, his father seemed older. That was the thing about parents. One day they’re young and spry, and it seems like a day later they’re confined to a hospital bed, withering away like fallen petals. 

“Ten years just gets somewhat fresh scabs?” 

Duusu shrugged. “He had  _ me. _ That counted for something. If anything, kwami are just amplifiers. We take your soul and make it  _ shine.  _ Let’s say that Nooroo had to scratch through a fresh wax, fresh paint job,  _ and  _ he only started rusting the car.”

Nooroo glared at Duusu. “I wasn’t  _ that  _ bad for him.” 

“How do you know?” Duusu whirled to the kwami. “How the hell are you qualified to assess the damage on  _ my  _ ward?” 

The butterfly flew up to Gabriel’s heart monitor, which Adrien had drowned out as soon as he got into the room. Now, the repeated, consistent beeping was grating on his nerves. Nooroo didn’t seem to mind it. 

The butterfly stared down at his brother, his voice almost malicious, but not quite. “He’s alive, isn’t he?” 

 

XXX

 

On his way to Fu’s, Adrien spotted Ladybug across the street. So, ducked down a backstreet, dipping into an alley. Then, Chat Noir barreled through a restaurant to cross into the next backstreet. Of course, he apologized on the way through the building. 

Adrien couldn’t outrun Ladybug, but Chat Noir had a small chance. 

Extending his staff, he grasped the edge of the roof. 

Then, he looked up at Ladybug, who looked shocked to see him. 

He froze. As far as reveals went, this was embarrassing. His brain went through a train’s length of curse words in multiple languages. 

Then, he clambered onto the roof, “Ladybug, I can explain ev-”

She spoke abruptly, cutting him off in a rush. “Have you seen Adrien Agreste?” 

Well. 

“I have not,” he smiled weakly, not quite disguising his relief. Hopefully she mistook it as happiness to see her. He stood, and put his hands on his hips, hoping to hide the telling bumps in his streamlined costume. Miraculous did not conceal under the tight leather. “Were you looking for him?” 

Ladybug turned away from him, scanning the streets around her. “ _ Fu  _ thought it would be a good idea to let him walk around with the Peacock miraculous.” 

Chat joined her silently. “If you know he has it, and you saw him with it, you can approach the authorities if he misuses it, Ladybug.” 

“You don’t sound as concerned as I do,” Ladybug turned to him, her voice impassioned. “I’m slowly learning that being a supervillain isn’t an isolated situation. Gabriel Agreste is dragging down everyone who was ever around him. If Adrien followed that same path, he would do the same.” 

Chat Noir, who happened to be Adrien Agreste, looked at her. “Like who? Do you know anyone in his circle?” 

Ladybug shook her head. “A good amount of his friends have been akumatized. And there’s the girl who helped with Evillustrator. Scarface-his stepmom, too.”

That made him wince. He did not like fighting Scarface. Actually, the thought of his father akumatizing Nathalie made Chat Noir want to vomit. 

“Adrien’s a good guy, my lady,” he told her. “He won’t misuse that miraculous, I’m sure.” 

She seemed to doubt that, but said nothing of it. 

He shrugged, pretending not to care, of course. “If Fu thinks it’s okay, it should be fine.”

“But-”

Chuckling, he knocked into her slightly, trying to dispel her worries. “Since when did you start rebelling against every authority figure in sight? The police  _ and  _ Fu know what they’re doing, bugaboo.” 

She glared at him. “That’s a different sentiment from earlier this week, Chaton. You were mad that I was going to search the Agreste mansion.” 

“I told you not to, if I recall.” 

“Yeah.” 

“And you did it anyway, so let’s hope it doesn’t blow up in our face,” Chat told her. “You  _ can’t  _ interfere with investigations like that.” 

Ladybug exhaled. “It was a bad idea.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You won’t hear that from me again, Chat.” She pointedly replied. “It was  _ awful. _ Adrien Agreste has claws.” 

He held up his hand and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, glancing down at his claws. “Like mine?” Chat asked her quietly, because he felt like being especially obnoxious. 

“ _ Worse _ .” She lamented. “I was trying to comfort him about his awful father and then he just looked at me and turned what I said against me. He was so cold.” 

She suddenly looked at him, and his ears drew back as her expression morphed into a glare. He was  _ smiling. _

“I’m sorry,” he replied, barely containing his smirk. “I told you not to go, didn’t I?”

“Come on, Chat.” 

He walked to the edge of the roof, and pulled out his staff. “I think you got what you deserved, and I hope we don’t see any repercussions for it. I’m gonna head home, my lady. Take care.” 

Before she could say goodbye, Chat Noir leapt off the building, in the opposite direction that he needed to go. Ladybug couldn’t know that he was headed back to Fu’s. 

XXX

Chat Noir crouched down on a roof near Fu’s, watching Ladybug scope the building. She had not quit for an hour, at least. 

He lost his transformation, and Plagg floated down next to him. 

“She’s persistent,” he commented. 

“I know,” Adrien replied, scooting backwards towards the fire escape. “I wish she had more faith in me.” 

“We  _ all  _ do horrible things,” Plagg mimicked him. “You reap what you sow, kiddo.” 

“I meant as Chat,” he said. “I couldn’t care less about what she thinks of my civilian self.” 

The cat floated down with him as he descended the metal stairs slowly. “Why?” 

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to tell her who I am now.” He shifted, looking up to make sure he was out of Ladybug’s line of sight. “Adrien Agreste, son of a supervillain? The secret identity has lost its appeal, now.” 

Plagg bumped into his ward’s forehead. “Adrien Agreste, hero of Paris, bringer of cheese.” 

Adrien laughed at that, dropping down into the alley with ease. Then, he crossed the street and headed towards Fu’s front door. All the while, he felt his lady's eyes burning into his back. 


	11. Six

* * *

He stepped into Fu’s studio, and pulled the peacock miraculous out of his coat as he sat across from the Guardian. 

Duusu emerged from one of Adrien’s sleeves, and Nooroo from the other. 

“Are you convinced?” Fu asked the kwami. 

He nodded. “I suppose I am.” The bird looked back at Adrien. “Thank you.’ 

“It was no trouble,” he assured him. 

Fu took the peacock miraculous, and placed it into an eight-sided box. Duusu disappeared and Nooroo shrank away, into the crook of Adrien’s elbow. 

“Before you say anything,” Adrien told Fu. “I’m  _ not  _ giving up the Butterfly miraculous yet.” 

He nodded. “I agree. Gabriel will wake up, provided you keep bringing Nooroo with you. I’d leave the task up to Duusu, but…” Fu flashed Adrien a knowing smile. “He can be a bit high maintenance, and you have enough to stress about, don’t you?” 

Smiling at that, he glanced down at Duusu’s box. “I can’t imagine how my father dealt with him.” 

“Oh, Gabriel pretended that it was a non issue when we saw each other. Duusu was always a ‘perfect partner’. Of course, Duusu was  _ not  _ perfect when we met. Gabriel lost his composure constantly.” 

Adrien chuckled at that, and then Plagg came out of his shirt collar, and flicked his chosen on the nose. “ASK. HIM.” Plagg flew away from a swatting hand. 

Fu took a sip of his tea, and glanced over to Wayzz, who was peering over a newspaper. “Was there something else you needed, Adrien?” 

He swallowed. “Did you know my father was Hawkmoth?” 

The Guardian looked up. “I didn’t.” He replied, smiling gently. “If I had known, I would’ve informed you and Ladybug immediately.” 

Adrien grimaced. “Yeah,  _ but  _ you knew he was Paon. If you didn’t know he was Hawkmoth, why didn’t you have him re-enter the field and help? He would’ve been a valuable member and mentor to the team, Fu.” 

Fu frowned. “I mean, by that point, he was retired with a child-” 

“That  _ child  _ was me!” He cut the man off, and then quickly apologized. “This just doesn’t add up.  _ Why  _ did you let him carry on for ten years? Why did you activate the miraculous he needed in order to succeed?” 

“I did what I thought was best, Adrien,” he replied. “Gabriel was trying to find your mother. I was not about to get in the way of that.” 

Adrien blinked. “She’s  _ dead,  _ Master Fu. Did you want him to succeed?”

The Guardian frowned. “Your mother was the original wielder of the butterfly miraculous. We don’t know for sure what happened.” 

He glared at Fu. Adrien, of course, had come to terms with his mother’s disappearance. Obviously, it hurt, but pain faded. It was not fair of anyone to throw it in his face to manipulate him. “So you knew? Did you want us to defeat Hawkmoth or did you want him to find my mom?”

“Adrien-” 

“You could’ve ended everything years ago,” He told the Guardian, his voice rising. “You  _ ruined _ my life, Master Fu! My father is in a coma and I’m a suspected accomplice to his work. Do you have any idea how awful things are?” 

Fu frowned, “There’s also-”

He stood, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to hear from you unless there’s an emergency.” 

 

XXX

 

“Adrien, it’s always a pleasure to see you.” 

He glanced over to the window where Mayor Bourgeois stood, looking down at the reporters below. Of course, news of Adrien’s meeting with him had spread as soon as he had confirmed the appointment. He was hounded as soon as he stepped out of the car. 

“You as well,” he replied, trying to sound formal. He had sat in on meetings between his father and the mayor, and hoped to replicate Gabriel’s level of detachment. 

Andre looked at him, clearly seeing right through that facade as he chuckled. “How have you been?” 

Adrien sat down in the chair across from the mayor’s desk. “I’d prefer to cut to the chase. Due to recent circumstances, I’m going to need to suspend all campaign financing, as I feel it’s inappropriate, again, given the circumstances.” 

“That was nicely rehearsed,” the man replied softly, sitting down at his desk and peering towards him. “However, that’s not why I called you in.”

“If it’s about my father being Hawkmoth, I’m already in the beginning stages of philanthropy projects around the city,” Adrien told him. “I’m fully committed to fixing the damage Gabriel Agreste has inflicted.” 

The mayor shook his head. “I couldn’t care less about Hawkmoth and what he did. What matters is that he got me elected.” 

Adrien leaned back, “I don’t know-I didn’t know you were working with him in that way.” 

Andre shook his head, and his grin faded. “No, no. Hawkmoth created fear, and incumbents like me stay in office based on their voter’s fear. They want a politician who can keep them  _ safe. _ ” 

The tips of his fingers twitched. “Then you should have nothing to worry about, you’ve kept Paris safe for years.” 

“Sure,” Andre agreed. “When there was a  _ threat _ , I kept them safe. There’s no threat now. Therefore, no fear.” 

Adrien frowned. 

Andre handed him a file. “You are under intense scrutiny, aren’t you, young man?” 

He opened it, looking over official photographs, transcripts of questionings, personal notes of detectives. It did appear that he was a high-profile suspect in aiding and abetting terrorism. “I am,” he finally answered, closing the file and handing it back to the mayor. “I’m looking forward to the undeniable conclusion that I’m an innocent man in all of this.” 

The Mayor tilted his head to the side, considering Adrien for a few moments. “It’s irrelevant if you’re innocent. Do you think I can’t make this all go away?” 

“There’s a catch.”

The man held up the file. “ _ This  _ can and will go away, however, I need you to stick to a script.” 

Adrien frowned. “What kind of script?” 

“My kind of script,” he told him. “I’ll have an aide e-mail the points and counterpoints to you. Then, you’ll make a few appearances, present my arguments, and all of this police nonsense disappears.” 

The Mayor’s smile returned as he reached for a cup of coffee on his desk, taking a small sip as Adrien’s contemplated his choices. 

“Did you talk to Nathalie about the same deal?” 

Andre snorted. “That little golddigger has already made her bed with that Marie Huron. She’ll come out of this just fine, don’t you worry.  _ You  _ won’t, if you don’t make the right choices today.” 

Adrien bristled. “Okay.” 

“I’ll be holding a speech next week. I expect you to stand beside me.  _ With  _ Chloe.”

He froze at that. “I can’t convince Chloe to do that, Mr. Bourgeois.” 

Andre stood, shaking his head. “You can, and you will. I’m late for a meeting with my public relations office. Please show yourself out, Adrien.” 

“Have a good day, Mr. Bourgeois.” 

“Please, call me Andre.” 

 

XXX

 

“I don’t fucking care,” Chloe snapped at him, finally raising her lungs to properly yell. “On the list of things I don’t  _ fucking  _ care about, that’s at the top of my fucking list.” 

Adrien sank further into the couch, and Alya poked her head out of the kitchen. “Hey. Fuckers.” The name calling meant nothing, Alya was trying not laugh. “I said no work talk. Nino’s trying to make dinner.” 

“I  _ am _ making dinner!” Nino called. “It’s going fine!” 

Alya rolled her eyes, “Talk about something else.” 

Chloe crossed her arms. “Count your lucky stars that Marinette is busy with her parents right now. I think she’d kill you if you-” 

Her mouth slammed shut. She sucked in a breath. 

“I’m very sorry,” she said in a monotonous voice. “I was not thinking.” 

“I don’t care, Chloe,” Adrien replied, patting her shoulder. “Can you do this for me? I think it’ll be a one time thing.” 

“What about Mari?” She asked quietly. “Can’t they cut a deal for her?” 

Adrien shook his head. “I didn’t ask. We can ask after the speech.”

 

XXX

 

Marinette was just happy to sit on the couch with her parents, over food her and her mom cooked. She had been visiting often, because they were a close-knit bunch, and her parents didn’t seem to mind her sudden need to see them. 

In the back of her mind, she tried to ignore that her parents were waiting for Mayor Bourgeois’ speech. 

“What do you think he’ll say about Mr. Agreste?” Sabine asked Marinette. “Were they friends?” 

Marinette, who had made the brave decision not to bother her parents with her police investigation, smiled. “I think Mayor Bourgeois was banned from our building.” 

She glanced to the news channel, on mute as she watched people setting up the press conference room, and the countdown in the lower corner of the screen. Five minutes. 

“Was he?” 

“I think Chloe begged Mr. Agreste, and she and Adrien convinced him to issue the ban.” 

Tom looked over at his daughter warily, “Is Adrien alright?” 

Marinette froze. Adrien had not come up during their conversation so far, and now the young woman was fidgeting. “He’s  _ okay. _ He could be better. He has his stepmom and they’re really close. And Nino and Chloe.” 

Sabine raised her eyebrows, “And you?” 

“A-And me, I guess. Things are tense,” she added. “Mr. Agreste and I worked closely together and I think Adrien was a bit jealous? I don’t know.” Marinette glanced to the screen. Four minutes until Bourgeois’ speech.

“He’s under investigation, isn’t he?” Sabine asked, placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “That must be so rough.” 

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, I guess. It’s just hard to think about because I know I’ll have to get a new job, mom. I can’t  _ keep  _ working there.”

Her parents exchanged a glance. “And we trust your judgement,” Tom replied, “but don’t you think you’re being rash? You could easily run the place.”

“Adrien would run it. I would be-” she glanced away, “-his senior designer, I  _ guess.  _ If he doesn’t fire me.” 

Sabine laughed, “Why would he fire you?”

Her daughter laughed, “Ah, well, you see, I don’t want to worry you but...um,  _ I’m  _ also under investigation for working with Hawkmoth.” 

Tom’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding?” 

“I really wish I was, dad.” 

“It’s you, Mari! How could you possibly get mixed up in all of this?” Tom asked her, his eyebrows pushing together. 

Sabine placed a hand on her husband’s arm, but looked at her daughter with a firm expression. “Explain. Now.” 

Marinette leaned back, and ran a hand through her hair. “Well, Mr. Agreste and I worked closely together and I suppose from an outside perspective we seemed rather familar.” 

Tom’s face turned to disgust. “Were you two  _ intimate?!” _

“TOM!” 

“IT’S AN HONEST QUESTION.” 

“NO!” Marinette exclaimed over the two of them, standing suddenly to refute the claim. “It wasn’t like that, not ever. He was my mentor. Christ.” She sank back down into her chair, then glanced at the countdown on the television. “It’s starting.” 

She watched Adrien Agreste walk onto the small stage, with Chloe at his side. Then, she saw Andre walk on stage, beaming at both of them. 

_ Oh god.  _

 

XXX

 

“For every victory, there is a tragedy,” Andre began, speaking clearly into the microphone. “Several days ago Paris learned that one of the most feared man in all of Paris was also one of the brightest.” 

Adrien tried to politely glance around the press room, his mouth a neutral line as he did so. Chloe, on the other hand, was actively pursing her lips and glaring at anyone who looked at her. 

“Gabriel Agreste was a very dear friend of mine, a  _ good  _ friend of mine, I knew him quite well.” Mayor Bourgeois looked around the room. “Now, not a lot of people know this, but Gabriel, Chloe, Adrien and myself are like family. We’re all incredibly close, so this whole thing? This is tragic.” 

He glanced back at Adrien and Chloe, and then back to the reporters and cameras. “It was painful to learn that Gabriel has allegedly terrorized this city for a decade. We were all in shock. However, I felt something gnawing at me. It  _ wasn’t  _ Gabriel Agreste, my friend of more than twenty years. It was the  _ miraculous. _ ” 

Chloe frowned and glanced over to Adrien.  _ What have you gotten me into? _

“Gabriel Agreste was a loving, family man for years,” Andre went on, pretending to look down at his pre-written speech. “He was a beloved beacon within the community, a small-business owner-”

_ Who happened to be born into a family worth millions,  _ Adrien thought, hoping his irritation wouldn’t show. 

“-with a bright future ahead of him, simply the brightest.” Andre waved a hand. “He somehow managed to acquire the butterfly miraculous after his wife died and it consumed him. It ate him up to his core.” 

He took in a deep breath, which wavered. It was completely faked, as well as the broken tone in his voice as he went on. 

“Today, two of our greatest in Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir. They’re heroes, in case you didn’t know,” Andre added, with a certain sparkle to his voice. “But I do not want to sit around and wait for them to become as corrupted as my dear friend became. I will not wait for  _ either  _ of them to become villains.”

Adrien felt Plagg and Nooroo squirming around in his pockets. He clasps his hand behind his back, and felt his skin turn to stone. 

Andre cleared his throat. “Tomorrow, at noon, I will be issuing a city ordinance, banning all miraculous and miraculous users within the city limits. Next week, I will begin talks with the Senate about passing a nationwide law, banning superheroes and supervillains alike from the entire country.” 

There was a distinct unsettlement throughout the room as Andre began to take questions. Journalists, it seemed, didn’t know what to think. 

“Alya Cesaire. Ladyblog. Are you going to use this potential law to retroactively prosecute Gabriel Agreste?” 

“Yes.” 

“So will you use it to prosecute Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Alya added. 

“There’s still a lot to discuss, but it’s a safety precaution,” Andre explained. “We cannot allow anyone to walk around the city with that kind of power. We all  _ saw  _ what Gabriel Agreste did, and we don’t want to repeat history, do we?” 

Adrien’s nails dug into his palms. 

“Adrien! Nadja Chamack. TVi. Do you agree with Mayor Bourgeois sentiment that the butterfly miraculous corrupted your father?” 

For a moment, he froze. There was no cell in his body that believed his father was ‘corrupted’ or ‘poisoned’ by a magical broach. If anything changed Gabriel, it was his wife disappearing. The change was summed up perfectly with ‘no one is holding me accountable for my toxic behavior or motivating me to change.’

He would not have called it a change in personality. Adrien would say that Gabriel had stopped trying to keep his family and personal life together. It had been in him all along.

Frowning, he stepped up to the podium, brushing Bourgeois away as though he were a pesky fly. “I do. Miraculous have ruined my family. I hope that these magical devices never hurt anyone ever again.” 


	12. Five

“We need something else,” Adrien told Mayor Bourgeois as they walked into the backroom. The press conference had ended, after what felt like a lifetime of questions.

Andre Bourgeois turned back to him. “Do you really?” 

_ Is Marinette really innocent?  _ Adrien hesitated to answer the mayor. 

Chloe did not. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she told him, her voice dripping with disdain. “She needs immunity as well.”

He raised his eyebrows as an aide approached them, handing him a report before promptly disappearing. His eyes flashed down to the report. “Isn’t that Gabriel’s prodigy?” 

“She’s our  _ friend, _ ” Chloe snarled. “And she’s innocent in all of this!” 

Andre looked up at her, disappointed. Then, he looked at Adrien, and his eyes widened slightly.  “You  _ both  _ want me to protect her? Why? You both have the finest breeding and education money could buy, but Gabriel picked that little runt over the both of you. She stole your destiny, Adrien. And Chloe, of course, she stole the life you chose, working there.”

“That's not true,” his daughter snapped back. “ I have everything I worked for. She earned her place in the company, too.”

“Do you think that?” Andre shook his head. “I don't. I know how woman like her and Nathalie Sancoeur earn her place in the world. They look out for themselves and no one else.”

Chloe groaned as soon as her father mentioned Nathalie. “What's your hang up? Why can't you just  _ do  _ this?”

He passed the report back off to the nearest employee he could find. “She has nothing of value to offer me. For all I know, she worked with Hawkmoth. I do not care what happens to her, and neither should the two of you.” 

“That’s  _ not  _ fair.” Adrien replied, feeling his composure crack. “You don’t know about me, either.” 

Andre frowned. “Sure I do. Even if I didn’t, you have something of value to offer up. And life isn't fair, surely you know that.”

“Just  _ help  _ her, Father,” Chloe snapped back at him. “It's the right thing to do.”

He tilted his head to the side, examining his daughter. “That girl has been given enough. She's got luck to spare, considering where she is in her life at her age. Do not pay her any mind in all of this, she'll weasel out of it.”

 

XXX

 

“He really doesn't like Nathalie, does he?”

“I think it has to do with my mom. I don't know,” Chloe replied as they walked out of the hotel. “They divorced and she turned out to be a golddigger. So he thinks Nathalie just married Gabriel to take him for all of his money.”

Adrien laughed, bitterness dripping off his tongue. “It turned out to be a huge mistake on Nathalie’s part, huh?”

“Maybe.”

He opened the car door for her, as they would be driven back to company headquarters. It was late in the evening, but they had wasted an afternoon that needed to be caught up on. 

“Did you talk to Sabrina?”

“Hardly,” she answered, her eyes shifting over. “She can't see how awful he is.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's a matter of time, Adrikins,” Chloe turned back to him. “She’ll see soon enough. She saw me, after all.” 

Adrien shifted away, uncomfortable as she went on. 

“And, obviously,  _ I  _ saw me.”

 

XXX

 

Marinette was pacing in her bedroom, back and forth. In the background, the video of the press conference was playing on loop. 

She had left her parent’a houaw rather quickly, saying she felt ill. Not daring to transform, she practically ran back to her apartment. 

“I just don’t understand, Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed for the hundredth time. 

Her kwami had been unnervingly silent for the entire trip home, and had barely said a word once they got to Marinette’s bedroom. 

“I did  _ everything  _ for Paris. For France! I brought hope and real change,” she pounded her fist into her palm, just to stop it from shaking. “I’m a hero and Mayor Bourgeois is trying to burn me at the stake!’ 

Tikki winced. Enough so that her chosen noticed and stopped moving to look at her. 

The little bug landed on Marinette’s laptop, and clicked the video away. 

“You wouldn’t be the first Ladybug to be burned at the stake.” Tikki replied, looking at her chosen with somewhat sympathetic eyes. She was clearly pained by something, but Tikki had barely discussed her past wielders.

Marinette sat on the edge of the bed, and the kwami fell into her lap. “What do you mean?” 

Tikki blinked. “Jeanne d’Arc. She was mine. It was just the two of us. Plagg and his ward were halfway around the world in Ming China. It was a time when we couldn’t truly be together. There was too much turmoil.” 

“I...You never told me.” 

Tikki flew up to Marinette’s eyes. “We don’t say much about previous chosens because we part ways when we believe the mission is over. You have held onto my earrings longer than most Ladybug’s. After that, chosens lead their own lives. You’ve never heard of  _ most  _ of my Ladybugs. Jeanne…” the kwami trailed off. 

“But Jeanne was  _ Jeanne!  _ Joan of Arc!” Marinette told Tikki. “Surely, you’d know she’d be legendary when she died. You could’ve told me.”

“I wasn’t there when she died,” Tikki replied quietly. “If I was, she might’ve been able to survive. As Gabriel did. I didn’t know for several centuries.” 

Marinette froze and her hand went to her kwami, cradling the heartbroken thing. “How did you find out?” 

“I had a male Ladybug in the early twentieth century,” Tikki explained. “It’s so rare, but it was an amazing change of pace. My other chosens before him didn’t get the educational opportunities he did. One day, his teacher told Jeanne’s story, and…” 

The kwami trailed off, and flew away from Marinette. “I will not let it happen to you, Marinette.” 

A chill ran down her spine, and she curled her knees to her chest. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“It is no trouble,” her kwami told her. “It was to comfort you.”

She glanced over at her laptop, paused on the faces of her friends. “I need to strike out on my own, Tikki. I’m too close to Adrien and Chloe. If they find me out, I’m dead.” 

The kwami looked at her, shocked. “What?” 

Marinette walked over to her desk, and opened the bottom draw, pulling out an old binder. It was a business plan she and her father had put together before she started interning for Gabriel. Her original plan was to intern there, learn the ropes, and leave in good standing to start her own company. 

That was before Gabriel Agreste himself took her under his wing, and promised her a bright future. 

Devil. Though, she knew he’d be pleased to know she was starting her own company. She could imagine Gabriel’s expression, the delight of competing against his prodigy. Marinette felt a pang of sadness, knowing she had fought against that monster and won, and knowing that she wouldn’t get to defeat him in the fashion industry. 

Her fingers ran over the protective plastic sheets. The logos would need a slight redesign, but the business proposal still held up for the most part.

“Are you sure?” 

“I’ve got luck to spare, Tikki,” she replied with a wink. “I’ll be okay.” 

 

XXX

 

The elevator to the top floor of the Gabriel headquarters seemed slower than ever. Marinette held the resignation letter in her hand, gripping it tightly. She had spent so much time writing it, fighting each word out of her. 

It was nearly midnight when she finished. She knew Chloe and Adrien were still working by the constant e-mail notifications. Every pinging noise on her computer only amplified her anxiety.

The doors slid open to a dimly lit office, and she headed towards the conference room, where lights were still on.

“This is the right thing to do,” she murmured to Tikki. “I can’t be near them, now.” 

She opened the door to the conference room, and saw them both jump slightly at her arrival. 

“Hey,” Chloe waved a hand. “We were just looking over the press in the US market. What’s up?” 

Marinette held the paper behind her back, and her eyes slid over to Adrien, who gave her a weak smile. “I saw you both were in,” she replied, feeling like a student standing in the principal’s office.

Adrien tilted his head to the side. “Well, we could use your help on catching up with work. How did visiting the workshops go? Is everything back up to speed?” 

“That’s not-I’m not here for that,” Marinette stuttered. 

She had never quit a job in her life, but now, she was walking across the room, and handing of the letter to Adrien, her temporary boss. 

For a moment, Adrien’s eyes glazed over as he started not at the paper, but through it. Man, he needed sleep. 

“My notice,” Marinette clarified, hoping to snap him out of it. “Or, my letter of resignation. Whatever phrase works for you. I do not intend to continue working at this company once the Fall collection is finished.” 

He blinked up at her. “Why?” 

Chloe snorted. “It’s not a surprise. You’ve been acting like a jackass to her, Adrien. Everyone sees it.  _ And  _ the press conference you dragged me too probably didn’t help, either.” 

Marinette shrugged and made a ‘yeah, basically’ face. “I can’t work for you or this company anymore,” she added. “I’ve decided that it’s high time I start my own fashion houseand-” 

“Let me change your mind!” Adrien stood, his voice bordering on desperate. “I need you, Marinette.” 

She glanced away, shaking her head as her eyes threatened to tear up. “You did not need me when you accused me of working for Hawkmoth. If you do need me,” Marinette looked back at him, “Tough. You haven’t acted like it. And you saying that the miraculous corrupted you’re father is fear-mongering nonsense.”

Adrien sucked in a breath. “You can ignore that.” 

“You know she can’t,” Chloe told him, looking up at him. “You know she won’t. I can barely stand it myself.” She swivelled back towards Marinette. “My dad cut Adrien a deal in exchange for saying all that stuff. He’s pretty much free and clear with this investigation and legal process.” 

Marinette swallowed. “Did Adrien drag you into it as part of that deal?” 

“Yeah.” the blonde answered, looking rather conflicted, but mostly angry.

Her eyes went wide to Adrien, and he looked back at her impassively. “That settles it. Thank you for letting me know, Chloe.” 

Marinette tilted her head to the side, and Adrien paled. She knew he knew exactly what was going to happen next. 

“You know,” she went on, looking at her friend carefully. “I normally would be above poaching, but it’s fairly clear to me that my current employer isn’t above  _ anything.  _ So. Chloe. My friend. If you want to work with me, you have a job. Hell, we could split it, fifty-fifty.” 

Chloe cocked a smirk, her eyebrows raised. Her eyes slid over to Adrien, who seemed to shrink under her gaze. Then, she glanced back to Marinette. “I want to see what happens after the investigation clears or doesn’t clear your name. This job has more security.  _ And  _ what the company will look like after Gabriel Agreste wakes up.” 

“Any time, Chloe,” she answered, with a small smile. “Do you need anything else, or can I just go?” 

“I need you tomorrow morning, obviously.” Adrien immediately answered. “And for the record, you are more than welcome to change your mind when the Fall collection is finished, Marinette.” 

“Am I? I don’t think I will. Have a good night, Adrien.”

 

XXX

 

Ladybug had found Chat Noir quickly enough. He enjoyed the shadows around the river. It was easier to go along the buildings that overlooked the Seine. Checking his location on her yo-yo’s computer would’ve been easier, but she didn’t mind the journey. 

She had startled him as she landed on the concrete roof. 

“I never ended up finding Adrien,” she murmured, sitting beside him. “I did talk to Fu, however. The peacock miraculous has been returned to his care, safe and sound.” 

Chat smiled at her politely. “I did say he wouldn’t misuse it, bugaboo.” 

“I know,” Ladybug replied. “I was being cautious.” 

He glanced over to her another time, and his eyes widened. Then, he was wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes screwed shut as they leaned against wall of the service stairs. 

Trailing a circle with his thumb on her forearm, Chat murmured, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Ladybug told him. “I should’ve turned that stupid press conference off. I played it on loop.” 

“Ah,” Chat replied. “None of it’s true. Adrien is clearly a puppet for Bourgeois.” 

“Yeah,” she murmured. “Tikki said that Jeanne D’Arc was her chosen. It’s all hitting me harder than I expected it too.” 

She felt him freeze at that revelation. “Oh wow,” he breathed out. “That-wow. We really need to more research into past Ladybugs.” 

“ _ And  _ Chat Noirs,” she told him, springing up from his hold. “There were plenty of them before you.” 

He clicked his tongue. “And past Hawkmoth’s. The Agreste name is a butterfly species. I wonder if Gabriel Agreste came from an entire line of them.” 

“Can’t you ask Nooroo?” 

She saw him panic at that, “I mean,” he squirmed. “I  _ could.  _ It’s just awkward. A-and Fu refuses to take him back, because he’s not sure if Gabriel knows he-The Guardian- _ exists. _ So like, Gabriel could wake up and try to steal it back from him, and Fu’s old and-” 

“Chat.” 

“Yes?” His ears pricked back. 

“I’m not worried about you having the Butterfly miraculous,” she told him. “You should hold onto it.” Ladybug glanced away, her skin seeming to crawl off of her and back on. “I feel like we’re about to be hunted down like dogs. You’re better at stealth than I am.” 

He glanced towards the skyline. “It won’t go that far.” 

She swallowed. “You think so?” 

“We could just retire, and never use our miraculous ever again,” The young man told her.

Ladybug leaned away from him. “We can’t just retire.” 

The cat shrugged. “We  _ could,  _ though. Hawkmoth is defeated. The police, as I’ve said a hundred times, can handle everything. Paris doesn’t need us. If Paris doesn’t want us either, what’s the point?” 

“This?” She raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you enjoy this? Running across rooftops and doing good? We’d never-” 

Her breath caught, and she brought her knees to her chest. “We aren’t going to reveal our identities to each other, are we?” 

“It’s not safe,” he told her. “If one of us were caught and knew the identity of the other, it’d be a risk.” 

She threw herself around him, holding him tightly to her. Staggering back, Chat quickly recovered, his hands around her waist. He pressed his lips into her forehead. 

“I don’t want to lose you, kitty,” Ladybug told him, burying her face into his chest. “I’m losing everything else.”

Chat held her tighter. “I know the feeling. I keep, people keep  _ leaving  _ and it’s my fault, you know?” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Ladybug. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> absolutely check out hchano's amazing art she did from Chapter 10, [here](https://gabriel-fucking-agreste.tumblr.com/post/165342596180/hchano-chibi-oops-i-mean-bust-commission-for)!


	13. Four

Adrien watched the footage play on screen again. Footage of Gabriel and his mother’s wedding, of them smiling together, of a happier Gabriel long ago, entertaining parties and charming reporters. The news had begun to spin the story that Mayor Bourgeois had thrown at them. The genuinely kind-hearted designer, turned ruthless devil by a miraculous. 

He exhaled, and looked over to Nathalie, watching the news with him. “Did you give them that footage?” 

“No.” 

“ _ Did you? _ ” 

“She didn’t.” Alya shook her head, sitting next to Adrien. “The Gabriel website has an entire archive of old footage, runway shows, and videographies of veteran staff members, including your dad.” She looked back down at her phone. “They’ve been combing through everything, looking for clues.” 

Nathalie exhaled, and patted the boy’s shoulder. “Do not pay this any mind. It’s just a theory.”

_ “...designing for Jagged Stone left me in stitches, _ ” ‘The Real Gabriel Agreste’ was saying on television.  _ “He was a complete joy to work with.” _

“He does enjoy his puns, doesn’t he?” Alya went on, scrolling through her Ladyblog forum. “So many. Is this where you get it from? I thought you got it from your mom.”

Adrien leaned back, “I guess? I don’t remember him doing it when I was a kid.” 

“I more remember Adele being annoyed to pieces by it,” Nathalie said. “He enjoys ruffling his romantic partner’s feathers.” 

They’re focus went back to the television, as another ‘brave witness to Mr. Agreste’s behavior over the past decade’ was being interviewed.

Alya frowned, “Every time someone calls Mr. Agreste a victim of a miraculous I lose a year off my life.” 

“Agreed,” Adrien replied, peeking at her screen. 

“There’s just no way that they’re a corrupting influence!” Alya went on, “Ladybug and Chat Noir have had theirs for at least ten years and never faltered with them! Anyone who met your dad could say that he was  _ not  _ changed.” She gestured to the tv as a reporter interviewed a former employee of Gabriel. “This is nonsense.” 

Nathalie frowned. “The issue is that my husband paid handsomely for reporters to gloss over his reputation when he and Adele were married.  _ And  _ he tried. He was always Gabriel, but the difference between a man who tried and a man who didn’t was pretty noticeable.” 

Adrien glared at her. “You could just  _ say  _ that to the press, you know.” 

“I can’t, I’ve been advised not to speak to the press,” She replied, viewing the screen. “Oh look, Alya, they’ve used your Chat Noir footage compilation. There’s your watermark.” 

“Again?” 

“You need to charge more for your licensing fees,” Nathalie told her for the thousandth time. “It doesn’t matter now because Hawkmoth is gone, though. Ladybug and Chat Noir will never have to fight again. Your footage will be stale.”

Meanwhile, Adrien was focused on the television, on Nadja Chamack. 

“And although we don’t know conclusively if miraculous are corrupting influence, we do know that Chat Noir has the power to destroy anything he touches…” She continued talking as video played of Chat Noir destroying buildings and sidewalks, “...which many have been calling for years a potential risk to the city.”

He tuned the reporter out as chills ran up his spine. 

 

XXX

 

“It’s just weird,” Marinette exclaimed, washing dishes. “You and Alya shouldn’t have to divide your time between Adrien and I.” 

“Chloe is doing the exact same thing,” Nino replied, dryly.

The blonde snorted. “It’s irrelevant. It’ll blow over. You can’t stay mad forever, can you?” 

Marinette frowned, “I can  _ try. _ ” She focused back on her chore, and then got impatient. “You’d be mad too if your friend of over  _ ten years  _ accused you of working with a supervillain! And he doesn’t even care that I’m leaving the company, but he’s forcing me to spend time with him over every design choice, and-” 

“Well, Adrien listened to dozens of lectures from his dad about it,” Chloe pointed out. 

“What?” 

Nino peeked at her, “You didn’t know? Mr. Agreste made Adrien discuss design with him for  _ hours  _ at a time because he wanted his son to have an eye for it. At least, when he was younger.” 

“Or,” Chloe reasoned, “Adrien discussed it with him to try to spend time with the abusive fuck.” Her eyes flicked to Nino for a second, who looked annoyed. “Oh come on, he’s not even here.” 

Marinette furrowed her brow. 

“Adrien doesn’t like when Chloe calls him abusive.” Nino explained with a careful voice, as though he were trying not to upset anyone in the room. 

“He  _ is, _ ” Chloe insisted, slamming her fist down on the counter. 

Nino exhaled, turning to her. “No one is saying he isn’t, but-”

“Yes you  _ are, _ Nino. Why can’t you just call things what they are? There is no point beating around the bush.” Her shoulders bunch up at her eyebrows screwed together. “I will not  _ coddle  _ Adrien over it. It won’t do any good lying.” 

He moved her, placing a hand on her shoulder as she shook slightly. Her breath had grown hard and her eyes fixed to the countertop. “Hey.  _ Hey. _ ” 

She looked like she wanted to push him away, and he fell back a bit. “I’m fine.” 

Marinette frowned, “I didn’t know-I mean, I knew Gabriel was toxic to his son, but I didn’t realize Adrien didn’t like it being called out.” 

“Because you never discussed it with him, Marinette,” Chloe told her, her voice frustrated. Nino’s cheeks puffed as he looked away from her. “You  _ never  _ brought it up to him. And he knows. And he noticed that you never brought it up!” 

“Chloe…” 

“It’s not  _ your  _ fault,” Chloe told her definitively, ignoring Nino. “Maybe you two aren’t as close as you like to think you, or you never felt it your place. Either way-context, gah, Marinette. Do you see how spending copious times with Gabriel Agreste but never acknowledging how shitty he was to Adrien’s face looked suspicious?” 

Marinette tilted her head to the side, “It…”

_ Wasn’t appropriate? _

_ Didn’t want to upset Adrien? _

_ You were afraid of losing your position at the company? _

_ Losing Gabriel Agreste’s favor? _

She swallowed. “You have a point,” the young woman admitted, if not a bit weakly. “The damage is done, is what I’m saying. I’m mad. Adrien is mad, I guess. I’m not breaking.” 

“I wish one of you would!” Chloe replied, it being abundantly clear that everything said to her would only further rile her. “I  _ wish  _ one of you would just swallow your pride and discuss what happened and what you can do to fix it.” 

“He accused me of. Working. For. Hawkmoth.” 

“I know. We  _ all  _ know,” Chloe told her. “And absolutely no one is defending his behavior but you can’t even see the nuance of the situation, Marinette!” 

Marinette exhaled. Her eyes flicked to Nino for a moment, but he was disappearing into his phone, shaking his head. 

It was best to just wait for Chloe to calm down.

 

XXX

 

Her phone rolled in her palms, feeling like lead. 

Marinette stiffened as she heard her office door opening. She did her best to ignore the intruder, though she already knew his footfall by heart. 

Unaccompanied by the sound of heels, she looked over to him. Adrien joined her silently, looking at the ten evening gowns for the off-the-rack selection. 

It was a relief, because the alternative discussion topic was more anxiety-inducing. Marinette had to eliminate and archive two choices, then select their coordinating color palettes for alternative options for the average consumer. “Where’s Chloe?” 

He exhaled in annoyance, and moved forward, feeling the fabric of the dress. “She has ceremoniously decided not to buffer our conversations and told me to be a real adult.” 

Marinette didn’t smile, though she sort of wanted to. “Well, I do not need your help, Adrien. We could both tell her that this went well.”

_ There.  _ Slipping back into coldness, Marinette moved to a different dress, bending down to examine the tattoo-style embroidery along the hem. 

Adrien forced his shoulders to relax. “I don’t think my father would approve of that,” he told her. “He would prefer a painted realism method.” 

She moved around the skirt, inspecting the minute details further. “I think it’d be good idea to step away from his style for the time being.” 

“And step into yours?” He asked her politely. “Don’t you think that’s unfair, using this collection to jumpstart your upcoming business?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow, standing. “Whose style would I have used if not mine?  _ Yours? _ ” 

He ran a hand over his face. “That’s not what I meant. It was just a question.” Adrien walked over to one of other gowns. “I don’t want you and the company to part ways, Marinette. I don’t think these look bad at all.” 

“You’re quick to criticize them.” 

“Fashion editing  _ requires  _ criticizing,” he told her insistently, sounding almost like his father. But not quite. Adrien was still too soft for that. Her boss must’ve heard it too, because he stepped away awkwardly, relaxing his shoulders.

She shrugged it off. “Anyway, I think I’m going to archive these two.” Marinette moved down to the last two dresses. “The embroidery is scaled at a smaller size and doesn’t go with the rest of the collection.”

“A customer might like the option,” he told her. 

“It undercuts the rest of it. Like ‘hello, here are the backup dresses if the others are too intense’.” Marinette glared at them. “Why did I design these? I could’ve been bolder.” 

“Someone might like the muted choices, Marinette, you can’t cut those,” Adrien countered. “Cut two bold looks to balance things out.” 

The woman snarled at him, “Why are you disagreeing with everything I suggest? These two dresses are the ones to go, Adrien.” 

“A different perspective is beneficial to a collaborative process,” he told her, clasping his hands behind his back. “I’m glad you’re firm with your choices. Your decisiveness has always been an asset to your career.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know, please and thank you,” she snipped back, moving to the dress-forms to unzip the garments. Marinette’s hands pressed into the hard canvas of the doll. “Did you tell the police about me?” 

Adrien shook his head. “I didn’t. They still haven’t pulled me in.” 

She inhaled. “Great.”

“They’re pulling you in.” 

“No. Huron keeps coming by, though.”

He shook his head. “Have you told her that you’re innocent in all of this?” 

“Yes. But I have no proof.” 

_ And I can’t tell them I’m Ladybug, you idiot. _

Adrien shoved his hands in his pockets. “I see.”

Marinette closed her eyes for a moment. “I just don’t see a way out.” 

He nodded. “I understand that it’s difficult. Hopefully they’ll get the picture soon.” 

“Yeah.” 

 

XXX

 

Adrien sat down in the hospital room, alone save for his father, who was breathing softly with little support. 

Nooroo landed on his former master’s chest, flapping his wings. “Hello, Gabriel.” 

He leaned back in his chair, setting down a sketchbook and a set of his father’s preferred pencils. Gabriel’s health was...stable. 

His son did not mind spending his evening, quietly reflecting in the room, because it seemed as though he would wake up...eventually. As much as Adrien wanted to yell at him, he didn’t want his father to wake up in a strange hospital alone. 

It was also nice, getting away and having no intruders. Gabriel did not get visitors. 

So he had thought. 

There was a careful knock on the door frame and his eyes flashed up to Ladybug. Red spandex, black spots. 

“Can I come in?” She asked, her hands behind her back as she entered the room. Not actually getting permission, but rather the pretense.

Adrien stood, nervous. “Yes, of course. I didn’t realize you visited my father.” 

“I do not,” she told him quietly. “I do visit the children. One hospital a week, at least. This one fell on my list and I thought I’d see Mr. Agreste as well.”

She sat down in the chair across from him. “I wanted to thank you for being responsible with the Peacock miraculous. The Guardian said you returned it to him in good faith, and Chat Noir and I are very appreciative of that.”

He stiffened, sitting down. Adrien had nearly forgotten the last meeting with Fu, when he told the man never to contact him again unless absolutely necessary. He shook his head at her. “It was no problem, Ladybug. I’m not really the villain type.” 

“I didn’t expect you to be!” She protested, her hands flailing slightly before she settled down and exhaled. “I also wanted to apologize for assaulting you and shoving you against a wall.”

Adrien smiled at that. “Again, water under the bridge. I’m just happy that everything is settled with the miraculous. I mean, as long as the butterfly one is locked away, right?” 

“...Right,” Ladybug laughed nervously, “I actually am not sure where it is. But I do know it’s in safe hands.”

He smothered a smile, “I wouldn’t expect anything less. How have you been?” Adrien asked suddenly. 

She looked above his head, out the window. “Everyone wants us to retire, and the protests calling us to isn’t exactly easing my nerves about it.” 

Adrien shrugged. “If there’s nothing to fight, why keep fighting? Hawkmoth will never attack Paris again.” 

Ladybug shook her head. “I was once told that magic invites magic-that it’s all drawn together. I’ve met your father before, as my civilian self, you know. And Chat Noir has met me without the mask, too.” 

He tried not to choke on air. Adrien settled for coughing to cover his gasp, and settled down. “So you think the danger is not over?” 

She glanced away. “What’s to stop someone else picking up where your father--Hawkmoth, left off? What if I’m out, with no earrings, and there’s an attack, and I can’t get to my apartment where my miraculous is? What then?” 

Adrien pressed his lips together. “You could just wear them and not transform.” 

“I  _ could,  _ or I could spend a wonderful evening flying around the city,” she answered, teasing. “And we won’t know what  _ he  _ will do when he wakes up. There could be riots, Adrien.” 

Conceding that point, he leaned towards her, “Well, hopefully you’ll be around to protect me.” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes, though he could see her cheeks pinking. “I’ll protect the city. You are a part of Paris, Adrien.” 

With this, she bounced up, and shifted her weight on her hips, driving him slightly insane. “I hope the feeling is mutual.” 

Adrien sucked in a breath, “I’ll be sure to give you heads up if my father decides to strike, powerless, old, and frail.” By the end of it, he was smiling a bit more.

She flicked Gabriel’s leg with her finger. “He’s two meters of pure muscle.” 

“Don’t flirt with my dad, Ladybug.”

The woman froze, her eyes twitching as she blinked in surprise, like a deer in the headlights of a dozen cars. The corners of her lips threatened a grin as tears threatened. 

Ladybug cleared her throat, putting back on her serious persona. “Yes. Well. I certainly will never ever be doing that. It was nice speaking to again, Adrien. We should do it again sometime.” 


	14. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been forever-- hi guys! Hope all is well! Enjoy ~~~

“We have a problem,” Marinette announced as soon as she entered Adrien’s office. Chloe and Adrien both turned from watching a stock report. “The tickets aren’t selling to the runway show, and invites are being returned.” 

Adrien pursed his lips, “Then send out more invites.” 

Her eyes flickered to Chloe for a moment. “I wouldn’t come here if I hadn’t already tried every sensible solution. We’re being blacklisted.” Her eyes turned back to Adrien. “We won’t break even with the few tickets we’ve showed. We’re barely covering enough to rent the space.”

“It’s embarrassing, that’s for show.” Chloe leaned back. “I’ll ensure the models are all compensated and the show cancelled. Let’s not risk their careers this season.” 

Adrien hesitated, but nodded. “Chloe and I are working to organize a volunteer day for our employees. In the meantime, have your looks photographed and properly archived.” 

“ _ Archived _ ?” 

He looked back down at his papers. “Yes, if and when the time comes, we’ll introduce them as a collection, until then, the collection and show is cancelled.” 

Marinette looked down. “Then there’s no reason for me to stay, is there?” 

Adrien was resigned, he glanced up as he stood, walking over to her carefully. He held out his hand, and she shook it. “No, there is not. I can have one of the interns handling the archives. Let me walk you to HR.” 

“That’s unnecessary.” 

“It’s corporate policy, you know that,” he replied, a smile peaking at the corner of his mouth. They stepped out of the office together, and he murmured, “I’ll have Chloe bring you anything from your office, as well. I will say that corporate finances have been frozen, however. With the exception of payroll and necessary contract spending, there’s nothing else I can give you.” 

Marinette shook her head as they stepped into the elevator. “Employees who quit don’t get severance packages, Adrien.” 

“I know,” he said. “It’d be nice to give you something though, to start your company.” 

She stared at him, wide-eyed. Part of her wanted to say something, but she knew he would break first. 

Adrien was coolly ignoring her for about five seconds before rolling his eyes. “I’m tired of arguing with you. Whatever you did or didn’t do for my father will come out regardless of how we treat each other. Can we drop it?” 

Marinette frowned. “I don’t think I’ll ever convince you that I had nothing to do with it,” she said. Then, she pressed the ‘closed door button on the elevator, despite the fact that they were on the right floor. “I--I never said anything about how awfully your dad treated you, and I’m sorry.” 

He clicked his tongue. “Did Chloe mention something to you?”

“I...yes,” she admitted. “I didn’t want to ruin my career, or ruin what little friendship we had, or disrespect your father, or-”

“I think,” Adrien cut her off, with a slight grin, “you were a bit self-preserving.” 

“It’s not like you stood up to him either.” 

“Point,” he answered, after a few moments, then, he opened the elevator doors and ushered her through the building. 

After what seemed like an hour or two, Marinette had been walked out of the building for the final time. 

Marie Huron had met her at the door. 

“Can we go on a stroll?” 

 

XXX

 

“I’m so mad at you,” Chloe told Adrien when he returned to the office. “You could’ve given her some bullshit assignment to keep her here.” 

“No, that would only insult her,” Adrien said, sitting back down at the table. 

Chloe’s nose wrinkled. “Then maybe you could’ve given her the designs and dresses you’re not even going to use.” 

“She couldn’t afford to buy them off of us,” Adrien replied, “you of all people know that we can’t afford handouts. I’ll release the designs when she releases her first collection. We’ll give her all the credit.”

She paused at that, staring at him with wide blue eyes. “You’ll further her career that easily?” 

Adrien shrugged. “What do we have to lose? Once the company turns around and our clothes start selling, it’ll be easy. Why get one Dupain-Cheng original when you can get two?” 

 

XXX

 

Marie Huron was did not smile. “Marinette, with all due respect, I know you haven’t had an affair with Gabriel Agreste.” 

She froze, mid-sentence, and stared at her as they walked back to her apartment. “You do?” 

“Yes,” she said. “I’ve looked extensively into Gabriel’s marriage to Nathalie and Adele. Everyone close to him is in agreement, that he was faithful and devoted. My team has poured through footage. You two are not seen leaving the headquarters together. He is never seen outside of your apartment, and you are never seen in or around the mansion. Footage from the headquarters is inconclusive, I’ll admit.” 

“I see.” 

“Still, your coworkers would’ve noticed, and they haven’t breathed a word about it, despite anonymity,” Marie squeezed her shoulder, “You’re free of that claim, at least.”

Marinette let out a breath, “That’s good to hear.”

“Still,” she went on, in a polite tone. “It is a bit odd for a woman your age to be so far along already in her career. In most other fashion houses- senior female designers are older than you by a decade, at least.” 

“Oh. Talent, I suppose.” 

“Sure,” Marie agreed. “Sure. But it’s still a matter of experience as well. Why did Gabriel Agreste advance your position so rapidly? Why did Chloe Bourgeois get an executive vice president position in her late twenties?” 

“I don’t know,” she answered. “We both had dealt with Mr. Agreste as teenagers. You’re investigating Chloe?” 

“It’s just interesting that you two are the youngest on the senior management team, from the same group of interns,” she went on. “Do you have any explanation?” 

Marinette shook her head. “Other than my word? No.”

Huron let out a breath. “We will have to wait for Agreste to wake up. As it stands, you’re squeaky clean, but it’s still a strong circumstantial case.” She pulled out her phone, checked the time, and wished her a good day.

 

XXX

 

Marinette had not realized she was being followed home until she looked up, and saw a pair of cat ears darting down from a rooftop.

She sighed, heading up to her apartment, thankfully unoccupied, and climbing up her fire escape. 

She hopped onto the roof, startling Chat Noir. “Do you have a good reason for following me home, Chat Noir?” 

“I...do not, actually.” He replied, his voice cool. “I saw you talking to Huron and wanted to see how you would act afterwards.”

Marinette scowled. “Well, I have nothing to hide.” 

“No?” 

“Yes, you should’ve heard Huron. I’m squeaky clean,” Marinette told him, taking several steps forward. “I have half a mind to tell Ladybug that you’re following me.” 

“How do you know she isn’t following you, Princess?” 

“You’re on a pattern streak at this point,” she prodded, poking his stomach. “I’m not adopting any strays, so you better head off.” 

Chat grinned at that, catching her hand. “Like I’d want you taking care of me, you’re dangerous.” 

Marinette laughed. “You really think someone like Gabriel Agreste had an accomplice?” She shook her head. “You fought Hawkmoth for years. You  _ met  _ Gabriel Agreste. You know he’s always been a loner, Chat.” 

“Actually,” Chat Noir replied, “Mr. Agreste was always very nice to my partner and I, I hadn’t-”

“That’s only a testament to how far he was willing to go to manipulate the two of you!” Marinette replied, cutting him off quickly. “It’s right in front of everyone-he worked  _ alone- _ but everyone wants a talking, walking scapegoat.” 

“I-” 

“And Nathalie Agreste is right there,” she went on, her arm jutting out in the direction of the Agreste mansion. “But she’s working with the police and is saying she didn’t know.” Marinette was pacing now. “And they’re saying that the miraculous  _ corrupted  _ him, like it was some sort of cancer. How could he have had an accomplice? How could they have kept that secret if he had one and witnessed that ‘corruption’?” 

Chat Noir was silent. Marinette shook her head, exhausted and defeated. 

“It doesn’t make any sense to me but I’m stressed that I’ll go down for the crime anyway,” she whispered. “Which would be the joke of the century.” 

His ears pricked up. He had never grown out of his ability to hyperfocus on the smallest details. “Why would it be a joke?” 

She froze, realizing her mistake. “It just...it puts my career into context,” Marinette replied quietly, trying to lie. “Marie Huron wasn’t wrong-I  _ am _ one of the youngest senior designers in the world, and I was fast-tracked after my internship...but what if it all for this contingency, you know? What if he manipulated the situation so that I’d be seen as the scapegoat? What if it wasn’t talent at all?” 

 

XXX

 

Adrien knocked on the door to hospital room, poking his head in. Nathalie was in there, with an impromptu desk and a stack of...legal textbooks. “What are you doing, Nat?” 

She seemed to not hear him, so he entered the room and tapped on the book she was reading. “Oh! Adrien, sorry,” she chuckled weakly. “I took a few semesters as a pre-law student before switching to business.” Nathalie closed the law book. “I’m brushing up and looking for precedents that will help your father.”

He smiled weakly, sitting in the other chair and looking at his father. “Any updates?” 

“He’s...getting stronger,” Nathalie replied. “I keep thinking he’s awake but I know he wouldn’t do it to us.” 

“Are you sure?” Adrien asked quietly. “He could always try to escape-”

“He won’t be able to walk, Adrien. His muscles have atrophied by now,” Nathalie cut him off. “He’ll be stuck here regardless. If he wakes up, I’ll take him home.” 

His eyes widened as he stared at her. “What did you do?” 

“I’ve made the arrangements with our lawyers and the police. His medical treatment will continue at home when he wakes up, in which case he’ll spend his time recovering and doing physical therapy.” Nathalie leaned forward, poking her husband’s arm. “He’ll hate it so much, which will be nice.” 

Adrien chuckled at that. “A couple of things.” 

“Okay.” 

He took in a breath. “We cancelled the fashion show. No one was buying tickets and principal reporters weren’t coming either.” 

Nathalie nodded. “That’ll destroy your father, it’s his favorite thing.” 

“I know, but we agreed that it’d be humiliated to debut the line in a mostly empty room. It corresponds with our sales reports anyway.” Adrien frowned. “We might need to look at plans for liquidating a few assets and regrouping.”

She sighed. “We might have to go the Loreal or Lancome route and start buying up brands and have them develop as proxies to Gabriel. Again: things that would kill Gabriel.” 

“That would be a few years away,” Adrien said, “We need to see if this will last or not.”

Nathalie nodded. “Anything else?” 

“I let Marinette go,” he told her. “Her last task was to organize the show and since it was cancelled there was no reason to keep her on.” 

She frowned. “I wish we had counteroffered, but the company already gave her everything she wanted.” Nathalie let out a breath. 

“Was Marinette a scapegoat?” 

Nathalie pursed her lips. “I’m sorry?” 

“I was just thinking about it, you know? She advanced through the company really quickly for someone her age as a designer and now she’s under fire.” 

She shook her head. “She was just as talented as you and Chloe. Don’t be absurd.”

“Promise.” 

“He didn’t have an ulterior motive, Adrien. He liked her. She’s good at what she does.”

 

XXX

 

“I can’t believe I quit my job,” she breathed out, sipping a drink Alya had mixed when she got home. “I’m on my own, girl.” 

“As long as rent is good, it’ll be okay,” Alya answered noncommittally, staring down at her phone, texting furiously. 

“You okay?” 

“I--” Alya looked like she wanted to say something emphatic, but shook her head, cutting herself off. “It’s just a group chat with Nino and Chloe. No biggie. I’ll tell you later.” 

“You three have a group chat?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why not just use the...oh,” Marinette sighed, slightly deflated. “You’re talking about Adrien and me. Can you let them know that the investigator said I was ‘squeaky clean’ and that there’s nothing Adrien should even  _ worry  _ about?” 

Alya rolled her eyes, typing one last thing into the phone and setting it down decidedly. “Look. In cases like this, we ask ourselves: What Would  _ Nathalie  _ Do?” 

Marinette scoffed. “Why is she the one?” 

“Because I’ve never seen her give bad advice, or make the wrong move,” Alya replied. “Everything I did that she told me to do paid off in triplicate.” She exhaled. “I guess she can’t directly help Gabriel’s competition now.” 

She snorted. “Okay, sure.” 

“She’d say for you to get your business plan reviewed by a professional. Then, to get a small business loan from a bank or...your parents? If they have the money,” Alya added. “In the meantime, take commissions to support yourself.” 

Marinette let out a breath. “Okay. I guess I need to update my website and social medias.” 

“Which…” Alya trailed off, moving to grab more liquor from the counter, “Is more fun with alcohol.” 

“Agreed,” Marinette replied, finishing her glass and grabbing her laptop. “I’m so glad you code.” 

 

XXX

 

“Alya is an idiot.” Chloe snapped at Nino, completely ignoring Adrien’s question as they sat over dinner. 

Nino shoved his phone in his pocket. “You’re being grumpy for no reason.” 

“I know.” 

“And you’re bitter because you didn’t think of saying anything first,” Nino replied. “The timing is bad, just admit it.”

Chloe huffed, pressing her lips together and glaring at Adrien. “And I agree with Nathalie, to answer you. Some sort of counter offer. Hell, you could’ve given her  _ your  _ job.” 

Adrien shook his head. “I think she was deadset. She’s stubborn.” 

The three of them, high-paid working professionals, were currently spending their evening in a semi-secluded restaurant, having a small dinner. 

“Are you guys okay?” He asked the two of them, looking between Chloe and Nino. “How was your day, Nino?”

Nino looked confused for a moment. “Sorry!” He said, when he realized he had been taking too long to respond. “You just haven’t asked, lately. Um...things are good. I’m working on a debut album, which is cool.” 

“You...you started the album?” Adrien asked, slightly shocked. “I thought it’d be years away.” 

He shrugged. “I’m not getting any younger. Oh! Chloe’s going to do some vocal work for me. It’ll be small but I think she sings like an angel.” Nino glanced over to her with a sweet expression. 

“He’s not giving me any credit,” Chloe replied. “Because it’s embarrassing.” 

“You sing  _ nice. _ ”

“I sing  _ well,  _ Nino, you illiterate child, but that doesn’t mean everyone in Paris can know I’m cohorts with a DJ,” Chloe said. She glanced over to Adrien, stilling slightly. “I think Nino was saying something about Marinette doing the album art, but we might go with Nathaniel.” 

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, she’ll probably be way too busy to do it?” 

“That and she’s...highkey controversial, dude. So are you,” Nino replied, albeit awkwardly. “We’re going to do a lot of local press when the album drops and everyone in Paris knows what she’s tied into right now.  _ And  _ you. You and Marinette and Nathalie need to steer clear of the entire project just to be safe.” 

He nodded. “I see.” Adrien leaned back, looking at Chloe, “And I’m guessing you’re helping?” 

“How could I not? Gabriel is MIA, which makes me the savviest businessperson in town,” she replied. “And I know a  _ lot  _ of club owners. A. Lot. We’ll get this album on the map, easy.”

Adrien felt...a distinct sadness. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been here this whole time but I feel out of touch.” 

Nino shook his head, agreeing with Adrien’s statement but still being placating. “You’ve been dealing with a lot, dude. It’s fine if you miss a thing or two.” 

“Try milestones,” Adrien corrected him, sulking slightly.” 

“It’s not a big deal,” Chloe said, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “We’ll catch you up.” 

 

XXX

 

Adrien  _ had  _ caught up. With Nino. Little happened in Chloe’s life that she felt worthy of sharing. For an attention-hoarding snob, she had grown private. She had been asked about reaching out to Sabrina but had dodged that question easily enough, when Chloe quizzed Nino on his relationship with Alya. 

Then, curiously he had gotten a phone call. He checked the screen and frowned. Standing up from the dinner table, he walked outside of the restaurant and answered. “Hello?” 

“Hi...how are you?” Marinette’s voice was quiet. “Are you doing anything right now?”

“Drinks with Chloe and Nino,” he replied. “Is this important?” 

“You’re having drinks?  _ I’m  _ having drinks!” She exclaimed. “Had. I had drinks. I’m drunk.” 

Adrien’s brows knit together. “Are you making fun of when I drunk called you?” 

“No, no, I thought that all was fair,” she replied. “Do you want to come over?” 

“What?” 

Marinette sighed. “Alya is going over to  _ your  _ place, and I figured that may as well offer you my couch.” 

Adrien’s eyes narrowed. “Oh really?” 

“You think I’m up to no good.” 

“You’re dangerous, I’ll admit,” he said, speaking darkly and smirking lightly.

Marinette didn’t speak for a few seconds. He heard her breathing.

He grew concerned. “Marinette? You still there?”

“Y-yeah. I have to admit, Adrien, now that I’m not working for you I’m tempted, but that’s up to you.” She paused. “I know you just end up crashing at the mansion anyways. My couch may be less comfortable but at least you won’t be there.” 

He was about to reply when Chloe and Nino exited the restaurant. She was too classy  _ not  _ to be escorted out by him, at least. “I settled your tab,” he said. “I’m going to walk Chloe home, since she doesn’t live far. Alya’s coming over, too.” 

“That’s fine,” Adrien said, lying, “I’m going to crash at the mansion. See you guys later.” 

“Bye, Adrikins.” Chloe said, and soon they were headed off in a different direction.

Adrien pressed his ear back into the phone. “They bought it. I’ll head over there right now. Do you want anything?” 

“Just you is fine.” 

“Cool.” 

Everything was...cool. 

 


	15. Two

_ You’re dangerous.  _

The words played on loop in her head. It was a song she couldn’t shake. Marinette passed Adrien on the couch, and shuddered at the sight of his messy hair.

She left him alone in the apartment. It was four in the morning, and he would be out cold for a few more hours, at least. 

Marinette, knowing full well that there was a police officer scheduled to watch her every move, had left in plain sight, taking the train uptown, back to the twenty-first district. 

She had a spare key to Fu’s studio, and his apartment above the studio. It did not matter. He had opened the door for her.

“New sensors,” he commented. “I was alerted as soon as you were in the area.”

“Why?” 

“On the off-chance that Gabriel comes around,” Fu replied, leading her into the meditation room. “He is healing quickly.” The man paused, his expression soft. “Though, that’s not why you are here so early. Is something troubling you, Marinette?” 

She sat down across from him. Tikki had not landing on her shoulder. Her restless kwami flew off, and Wayzz followed. Marinette let out a breath. “Adrien is Chat Noir.” 

Fu...didn’t react at first, his eyes narrowed as a small smile formed on his lips. “Are you sure? Did he tell you?” 

Marinette shook her head. “Things just lined up, I guess.” She looked up at the Guardian, her scowl forming. “You’re not going to deny it, are you?” 

“No,” he replied, “I won’t.” 

She blinked, slightly surprised that Master Fu wasn’t trying to dissuade her. “So did you know Gabriel was Hawkmoth, too? Especially if he was Le Paon.” 

Master Fu exhaled. “It seems as though you have already made up your mind, Marinette.” 

“You gave his  _ son  _ the ring? You knew this whole time?” She nearly blew up. “How could you do that to him? He-” 

Visions of Chat flashed through her mind, rushing to save Hawkmoth as he fell off the roof, and then standing in horror at Gabriel Agreste on the pavement. She had wanted to tell Adrien as soon as she knew. Ladybug had not even noticed how shaken her partner was. 

Marinette leaned back slightly, forcing herself to breathe. “You knew it would come to something like this--why?” 

Master Fu pursed his lips. “I have my reasons.” 

“You  _ knew  _ he was Paon. You knew his wife was missing. It wasn’t a far jump!” Marinette stilled, her eyebrows pushing together. “Who was the previous Hawkmoth? Or Papillon? Who had the broach before Gabriel?” 

“I am bound not to say.” 

“That’s convenient.” Marinette said, standing up. “You knew what you were doing.” 

“I did not think it would last ten years, I’ll admit,” Fu replied. “You were so well suited for the Ladybug miraculous, Marinette, and you still are. You and Adrien are made for each other. Giving you the earrings without giving Adrien the ring would’ve been a disaster.”

“ _ Alya _ would’ve been perfect!” She snarled back. “I knew that from day one.” 

Fu blinked at her. “Maybe so, but neither of her potential partners are suited for the ring. That’s more often the case than not.”

She huffed. Then, without warning, she left the studio and decided to walk home, texting Adrien that she’d be there soon.

 

XXX

 

Chat Noir spotted Marinette leaving Fu’s studio. She was noisy when she had woken up an hour or so earlier, and naturally he followed. 

They had been so drunk last night, what did she really need to do at four in the morning? 

She was red in the face, her fists curled. Marinette passed the subway station, and realized that she was going to walk home. Across the city. 

He had to have wondered why she was so furious. He was  _ curious _ . 

Chat Noir dropped down into an alleyway, and called after her as she passed. 

Marinette turned on her heel, staring at him when he rushed out into the sidewalk. She stared at him for a few moments before letting out a breath. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” She asked, her voice slightly off, as though she could burst into tears.

Chat Noir grinned at that. “Shouldn’t you, princess? If you don’t mind me wondering, it’s very early. Did you have an aura healing session?” 

She shook her head. “I just needed to speak to...Master Fu. I told a friend that I was having trouble sleeping and she recommended him.” Marinette glanced away. “Hey, are you okay?” 

He tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I don’t know, isn’t this all a bit stressful for you, Chat?” Marinette asked, “I mean, your arch-nemesis is in a coma and the protests are ramping up calling for your retirement or your arrest--don’t you think it’s overwhelming?” 

He shook his head. “It’s par for the course.” 

“It’s just, like, you don’t have to do this alone. You don’t have to go through any of this alone.”

Chat swallowed. “I’m not alone. I have  _ Ladybug,  _ Marinette.” 

“Is Ladybug also Hawkmoth’s son?” Marinette asked, her voice quiet. “Because I’m certain she isn’t.” 

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he processed that information. “How?” 

She held up fingers in mocking air quotes, mocking him nearly, though she was fair too angry to be funny. “You’re dangerous.”

Chat Noir groaned, following her as she continued walking. “Are you mad?” 

“A bit. You got dealt the crappiest hand,” Marinette replied. Then she stopped herself, and turned. “I was always  _ nice  _ to you, you know? I was relatively nice. I was good and you treated me terribly, Chat.”

“Well my father was  _ nice _ too!” He disagreed.

She scowled. “Let me be clear,  _ Adrien,  _ if I wanted your stupid miraculous, it’d be mine. Just--”  Marinette stopped talking. “Your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell anyone. I’m sorry for finding out. I’m just going to walk home.” 

“We can  _ talk  _ about this!” He exclaimed, following her again. 

“You didn’t know you father was Hawkmoth until he fell off the roof, right?” Marinette asked, though she already knew the answer. She saw Chat’s face, but it would’ve been  _ Marinette’s  _ first question, not Ladybug.

“Right,” Chat said weakly. 

“Then, I’m sorry. That must’ve been super tough to deal with, but--but,” Marinette let out a breath, trying to control her emotions. “You fought him for ten years, you knew his strategy better than  _ anyone  _ else. Moreso, you know your father. How could you seriously think he worked with me? Or anyone?” 

He glanced away. “It’s just plausible. You’ve been caught in the crossfire of quite a few akumas.” 

Marinette was about to mention that Adrien had also gotten tangled up in plenty of attacks, but stopped herself. There was no need to let Adrien know she was Ladybug,  _ yet.  _ He could barely sort out his feelings about Marinette, so why bother with the other identity?

Plus, she pushed Adrien’s / Chat Noir’s father off of a roof. Which still gnawed at her, despite it feeling like forever ago. Who would willingly admit to that? 

“Your dad akumatized our entire class, Adrien,” Marinette replied easily. “Which wasn’t my fault. And besides, I  _ know _ Fu, just like you. Clearly, I’m someone who can be trusted.” 

“My father also knew Fu.” 

Marinette groaned. “Okay, point. But Marie Huron said I was clear, so...I’m clear. And your father, while you may not trust him, well, you’d follow him walking backwards into Hell. So when he confirms that I did  _ not  _ work for him, I’ll be expecting a sincere apology.” 

Chat pouted. “I do not blindingly trust him, Marinette.” 

“Then--Nathalie.” 

“I trust Nathalie, don’t throw her in my face. She’s trustworthy.” 

Marinette’s gaze leveled. He fidgeted for a second, moving his hand through his hair. He popped his hip to one side, and then the next, before breaking. “She’s my  _ family,  _ Marinette. And she’s all I have.” 

She softened at that, thinking of her family, particularly how large it was. And Chat Noir was supposed to be her perfect balance. Naturally, she assumed he came from a large family, assuming hers to be the default. 

He had not been so lucky after all. 

Chat Noir tapped his foot. “And as tempting as it is to follow Hawkmoth’s plan, looking for my mother, that is, it’s not an option.” 

She jumped a bit at that. Had she forgotten that he had a motivation to be a supervillain in the first place? 

“H-how do you know that?” 

“My mom was the previous butterfly holder,” he shrugged. “My dad was Paon--a peacock broach hero, or whatever they were.” 

Marinette stopped. 

She suddenly hated Master Fu. Though, she had a difficult time holding onto hate. Fu had done little to deliberately hurt  _ her _ . Hawkmoth, on the other hand, had made her life difficult for ten years in a row. But Gabriel built her career. Adrien acted like an asshole, but she had spent some amount of time drooling over him.

She swallowed, tried to hate Master Fu, gave up, and replied, “Well, that’s annoying.”

“I  _ know _ ,” Chat replied with a groan. “And Master Fu hasn’t even apologized or explained himself.” He pressed his lips together. “I think...I don’t know much, but I think my mom chose a mission over being home with me, does that make sense? She had two choices and she made it.” 

Marinette softened, glancing away, “I’m sure it wasn’t like that.” 

He shook his head. “She went on a trip without my father. Say what you want, but they were partners and she left him behind. And she left me. And it destroyed Father’s life…” 

Moving towards him, she pulled him into an alleyway, and took off his ring. The transformation faded away and she pressed the ring into his palm. Then, she hugged him tightly, “That doesn’t mean you don’t have to look for her, Adrien. You can still find answers.” 

Adrien smiled, weakly hugging her back. “I just want my life to be normal.” 

She chuckled at that. “Said the superhero of ten years.” 

He broke out a goofy grin. “Yeah, but I mean like ‘my life isn’t falling apart’ normal.” 

Marinette nodded, turning away from him and heading out of the alley. Adrien fell into step with her. “This is kinda normal.” 

“I guess.” 

 

XXX

 

Chloe raised her hand to knock, hesitated, and then told herself not to wimp out. She knocked. 

The door opened, and Sabrina looked her up and down. “What are you doing here? How did you get past my doorman?” 

She chuckled. “Oh, two-hundred euro. You know how it goes.” 

Sabrina let out an unamused sigh. “I suppose you’re going to come in.” 

“I’d like to,” Chloe replied. “You said you were going to repaint that last time I came over, and I wanted to call your bluff. But...I understand,” she looked away, at the phone in Sabrina’s hand, “if you say no. I know I didn’t call ahead.” 

Sabrina sighed opened the door wider, and gestured for her to come inside. “I  _ did  _ repaint. And I don’t have houseguests over much, so say something nice.” 

Chloe stepped inside, glancing around the feminine apartment. “You always looked great in jewels,” she said, commenting on the walls. She turned back and had a seat on the couch. “I’m surprised you’re wearing so much black these days.” 

Sabrina sat across from her, “Yes, well, it’s more professional anyway. Someone will accuse me of being a politician’s wife if I look like I have taste.”

She smiled at that, and soon, that smile faded into a hesitant frown. “Sabrina, I came to apologize.” Chloe said after a few moments of awkward silence.

The redhead groaned. “Yes, yes, I forgive you for how mean you were to me. No, I still don’t want to be friends-”

“ _ That’s… _ ” Chloe cut her off. “That’s not what I’m apologizing for.” 

Sabrina crossed her legs. “I’m not going to deal with you inventing fake reasons for why we’re not friends anymore, Chloe.” 

The blonde shook her head. “I’m queer, Sabrina, I didn’t realize it for a long time, but I’m attracted to all genders and I always have been.” 

She stared at Chloe, her expression not wavering. Chloe kept talking. “I wasn’t thinking about my friendship with you when I first realized this about myself. I was wrapped up in others and we had fallen out well before then.” Her eyes flicked down to her hands. “Things have been difficult lately, with them, and it’s given me time to think about you.” 

Chloe took in a death breath. “I...I asked a lot from you, Sabrina. I asked so much of you emotionally and I didn’t give you that in return. I practically expected you to be my girlfriend, at the time. I would get jealous when you were spending time with other classmates and I took it out on you. On top of it all, I wasn’t a good friend to you, which you already know.” 

Sabrina leaned back, clearly satisfied. “Thank you, Chloe.” 

Looking up with a shocked expression, she sputtered. “You knew?” 

“I worked it out in therapy years ago,” Sabrina replied, standing. 

“You didn’t tell me!” 

“No,” she replied, “you don’t tell the closeted gay girl--that you hate--that she’s gay. I figured you’d figure it out in time.” 

Chloe frowned. “I guess I did.” 

A small smile formed across her lips. “So, tell me all about her. As much as your father keeps tabs on you, he didn’t realize you were seeing anyone.” 

Chloe grinned, standing up and gathering her purse. “Story of my life. No one knows about it, and I’m not going to talk to my father’s lapdog.” 

Sabrina glared at her, following her to the front door. “I’m not his  _ lapdog,  _ just because you don’t like him doesn’t mean he’s a bad person.” 

“I’m his daughter. I think I’m a good authority,” Chloe replied.

“Well, you do work for Hawkmoth.”

Chloe froze at the door, staring at Sabrina. “I’m not trying to cover-up and manipulate the story, at least. Did you find a new scapegoat, by the way?” 

“Not yet.” 

“Hmm,” Chloe replied, deep in thought. Soon, she was speaking before considering not speaking. It was good to talk to Sabrina. “Try going after the police department instead of Marinette and the miraculous. Have my father suggest that they’re not doing their due diligence with the investigation. Hell, allude that the security at the hospital is weak.” 

Sabrina sighed weakly. “I’ll workshop it, thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome.” 

“Good luck with your girlfriend.” 

Chloe winced. She did _not_ want to think about it. “Thank you.” 


	16. One

“We have much to fear,” Andre addressed the crowd, “Much. To. Fear. Ladybug and Chat Noir still roam the streets, unchecked and unknown. Powerful people who could bring Paris to their knees.”

Chat Noir rolled his eyes, sitting on a rooftop a street away with Ladybug. “He sounds like a fascist.” 

Ladybug shook her head, bringing her knees to her chest. “He’s a fear-monger.” 

“We are even concerned that the security at Saint-Louis isn’t high enough. Our fine police force is stretched thin as it is, and where are Ladybug and Chat Noir, while they’re nemesis is still a high-risk to the city?”

“He’s in a coma!” Chat Noir protested, falling flat on his back. “A  _ coma. _ ” 

Ladybug sighed, “It still might be a good idea to at least visit the guy, and check the security around the place, possible hiding holes.” She paused. “Have you visited?” 

“I scoped the building, and I’ve visited relatives there before,” Chat replied. “There was something else.”

Ladybug glanced over to him. “What?” 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng---she figured out my identity,” he told her quietly. “It’s not something I want to discuss, but it’s a loose end.” 

She stared at him as he glowered. “Oh. How?” 

“I may have been stalking her,” he replied. “At least, I suspected she knew about Hawkmoth for a few years and did nothing.” 

Ladybug nodded, glancing away. “Does anyone else know?” 

“No,” he replied. “She has ties with Master Fu, so I don’t think she’ll say anything, or maybe she knows more than she lets on, but no one else knows.” 

“She wouldn’t say anything to her friends, at least,” Ladybug pointed out, her skin crawling. She didn’t like lying but she wasn’t ready to tell him, either. Things were finally fixed between her and Chat, and she couldn’t ruin it. 

“Maybe.” 

“It’ll be nice for you,” she told him, placing a hand on her shoulder, “You’ll have someone to talk to.” 

He shrugged. “If she doesn’t hate me, bugaboo.” 

Ladybug grinned at him. “Who would?” 

 

XXX   
  


Somewhere across the city, the faint noises of a heart monitor jolted a man awake. 

He should’ve been  _ dead.  _

Gabriel’s eyes flit around the room as his chest rose and fell against a medical gown. He tried to sit up, pulling his arms back to prop himself up on his elbows, but realized that they were tied down by bedside restraints. He pulled at them for a few seconds but found that they weren’t going to give. 

He lied back down, closing his eyes and choosing to focus. Gabriel needed to focus on the  _ how.  _ How did he end up here, and how was he going to get out?

...He did not know how. Opening his eyes, he scanned the room for any kind of information and found none. Though no one sent flowers…which was odd, but he wasn’t likeable. 

Gabriel let out a frustrated sigh. “Nooroo?” he murmured. “Where are you?” 

Once he realized that his kwami was gone, his head sunk further into the pillow--his pillow that smelt like home--

\--his pillow from home.  _ Nathalie.  _

He pressed the nurse’s assistance button, once, twice, a third time. Gabriel tried to stay calm, though the thought of something happening to her was unbearable. 

It felt like eons had come and gone when two nurses appeared, opening the door gingerly. 

“Hello,” he greeted them, trying his best to sit up again. 

“Ah, your muscles have--”

“Atrophied,” he cut her off, with a polite smile. “I’m very aware. Where is my wife? Is she alright?” 

One nurse turned to the other. “You let Dr. Blanchette know that Mr. Agreste is awake, and contact Ms. Sancoeur-”

“Agreste. Mrs. Agreste,” he interrupted again, making both of the nurses flinch in response. “But please contact Mrs. Agreste immediately. You can both go, if it’s that difficult.” He watched them both exchange a glance and turn to leave when he realized there was one more problem. “Actually, can someone untie me from the bed?” He asked innocently. “It’s a bit uncomfortable.” 

One of the nurses turned back, looking rather pale. “Ah, actually, I can’t for right now. So. No. Sorry. There are buttons on the side of the bed so that you can sit up, at least.” 

Gabriel froze, but nodded. “Thank you,” he replied.

He did manage to adjust the bed, sitting up awkwardly and glancing around the room for some sort of explanation.

When the door opened the woman who walked into the room was  _ not  _ Nathalie. “Dr. Blanchette,” he greeted her. 

She shot him an amused look, tucking a gray strand behind her ear. “Thank you for remembering me,” she told him, writing something down into her notepad. “What’s the last thing you remember, Mr. Agreste?” 

He glanced away. “It was summer,” he murmured. “August the fourth. I was having lunch with my wife. I had a salad and a cup of coffee. “

“And what is your wife’s name?” 

Gabriel frowned at her, it had escaped him. He couldn’t catch it. “I don’t remember.” 

Dr. Blanchette gave him a patient smile. “You’re a bit out of it?” 

“I was fine earlier.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Gabriel Agreste.” 

“And your wife’s name?” 

“Adele Agr--” he cut himself off, looking down. “That’s wrong. She’s dead.” 

She frowned, letting out a calm breath. “Why don’t you rest a bit? I know Helen called your wife and she’s on her way. Knowing her, she’ll be here soon.”

He blinked. “Glasses. Glasses? I wear those.” 

“Yes, I’ll...I’ll text her and let her know.” 

Gabriel nodded. “Where’s Adrien?” 

“I assume he’s alright,” she replied. “You were the only one that got injured. It’s a miracle you’re alive, really.” 

A creeping panic rose up at him. Gabriel stared at her. His empathy powers must have faded. He couldn’t get a read on her. “What happened?” 

Dr. Blanchette shot him a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry about it right now. Just focus on relaxing. I’ll be back soon to run a few diagnostics.” 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie had never rushed across town as quickly as she had that afternoon. It was only when Marie Huron stopped her in her tracks that she was forced to be reminded that this was no ordinary stay at the hospital. 

“I was told,” she murmured, “That your husband has  _ no  _ idea why he’s there. That he assumes it was a car accident.” 

_ Sounds like a lie.  _ “I wasn’t aware that you were receiving my husband’s personal medical information,” she replied shortly, stepping into the elevator. 

Marie huffed, and followed her in. “Calm down. We just need to discuss strategy. It wouldn’t be a good idea to upset him, is all.” 

“He’s not dangerous.” 

“Is that what you’ve been telling yourself, Ms. Agreste?” She retorted. “We just want him to stabilize before we get into the nitty gritty of all of this.” 

Feeling as though her skin was crawling off her body, Nathalie pressed the next floor. The doors opened, and Marie looked at Nathalie with a distinctly confused look. “I will do as you ask, but leave my husband alone. Leave  _ me _ alone, Marie.” 

“Alright,” she agreed. As Marie stepped out, Nathalie made sure to press the elevator buttons to close the door as quickly as possible. 

She felt a sort of possessiveness that she didn’t like as soon as she stepped into Gabriel’s room. Dr. Blanchette was in the room with him, asking questions. Nathalie would’ve preferred a moment alone. 

“Nathalie,” he greeted her. “Where’s Adele?” 

Glancing over to Dr. Blanchette, who looked back at her with a neutral expression. “Can I speak to you in private, Doctor?” 

When she and Dr. Blanchette were alone, the doctor was simply apologetic. “It will take time for him to reorient himself, Nathalie.” 

“Did he lose his memories?” She whispered back, not able to hide her own fear. “I thought he was fine.” 

“He remembers  _ me, _ ” she replied. “As in, called me by my name without an introduction. Which is a good sign. He needs time. Be patient.” 

Nathalie pressed her lips together. “Marie Huron told me not to mention the Hawkmoth thing yet.”

Blanchette grimaced. “She said the same to me,” the doctor glanced around, and ushered her further down the hall. “I really think that they want to catch him on video or audio admitting to being Hawkmoth. I have no idea if that room is bugged or not, but I’m paranoid about it.” 

She nodded. “Thank you for telling me. Can I have a few moments alone with him?” 

“Sure,” Dr. Blanchette replied softly, “Speak to him however you want, though. If he can survive that fall I’m sure he can survive whatever hell you’re going to lay into him.” 

When Nathalie walked back into the room, Gabriel didn’t look up. “I forgot that we were married.” 

She sat in a chair by the bed. “What gave it away?” 

“Your ring, your dress, everything about you,” Gabriel replied. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It isn’t your fault,” Nathalie answered, though he was definitely to blame for this entire mess. “I know you didn’t mean to, at least.” 

Gabriel nodded, glancing up at her. “How have you been?”

She shrugged, and reached into her purse. She pulled out a case and opened up, revealing a fresh pair of eyeglasses and handing them over to him. “I’ve been alright. I’m glad you’re awake, now. Adrien is on the way, of course.”

“Good,” he replied. He looked down at his hand, still tied down to the bed, holding the glasses. “This was petty of you.” 

“I’m very mad at you,” she admitted, before placing them on the bridge of his nose. “You’ve ruined everything now.” 

“I know,” he murmured. “I know.”

Adrien entered the room, stiff and uncomfortable. “Oh, Father. They said you were up but I--”

“Right, yes. It’s good to see you,” Gabriel replied, cutting him off quickly. “Is the company fine?” 

“Yes,” He replied quickly. “Given the circumstances.” 

“It’ll all bounce back in time, do not worry.” Gabriel stared at his son for a few more seconds. “And Marinette’s alright?” 

“What?” Everything in Adrien’s body seemed to shake. “I  _ knew  _ it,” he ground out.

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. Had Adrien discovered more than just his father’s identity? “Knew what?” He asked, playing dumb if not for the girl’s sake. 

“She was  _ working  _ with you!” Adrien burst out, unable to control his emotions, stammering throughout. “She  _ knew  _ you were Hawkmoth. She’s been lying this entire time!” 

He shook his head, almost amused. “You have everything confused, Adrien.”

Adrien looked like he wanted to rip his father’s head off. Nathalie shifted, and when Adrien said nothing, Gabriel continued on. 

“That girl is Ladybug.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while! glad to be back <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [gabriel-fucking-agreste](gabriel-fucking-agreste.tumblr.com)


End file.
